Oxygen
by XxK00KI3xX
Summary: When two sisters move to the town of Wood Crest and cause a bit of a commotion among the citizens. They grasp the hearts of two main hero's, fight to the death with two girls, go to school, and learn about their new lives. Will the girls be able to hold onto the boys they fall for when everyday danger rears it's ugly head? Rated M for violence and FUTURE LEMONS!
1. Bad Boys No Good, Good Boys No Fun

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 1: **__Bad boys ain't no good. Good boys ain't no fun_

Once again, Huey found himself caught in another feud between Granddad and Riley. He could feel a pulsing in his brain that was growing by the minute. With every unintelligent word that emerged from between their lips, Huey grew more and more irritated. _'Pathetic...' _The afro boy sighed, exhaling a breath he forgot he was holding.

"Granddad, I want Cindy to sleep over!" Riley shouted at his Grandfather from the couch.

"Boy, are you deaf?" Granddad started. "I said no! Lord only knows what kind of sick things you two end up doin' when your brother and I ain't around." Crossing his arms over his chest, he closed his slightly aching eyelids.

"We don't do shit Granddad!" Riley looked away from his PSP in order to shout.

"Boy, watch your mouth!" Placing his wrinkled hand on his belt buckle as a warning, he glared over to the boy laying on the couch.

You would think that at Riley's age, he would have discovered what female's were for in the first place. But then again, even at seventeen, Riley was clueless. Huey's chocolate brown eyes scanned over the words on the pages of his book silently. After almost twenty years of the yelling, he had taught himself to block out the duncing noise around him.

"Actin' like you ain't got no idea about girls," Robert started in a mumbled voice. "Shoot, I was at your age boy."

Riley looked back to the screen of his PSP and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, like the time you went to Cost Rica to get them sexy ass Spanish bitches?" A chuckle emerged from Riley's mouth as he spoke. "Ya right Granddad, you fo' sho'." Granddad shook his head in anger and annoyance.

"Shut up boy." He sighed. Riley continued to laugh as if he hadn't heard his grandfather.

Shutting his book with a loud _CLAP_, Huey stood, tucking the blackish colored object under his right arm. It was secured in between his waist and his forearm. He began to walk out of the living room until he was stopped by the sound of his grandfather's voice.

"Boy, where you goin'?" Noticing Huey had walked away, it racked his brain a bit why.

"...Out." After a short pause, he finally spoke only one word. Continuing his stride, he placed his book on the dining room table. Looking up and out of the window, he noticed a moving truck with the words _'Do it yourself!' _in large, black letters painted on the side he could see. Scrunching his black, wavy eyebrows together, he squinted slightly looking for what house across the street was being taken. For all he had known, nothing in Wood crest was available besides Thugnificent's mansion and a random, white house a couple spaces down from it. After a few minutes of silence and spying, the doorbell ringing sound flooded throughout the house like a plague. This sound was followed by a few more seconds of silence then another '_ding-dong_'.

"Boy!," Robert yelled from the living room. "Get the damn door!"

Sighing with heavy angst, Huey walked over to the large white door and pulled it open like it was air. Sunlight filled a few inches of the house from ceiling to floor and beyond. The summer breeze sent chills down his spin and ran by him.

"Hi!" Two perfectly harmonized, female voices sang.

Huey stared in awe at the two teenage females standing before him. Eying them, he noticed one with a fair, not pale, complexion. He had raven black hair that was pulling around the back of her neck and braided over her slender shoulder. Her black bangs were combed to the side which made it nearly impossible to see her right eye. Though with the eye he _could_ see, he noticed she had piercing emerald eyes that shot right through him as she stared back. The inappropriate places of her body were shielded by clothing. Covering her chest and torso was a skin tight, black, short sleeved shirt with a drop down neck line. This made her neck look slightly longer but so much more gorgeous. Around her hips was a semi short, dark blue skirt. The green eyed girl's waist was small but not to small and her hips were a good size to say the least. As Huey examined her more, he noticed her white knee high socks and the black boot like heels that gave her emphasis on her height. This girl wasn't taller than Huey. In fact, she was about three inches shorter than him which made him feel a bit better.

Switching his brown eyes to the other girl, he felt his heart stop for a moment. This girl wasn't anything like the other. The female's skin was more of a tanned or sun kissed complexion. She also had black hair but hers was wavy and ran down her back like a waterfall. On the right side of her head, was a gathering of a bunch of black strands that were tied at the bottom. A few strands of midnight hair hung over her forehead but that didn't stop Huey from noticing her light, brown eyes that were similar to his own. Scanning over her body as if she was a book, he noticed as well that her style was different from the girl that was standing beside her. Covering only her chest, was what was left of what looked to have been a white tee shirt. It looked to have been cut just below her bust line. This made it easier to see her tanned torso. She had a tiny waist but thick, luscious hips that would make any man scream. And that's exactly what was happening to Huey. His head was screaming as he stared. She had a toned body, a belly button that went in and had a piercing above it, and a dark beauty mark that was stationed above, and to the left of her female abs. Her pelvic lines were easily noticeable due to the hem line of her light blue, baggy, man jeans sliding lower and lower with each passing minute. Her height was shorter than that of Huey's and the other girl but that didn't bother him.

"Excuse me but we just moved in across the street." The girl with the piercing green eyes said politely.

Shacking his head in order to clear his dirty mind, huey looked her. his large, dark brown afro stopped moving as soon as he did. Opening his mouth slightly, he wanted to speak but found that no words were able to escape his gorgeous lips.

"I'm Lala Hunter and this is my twin sister Seani Hunter." The tanned female said smiling.

"I'm Huey Freeman..." He finally spoke his words. They sounded like heaven. The girls looked at him scanning over him as he had done previously to them. They noticed his very large, dark brown afro, his chocolate brown eyes, and his brownish colored complexion. That was all they were able to see due to him wearing a dark blue hoodie, in the middle of summer, and the blue jeans he was wearing.

"It's nice to meet you Huey." Once again, Lala and Seani said in perfect comparison. They reached out their hands to him. Lala her right and Seani her left. Huey stopped for a minute, then realizing what he was supposed to do next, he slowly reached for their hands but was stopped when Riley and Robert Freeman interrupted by shoving Huey harshly to the side.

"Well hello there cutie-pies!" Robert said eying the girls as if they were candy. "My name is Robert Freeman. And you are?" He reached for their hands and began to shake them ever so gently. As if they were precious porcelain dolls.

"Yea' and my name's lil Reezy but you can call me Riley." Riley said latching onto the girl's hands as soon as his grandfather released them. He grinned that the beautiful girls before him pushing his wavy eyebrows together slightly.

"Well, what are you two cutie-pie's doin' standing out there in the cold, come on in!" Robert exclaimed and stood to the side, pulling Riley by the back of his white wife beater top.

Stepping into the house, they navigated around using only their eyes. "But Mr. Freeman, it's ninety-eight degrees outside." Seani spoke softly as Riley closed the door behind them when they were safely inside. For a good minute or so, they stood by the door until they heard music playing in, what they thought was, the living room.

_"Let me lick you up and down till you say stop_

_ Let me play with your body, baby, make you real hot_

_ Let me do all the things you want me to do_

_ 'Cause tonight, baby, I wanna get freaky with you"_

The two girl's looked at each other in discomfort until Robert can back out from where he was hidden and handed each girl a glass of orange juice. Smiling, they raised their glasses to each other and giggled, taking sip after sip of the tart drink. Riley and Huey eyed the girl's their grandfather was seducing. Leaning over to his equality tall brother, Riley whispered "Yo this ain't right man...Granddad taken all the bitches."

Rolling his eyes, Huey whispered back "Riley, not all girls are bitches..we're talking twenty..twenty five percent tops."

"Boys!" Huey and Riley stood straight and glared at them. "Let's go take these two beautiful girl's on a tour of each room in the house."

Nearly spitting out their juice, they swallowed harshly shaking their beautiful heads. "N-No it's okay , that's not necessary at all, really." Lala exclaimed with a smile. "Besides, we have to get back to unpacking before school tomorrow, we start WCCC in the mornin'."

Smiling, Robert gently took the empty glasses from them and shrugs "Suit yourselves."

Lala walked up to Huey and pushed her hand toward him. "It was nice meeting you Huey Freeman." Her voice was soothing and indescribable in his mind. Reaching outward, he gently grasped her soft, small hand and watched her with an expressionless face. Doing something he didn't want to, he released her hand and watched as she turned and walked away from him. He eyed her from her head to her feet. Riley looked at Huey. As soon as the door shut with a soft _'click'_, Riley started to chuckle like mad.

"Yo nigga, you got a crush on the new hoe in town!" Riley wrapped his arms around his own belly and laughed until her finally fell to the ground.

"Riley, shut yo dumb ass up." Huey hissed and stepped over the laughing boy on the wooden floor. He would walk up the right hand side of the staircase and navigated into his room that he shared with his annoying little brother.

Turning her head slightly toward her sister, Seani grinned like a mad person. "I think that cute boy with the afro like you Lala." Nudging her sister's arm gently, she would giggle.

"He does not, he was just..being...uh..friendly." Lala pulled her arm out of her sister's way then returned the nudges. "Besides, he probably has a girl."

Shaking her head, Seani rolled her eyes and walked up the steps to the front door but before she opened it, she turned and looked at her brown eyed sister. "Talk to him," She nodded her head toward the Freeman house. "Get to know him, and then ask if he's got a girl." The grin she had earlier had not vanished once.

Lala sighed and rolled her eyes then glared at her sister. "Fine, I will," She started. "But if he has a girlfriend, I'm throwing you in the river and leaving you there to drown." She threatened and pushed by her sister pushing the door open revealing boxes upon boxes everywhere.

"Dad, we're back and I think our neighbor across the street is is pedo!" Lala shouted in order to find her father.

"Dad!" Seani shouted after her.

Seani walked into the crowded kitchen and say a shadow by the sink. "D-Dad?" She said with a shaky voice. Suddenly, she came face to face with a sharp chef's knife. A scream sounded and echoed around the house.

Lala, who was up stairs, ran as fast as she could down. She skipped every other step in order to get to the kitchen faster. "SEANI ARE Y-" She stopped seeing her father and her sister laughing hysterically at the situation. "You two need to quit the damn games before someone really gets hurt!" Lala shouted and stomped away. She walked toward the door and walked out into the open fresh air kissed her skin gently. Slamming the door behind her, she sat down on the last step that led to the ground and sighed. "Hate when they do that." She spoke through gritted teeth. Looking around the street, she only saw Huey, Riley and another girl she hadn't seen before. She was as skinny as a twig with a pale complexion to her skin. Her hair was a caramel color and was tied in two large puff balls that sat on either side of her head. She was latched onto Huey's left arm like she was drowning. Rolling her eyes, Lala looked away with a semi angry look slashed on her beautiful face. "Hmph." Noticing her, Huey and Riley dragged the other girl along with them across the street until they were standing in front of her.

"Ey there girl!" Riley smirked at her.

"Hey Lala." Huey added on.

Lala didn't look at them for a few moments. She stood the faked a perfect smile. "Hey guys." She said looking at them then to the girl holding onto Huey. Within a split second, it seemed as if the air around them got heavier. Their eyes met and an electric shot ran down both Riley and Huey's spines causing them to jump a little.

"Yyyyyeah...well, this is Jaz-"

"I know damn well who she is. Jazmine Dubois." She spat her name as if it were acid burning through her tongue.

Jazmine stared at her for a moment with a glare. "Lala Hunter, welcome to Wood crest." Her tone was a but cocky. "I see you met my best friend's Riley and Huey."

"Yes,I have in fact." The tension between them got heavier.

"Anyway, we'd love to stay and chat with...you, but we have to-" Just as soon as Jazmine was about to finish her sentence, Seani walked out from the door.

"Hey Lala I-" As soon as she looked up and say Riley, she blushed a bit then shook it away. "Dad wants our help unpacking." Crossing her arms over her chest, she swayed her hips to one side and glared at the girl. "Jazmine Dubois, what a damn shock." She said in a hushed tone. "So this is where your skinny ass has been hiding, right here in Wood crest."

Jazmine smirked at the twins and rolled her eyes. "Pa-lease, don't act so shocked to see me Seani." Turning around, Huey was forced to turn as she did. "Well, goodbye girls!" She faked her friendly tone. Riley took one last glance at Seani. She waved at him, blushing, and biting her lower lip. He would wave slowly and run after his bother.

"Ey yo wait up Nigga!" He shouted while running.

As soon as their figures faded away, Lala looked up at her twin with a smirk. Seani smirked back. Taking a deep breath, they looked back over to the direction where they last saw the Freeman boys. "I think living in Wood crest...is going to be funner than i originally thought." Lala said grinning more.

"I couldn't agree more Lala," Seani watched the sunset for a few minutes. "I couldn't agree more." After the sun had completely drained their new town of light, they walked back inside to help unpack what was left in the mountains of boxes.


	2. Act Like A Woman, Think Like A Man

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 2: **__Act Like A Woman And Think Like A Man._

Lala walked up the steps and turned down the hall way. Slowly, she walked toward the last door at the end of the hall. "Finally, I get my own room." She smiled and placed her gentle hand on the crystal door knob. Turning it slowly, she pushed it open to reveal a big room. Reaching over from the doorway, she flicked up the switch that lay on the white wall. "I love this room." She whispered softly to no one. Taking a slowly step in, she kicked off her sneakers and placed them in the corner of the room by the walk in closet. A very large window was the only thing that seperated her from the outside world. It was perfect. It extended from ceiling to floor and from wall to wall. It was the only window in the room but it was more than enough. After admiring the room for what seemed like forever, she finally laid in the widdle of the floor and smiled brightly.

Seani walked up the steps admiring the pain on the walls. When she finally was in the hall, she walked in the opposite way of her sister's room. Her own room was located at the other end of the hallway. "I finally get my own room!" She excalimed Grasping the crystal door knob and turning it quickly. She pushed the door open and smiled flicking on the light switch "Finally..." The girl sighed and walked over to the window. It was the same as Lala's bedroom was but reversed horizontally. "Well, i better get to work before midnight." Exhaling then inhaling, she began to lift the boxes into her new room that were labeled '_Seani's things'_ In script like hand writing.

At around 11:53 PM, Seani had nearly finished setting up her room. Though she had no bed frame, she did have two matresses that she stack upon eachother. This, her bed, was located a fair ditance between the closet and the large window. Black sheets covered her top matress to ensure comfort when she slept. Standing by the doorway, she inspected the perfection that was now her bedroom. Placing her hands on her hips, she took in a deep breath then pounced onto her newly made bed. "This is exactly what I wanted." She smiled and snuggled up to her pillow until she fell asleep. Her body finally shutting down for the night in the slightly cold room. Because she fell asleep, she forgot to turn off the light that lit up the entire room.

Lala looked out her window for a few minutes. She sat upon the bed like window ledge staring at the dark town. In the distance, if looked at hard enough, street lights could be seen. Many of the one that sat infront of the house were broken because kids would throw stones at them shattering the glass. Suddenly, without warning, an image of Huey Freeman popped into her dream filled head. Startled a bit, she gasped softly and shook her head. "W-Why was I just thinkin' 'bout him?" She asked herself knowing she couldn't find an answer. Her cheeks began to get a rosey shade to them. They then turned a bit hot. "I do NOT like him!" She denyed her own thoughts. "I-i mean, why would i like some..._GUY _that I just met?!" Being that many of the rooms in the house were nearly sound proof, she could yell as loud as she wantedand wouldn't be heard. "I mean, DAMN he was sexy as fuck but...he's with _HER_." She spoke the last word with a hint of anger and a snake like hiss. "I hate that bi-"

"Lala go to bed it's midnight for christ's sake!" Her father said through the door.

"Yes Daddy!" She called back in a lie. She had no intension of going to bed. To many thoughts floated through her teenage head. Instead, she stood from the ledge and pressed the power button on her stereo. It was a late 2000s style with large speakers, a CD player on top, and a tape player on the face of it below the shiny, silver volume knob. Turning the knob until the number on the black screen read '_17,' s_he pressed the play button allowing her newest burned CD to play her favorite songs. There was a number on the black screen. This time it read _'1.' _The beginning beat began to play until the wordless music started. Then the singer sang his verses

_"I loved her fancy underwear_

_ I sit behind her every year_

_ Waitin' for the chance to get_

_ To tell her I'm the one she should be with_

_ Shes popular with all the guys_

_ So innocent in my eye_

_ I could see her in my life_

_ she would've had the world if she were mine"_

"I love this song!" She said with a large smile morphing on my dark lips. Walking back over to the ledge, she looked over to the Freeman house. She had a clear view of it from her oversized, bedroom window. Sighing, she looked down to her black painted finger nails. "Maybe it's just..a crush..." Looking at the house, she seemed to do a double take. "What the fu-" She noticed Jazmine Doubas sneaking across her yard and over to the Freeman's house. Gently touching the glass panal closest to her face, the square rotated about ninety degrees filling the room with bits of fresh air.

Jazmine picked up a small pebble she found on the ground and tossed it gently at the bedroom window she knew belonged to Huey. "Huey!" She half whispered and half yelled. "Huey it's me Jazmine." Tossing a second pebble, she waited for a moment. Huey, who was sound asleep in his bed, heard the pebbles clinking against his glass window. His brown eyes shot open and looked around the darkness of his room. Tossing thhe covered back, he let out an irritated sigh and walked over to the window. Slowly, trying not to make a sound, he lifted the window and leaned out seeing his girlfriend.

"What do you want Jazmine?!" He whispered in an angry and tired voice.

"I wanted to see you..."

"We live next door to eachother," Huey stated. "Couldn't you have waited 'till tomorrow?"

For a moment, both were silent. Jazmine bit her rose red lip then looked down.

"We have to talk Jazmine..." He sighed once more "Stay right there and DON'T move." Shutting the window, he walked out of his room, sneaking past his granddad's room and down the stairs to the front door. Unlocking the lock soundlessly and turning the know, he pulled the door open and stepped out into the night air. He could feel it running through his somehow perfect afro. Slowly, he closed the door behind him and turned to see Jazmine standing before him. Reaching up and scratching his scalp, he looked away from the girl's eyes. "We...have to break up Jaz." He mumbled.

"W-What?" Tears seemed to fill her eyes.

"I don't feel the same about you anymore." He sighed then looked to her. "We were better off friend's anyway Jaz."

"I-Is it because of the new girls?" Jazmine asked with hurt lodged in her voice.

"Yes and no but I hardly know them and that doesn't matter right now..."

"Do you like them?" Her eyes were glued on his.

"That doesn't matter Jazmine!" He shouted in a whisper tone.

"FINE!" Jazmine said before running from him. Tears ran down her cheeks leaving wet trails behind. Huey watched her without blinking. His eyebrows scrunched together in an angry look. In silence, he walked back to the door grasping the handle. But, before he walked through the door, he turned to make sure she was inside her house. Noticing that she had vanished, he pushed open the door, closing and locking it as he walked inside, He then returned to his room without a second thought.

Lala, who had just witnessed a, what looked like, fight, sat at her window watching as if she'd just seen a good soap opera. Of course from that distance, she couldn't hear what they were talking about but once she saw Jamine run away like a child, she watched closer. "Poor Huey.." She sighed. "He must be so upset." Looking back to her nails, she sighed in frustration. "Well," She stood up like an emotional speaker who had been motivated. "Tomorrow is a new day and will lead to new...oh who am i kidding?" Placing her hands on her hips, she turned back to the window. "It's time for us to get to know them better!" Pulling a crystal latch that was attached to the corner of the open square, she pulled it shut. This feature was only on a select few squares of the collasal window. With a slight yawn, Lala walked over to her light switch and flicked it downward. Plopping herself on the single matress that lay on the carpet floor, she covered herself with the black sheets and drifted off into darkness.

Five to six hours later, the sun peaked over the horizan settling a bright light upon the town. The streets turned from black to golden due to the kissing of the light. The air was still the same as the day before but was going to be a few degrees colder due to the wind coming through later on.

Since she was the second of the two born, Seani was usually awake and about before her father or sister. Pushing herself up in a tired manner, she sat on her matress bed and stepped down onto the greyish carpet. It tickled her feet slightly but she was not all there to feel it. Raching up as high as she could, she would strech her limbs until she was comfortable. A sweet yawn excaped from between her pale pink lips as she pushed herself up and walked toward the bathroom. Looking at the reflection in the mirror, she noticed her frizzy and very weird looking hair was scattered around her head. It wasn't curly or wavy due to her having naturally straight hair, but it was a displeasing sight indeed. "Argh I look like the friggin' crypt keeper!" She said with a slightly disturbed voice. Her skirt had inched it's way up her thighs due to her heavy sleeping.

"Oh can it will you?!" Lala said walking into the bathroom. Her hair was very close to how Huey's was. A very large afros covered her head. "Try dealing with this in the mornin'." She had fallin' asleep in her cut off shirt and jeans.

Seani turned around and looked at her amusing sister. No longer being able to hold it, she burst out with laughter. "You look like Huey Freeman!"

"I do not!" Lala yelled.

"Oh yes you do!"

"Yeah," Lala said with a semi sarcastic voice. "And you look like that Xioulin Warrior we saw in china!" She took in a deep breath of new air and placed a grin on her slightly oiled face. OLD, FRIZY HAIRED, AND PALER THAN THE MOON!"

Seani's laughter begin to fade as she now stared at her sister's raging, brown eyes with her unhappy, green one. Well, more like glared. She began to grind her teeth together out of habit.

"Well at least i don't look like a thuggish boy!" Seani spat back.

"Moon Crater!"

"She-Male!"

"Edward Cullen!" Lala yelled and grinned.

With a gasp, Seani glared at her. Taking a deep breath, she released it again. "Okay, okay." Was all she said before walking over to the shower. Lala followed, wanting to know what she was about to do. Turning on the freezing cold water, she pulled up the knob up so that the water was running out of the shower head. She woud reach over and grab her older sister by her afro and push her head under the water. Because she was bigger than Lala, she was also a bit stronger aswell. She held the struggling girl there for a good three to four minutes.

"STOP IT SEANI!" She screamed. "It's freezing!"

"GIRLS!" A male's voice said. "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Seai turned around to see their father standing in the doorway. He had an angry look as he crossed his fair toned arms over her chest.

Seeing him, seani quickly released her thrashing sister and faced, fully boyd, toward him. Lala, who was now soaked and freezing, stood up and turned to him. He thick hair was flipped over her face so it was impossible for her to see or for anyone to see her. Water poured from her locks and arms leaving a large, wet puddle on the white tiles. "Good mornin' Daddy." The girl's said in unison.

"It's not a 'good morning' when I see my two beautiful, grown up daughters arguing and fighting like children!" He scolded them. He was a fairly tall, slim man. his skin ton was close to the same as Seani's. His shaggy black hair was slightly covered by a green beanie. A few black strands hung down on infront of his forhead. On his chin was a bit of thin hair growning to create a thin chin strap. He was slightly muscular in the arms but that was hhidden under a long sleeved, black shirt that length to about the button of his tannish cargo shorts.

"But daddy sh-" Both girls pointed to eachother and yelled while looking at him.

"NO 'buts' girls." Their father put his right hand up in order to say 'stop' then pointed out of the bathroom. "Go to your rooms, get dressed, fix yourselves then come downstair for breakast now." Standing aside to let them pass him, he let out a sigh.

The inhumane looking girls walked out of the large bathroom and out into the hall. Lala, the best she could through her hair, looked at her sister. "You know," She started. "If we get introuble, it's going to be your fault." With that said, the two split ways and walked into their seperate rooms slamming the white doors behind them.

Witnessing the 'slamming of the doors,' he sighed heavily. "Honestly, I never thought it would be so hard caring for two teenage girls." He began walking toward the steps. But before he could put his foot down on the first step, he heard the doorbell sound. '_Ding dong!'_ Racing toward the door, he gripped the handle and yanked it open. "Yes?" He said in a kind voice. On the other side was a tall male dressed in a brown, button up shirt, and brown cargo shorts. Under his left arm was a package and in his right hand was a DIAD (Delivery Information Acquisition Device.)

"Ey yo wad up Nigga? I got a package you got to sign fo." The dark skinned male said.

"Oh, yes my package...thank you." He would kindly take the black writing tool and scribble what looked like '_Ethan Hunter'_ on the screen. He handed the tool back to him and was handed his package.

"You have yo'self a good day man." The delivery man said before walking away.

Ethan looked a bit disturbed but closed the door as he held his package. "This must be th-"

"Daddy?" Lala's voice rang through toward the door. "Who was it?" She questions as herself and her sister sat at the dining room table awaiting their food.

"A...very odd delivery man." He chuckled and walked into the room. Setting the package down, he walked over to the girls. "Now," Ethan started as he sat down at the head of the long, dark brown table. "Before we eat, I would like an apology from both of you to eachother."

"But dad she started it!" They both argued.

"Hush!" He yelled to them "Now apologize."

Sighing, they looked at eachother. "I'm sorry for making fun of your afro and pushing your head under the water..."

"I'm sorry you look like the moon." Lala rolled her eyes.

"LALA!" Ethan glared over at her.

"Okay okay geez." Taking a deep breath she spoke. "I'm sorry I made fun of you complexion."

"Good, now we can all go out for breakfast today." Pleased with the way he handled his daughter's arguement, he stood and grabbed his car keys.

Seani stood up from her chair and, once she was out of it's way, pushed it inward to avoid tripping over it. Today, she was wearing a black, short sleeved tee shirt. Covering her hips and down to about above her knees, she wore grey capris. The capris gave her hips and thighs perfect emphasis. On her feet were tall black stilleto heels with a cute silk bow on the sides. Hanging from the belt loops on her right side, as a chain that sported tiny red skulls. Walking behind her 'still taller than her' father she waited while he pulled open the front door then stepped out. Her heels made a slight '_tap tap tap'_ noice when she walked. Her black hair was out of the braid for today. It ran down her back like a black river of lushes hair. It was straight and made most girls envious of it due to the fact that only she could pull off this look. Her bangs ramed her fair skinned face like a picture perfect portrait. As she walked, her locks swayed side to side. Riley, who was playing basketball in his drive way looked over from his exhausting game and noticed the beauty emerging from the house across the street. His light brown skin glisening with sweat. He reached into his blue basketball shorts pockets and searched for his Ipod. Pressing the pause button, he gawked at her as if she was a new diamond watch. Holding the ball under his arm and raised his non occupied hand and waved slowly. Seani who had taken a glance over toward him, blushed and smiled returning his wave. She couldn't help but notice his perfectly toned body and nearlyperfect six pack that gleamed in the sunlight.

_'Hey.'_ Seai mouthed in a small whisper.

_'Ey.'_ Riley mouthed back to the beautiful girl. He could feel his cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Biting his lower lip slightly, he eyed the girl up and down like she was stared over to him with her emerald eyes. His chocolate eyes couldn't help but stare. He wanted to scream and shout but kept his cool composier. Giggling a bit, Seani walked over to her father's four door, silver Mercedes-Benz that was parked in the driveway. Opening the passenger door, she gave Riley one last smile before hopping into the car and shutting the door. Riley let out a breath he had been holding and looked to the basketball hoop. Getting the ball in position in his hands, he launched it upward and watched as it decended back down and through the net hoop. It bounced on the ground until he picked it up. Reaching over to the water that was sitting on the table next to the basketball hoop, he took a sip of the cold water. Some ran from his slightly lips and down his already wet neck.

Lala, after a few minutes stood from the table. As she did, she pushed the chair in and walked out of the door shutting it behind her. Her wavy hair was also out for the day. It ran down her back just as her sister's did though on the right side, was pulled in a loose pony tail that was tied at the end. Once again, she was wearing a cut off, white tee shirt that showed off her abdomen. Though instead of wearing baggy pants, she wore light blue shorts with tall white Nina Ricci pumps that buckled around her ankle. As she walked, her heels also made a _'tap tap tap' _sound. Her long semi-tanned, legs looked as if they would go on forever due to her slight growth from her tall heels. Looking over and noticed Riley looking at the car, she turned and waved. "Hey Riley!" She shouted over to him with a smile.

"Ey Lala!" He shouted back smiling and waving.

With that, she turned her back on him and walked to the car pulling open the backseat, driver side door and sliding into the new car. "Well," She started and leaned between Ethan and Seani's seats. "I think he likes you Seani. He was blushing like mad."

Seani rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. He is just being friendly."

"He wants to be more than friendly with you Seani." Lala mumbled and sat back in her seat. Pressing a button, their father rolled down all for windows to allow the cool summer breeze to lurk in the car.

"Oh shut up Lala." Seani said looking out of the window.

"Girls, enough." He sighed and started the car with one press of a button and a twist of his key. The car started up once given life and pulled backward out of the driveway.

"El quiere entrar en los pantalones es mas parecido." Lala mumbled under her breath as she rested her arm on the bottom frame of the window ledge.

"LALA!" Ethan yelled.

"WHAT? It's true!" She defended herself.

"That's enough young lady!"

"Dad...i'm eighteen years old, I know what i'm talking about." She sighed and went back to looking out the window.

As they drove down the highway to get to their destination, the trees they passed looked like blurs due to their normal speed. Seani's thin hair moved around slightly, dancing like a stage performer. Lala's hair hardly moved but moved enough to irritate her. Trying her best to ignore it, she let the nice wind touch her skin. As the car pulled up to the mall parking lot, Lala rolled up her window so her father didn't have to. Seani did the same but leaving hers open not even an inch. Ethan closed his window and the passenger side back seat window. He began to looked around for a parking space until her found one that was a good distance from the building entrance. He parked nicely and turned the key backward cutting the engine off. All three opened their doors and stepped out. Each door closed one by one. Pressing a button on the key ring pad, the car locked with a single '_beep.' _

"Why are we at the mall in order to eat Dad?" Seani questioned.

"I thought it would be a nice idea to walk around Wood Crest's mall, get to know the people, and eat at Friendly's." He smiled at the two girls walking by his side. He was a tall man and nether Seani nor Lala could messure up to his height even in heels. As Ethan reached for the handle of one of the front doors, he pulled it back allowing his daughters to walk in first then he walked in behind them. "SO, do you want to shop firs-"

"YES!" The girls said smiling with excited voices. No matter how old a girl is, they love to shop especially these two.

"I want to check out the shoe stores first!" Lala said.

"Well I want to look at the clothing stores first." Seani objected.

After a moment of silence they both said "Rock, paper, scissors!" at the same time holding out the dominate hands. They were balled up in fists.

"Ready...one...two...three GO!" They said together shaking their hands until they were flat (like paper), fists (rock), or with two fingers out (scissors).

Seani picked paper while Lala picked rock.

"Dammit." Lala mumbled admitting defeat. Shrugging, she looped her arm with her sister's and they happily walked toward the nearestclothing store. Their father trailed behind them smiling was normally how they settled all of their disagreements on locations. Walking into a store called _'Rue 21,' _They split up looking at the different variaties of clothing. "I like this shirt.." Lala admitted taking down a black cut off, off the shoulder shirt that said '_baby girl'_ in white cursive letters on the front of it.

"That _is _cute!" Seani admitted holding her own shirt that she liked. It also was black and cut off but said _'cup cake'_ in green letter above a picture of Gir from Invader Zim on the front. "I like this one." She smiled and showed her sister.

"Let's go find some shorts." Lala said grasping her sister's hand gently as they carried their choice shirts. Searching for a few minutes, they found a stand that had different shades and colors laying on the shelves. "I like these baby blue ones and these white ones..." Lala said smiling.

"i like the green ones and the black ones."

"Let's go tell Daddy we found our outfits...or maybe we should find one more shirt.."

"I say one more shirt." Seani grinned.

"I'm down." Lala said walking back over to her original spot where she found her shirt. "How about...this one." She held up a white shirt that was the same as her first choice but said '_Gorgeous' _on it.

"Lovin' that one!" Seani confessed and held up her shirt. "I got this one.." She ended up holding a red shirt that was similar to her sisters two choices. It was plain but still pretty "C'mon let's go."

They walked over to their father who was waiting at the checkout counter. They gently placed their outfits on the counter allowing the cashier to scan the tags. She was a blonde lady with pale skine and a not so friendly sounding voice. "That will be thirty-seven dollars and six cents." She said placing the clothes inside a large bag. She rested it on the counter. Seani reached for it and held the handles of the bag. Ethan handed the woman his credit card and watched as she slid it over the scanner then handed it back to him. "Here you go Sir, have a nice day." She said.

"Thank you, you to." Ethan said escorting his daughters out of the shop.

"Thanks Dad." Lala said

"Thank you Daddy." Seani said after her sister.

"We should go shopping for bathing suits!" Lala said with a big smile on her face. "That means you to Daddy."

Ethan looked at her with a concerned look on his face. He then sighed and nodded. "Okay okay. Where then?"

"Spencers is a good place for bathing suits." Seani and Lala said agreeing.

"No no no that place is nasty. I seen bathing suits in a spencers with the 'weed' leaf on it. You are NOT wearing those"

The girls sighed and shook their heads. "We don't want those ones daddy." Seani rolled her eyes as they walked. "I wasnt the black playboy bunny bikini."

"i like the white one..." Lala crossed her arms over her large chest and smiled.

"playboy bunny bathing suits? Do you mean to tell me my daughters are trying to be pornstars?!" Ethan said shocked.

"No daddy, there's a brand of clothing they make with the playboy bunny on it." Seani said looking to him. "They're harmless but very very cute."

Walking into the large adultish store, the girl's noticed someone familiar at the cash register. It was Jazmine.

"Of course someone like her would work in a store like this." Lala said rolling her eyes and sighing. "Even when we're out and about...she's always there to whore up a place." The girls walked over to the swim suits and looked for their sizes. Because Lala had large but rare hips, she had to pick take a size 'large' bottom and a 'large' for her chest size hoping it would fit good enough.

Seani grabbed her size 'medium' in bottoms and 'large' in the top. Her choice was of course the black Playboy bunny suit white her sisters was the same one but white.

"Dad, can you pay for these and meet us out there by the fountain?" Seani said handing her father their suits. He nodded and walked up to the counter and payed. Lala and Seani walked out of the store and over to the benches that overlooked the sparkling fountain. "Can't believe her whore ass works here." Seani sighed and sat down. She crossed one leg over the over and glared at the water.

"no matter where we go, we can't get rid of her." Lala sat down beside her sister and looked at her. "It's stupid to just dodge her like this due to the fact..she lives across the street from us..."

Together, they sighed and closed their eyes. Seani felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she noticed Riley. He had a slight blush on his face. Next to him, stood Huey who was dressed in a black button up shirt and dark jeans. Riley was wearing his baggy blue jeans and signiture wife beater.

"Hey boys." Seani said blushing slightly. Lala turned them and notice Huey staring at her. At the same tiem, they looked away from eachother.

"Ey, um do you guys wanna go swimming at the park wit us?" Riley looked at them.

"We're here with our dad but i'm sure we can ask if we can." Seani smiled and stood up pulling her sister up with her. Just as they stood, Ethan walked over to them with their two bags that said two differnt store names on them.

"Here ya go girls." He said handing them the bags. The boys looked at the fairly young man with questioning looks.

"Thank Daddy!" They said together.

'_DADDY?!'_ Both boys yelled in their heads.

Ethan looked at the boys. he eyed them up and down and smiled. "Hellol boys."

"Ey." Riley said

"Hey." Huey sid after his brother.

"I am Ethan hunter, Lala and Seani's father." He reached his hand out to them. "You are the Freeman boys who live across the street correct?"

One by one, the two boys shook the man's hand and nodded. "I'm Huey and this is my little brother Riley. Huey looked at Lala for a moment then back at Ethan.

Lala put on her cutest face and looked at her father. "Daddy, can we go swimmin' wit the Freeman boys pwease?" She pushed out her lower lip then did the same thing making her green eyes big. Ethan, who was trying hard to resist sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I want pictures." Ethan was a photographer when the girls and him traveled the words. He also taught English and wrote books in different languages that sold millions of copies depending on the country. He glared over at the boys. "katsella jalkeen tyttariani tai se on teille jotka hukkuvat siina jarvi." He spoke his native language. The boys looked at him with a bit of fear on their faces. The girls giggled slightly understanding what he had just said. "Well, have fun girls!" He smiled and kissed their foreheads before he walked away shoving his hands in his pockets

"Da fuck did he just say?" Riley said astonished.

"Uh, he said..." Seani tried to find the best words. "Watch after us..." She left the rest out.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Seani picked up one bag while Lala picked up the other.

"We can get those for you." Huey offered and reached out slowly for Lala's bag. She gladly handed it over smiling. Riley did the same and Seani handed it over.

"Thank you." Seani smiled.

From the store, Jamine was watching the scene unfold between her ex lover and her hated rival. One her face, was the most hated look even seen. Jazmine was not about to let Huey go so easy. "Bitch..." She mouthed and watched further. Shaking her head and nearly screaming her head off, she walked back into the shop. "I am NOT giving Huey up that easy Lala." She said her name with a childish voice. "'We can take those for you." She mimiced huey's voice. "Thank you!" She did the same for seani's voice. "Pa-lease. That made me want to puke..."

Replaying the scene she saw last night between Huey and Jazmine, she reframed from looping her arm with his. The four walked side by side down the not so croweded walk way. Riley and Seani were laughing about who knows what, while Huey and Lala were silent. Seani looked over to her silent sister. "Lala," She smiled. "Let's go to Victoria's Secret." A very red blush took over the two older siblings faces.

"S-Seani!" Lala half shouted half whispered.

"It's not like they've never seen underwear before." She rolled her eyes and grabbed Riley's hand dragging him toward the shop. He, for some reason, willingly went without struggle.

Huey shrugged and followed behind them with Lala by his side.

As they stepped in through the entrance, a brown skin woman with long black hair was there to greet them. "Welcome to Victoria's Secret," She had a smile on her face as she taked to them. "Just so you know all of our bras and underwear are twenty percent off."

Seani and Lala nodded. The bosy stared at them because they had no idea what was going on. "Thank you." They said and walked further into the store. Seani dragged Riley off toward the bras while Huey and Lala were left in the underwear. They remained silent until the same worker walked up to them.

"You two make sure a cute couple!" She smiled at them. "How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, no we're not-" Lala said trying to avaid the conversation.

"Actually, this is our first date." Huey said with a coolest smile on his face.

The worker looked at him and blushed. "Well, i hope you have years of happiness!" With that, she walked away toward Seani and Riley.

Lala looked up at Huey who was looking at her. "Our...d-date?" She studdered slightly.

"I wanted to ask you yesterday but I had to get rid of my crazy girlfriend first..." He admitted.

"So this is a-a date?"

Huey nodded slowly and smiled at her. She blushed and looked down avoiding his gorgeous brown eyes. "I-I like these ones..." She said gently picking up a pair of lacey black underwear. They were called '_boy shorts_' due to their resemblance to short short shorts.

Riley looked at the many colors of bras that were layered on the top of what looked like a white dresser. It looked like something that would appear in a woman's room. "How 'bout tha one?" He suggested a red lacey bra with a black gem heart in the center.

"That is cute!" she smiled and lifted it up to make sure it was her size. "Dammit, I forgot to ask my dad for his card."

Riley rolled his eyes smiling and flashed his card infront of her. "I got dis." His voice was cool calm, and callective.

"Thanks lil Reezy." She giggled and , they walked over to the counter and placed the item on it.

"Will this be all?" The lady asked kindly.

"No, my sister is coming in a moment...hold on i'll go get her." Seani walked over to where she last saw her sister and stopped she she noticed them looking at the underwear with big blushes on their faces. Walking back to the counter she gave a slightly evil smile. "I'm sure my sister's new boyfriend will pay for her items." Riley hadn't a clue what she was talking about but shrugged it off. The cashier scanned the bra and placed it in a bag. She handed it to Seani and smiled.

"Will that be cash or credit?"

"Credit..." Riley said handing the credit card to the lady. They watched as she scanned it then handed it back to him.

"You're all set. Have a nice day." The lady said smiling.

"Thanks" The two said in unison.

Huey looked over Lala's shoulder and watched as she picked up another pair of underwear. "How about these?" She turned and showed him.

His chocolate eyes scanned over the fabric and blushed. "I like the black onces and the grey ones better" He confessed.

"Yeah," He set the pair down. "Me to." holding the two pairs Huey picked in her hands, she began to walktoward the counter. Not being able to control himself, Huey eyed her from her head and her ankles. He loved her wavy hair, small waist, large and luscious hips, then her long sexy legs. It felt like his heart was about to explode inside of his chest. He mostly love her face. To him, she was a beauty. A pure soul he wanted to take away from the world and introduce her to his world. Shopping for women's underwear was one thing he never thought he'd do until he was married.

"Huey?," She waved her hand infront of his face.

"Huh?" He looked in her eyes snapping out of his day dream.

"I forgot my dad's credit card, could you pay?" She asked smiling. "I'll pay you back."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his credit card. placing it on the counter, he looked at the happy girl standing next to him. "You don't have to pay me back."

Surprised at his answer, she blushed."Thank you Huey."

The cashier handed Huey back his card and he shoved it back into his pocket.

"Here you go sir, have a nice day." She said smiling and shutting the cash register.

Huey handed the bag to Lala and walked out of the store. She followed behind him with a bright smile. As they stepped out of the store, they looked left and right and noticed that their siblings were no where to be found.

"Oh damn, we lost them." Lala sighed slightly irritated.

"We should go find them." He looked at her and smiled.

"Lovely, a mall adventure." Lala giggled and looped her arm with his. At that moment, they both blushed and looked in eachother's eyes.

"would you rather go to Friendly's and get some fries or somethin'?" Huey said to her with a gentle look.

Lala thought about it for a moment and nodded. They walked slowly toward the other side of the mall. Taking in the company of eachother and absorbing each conversation, each word, and each laugh they had.

"Don't you have to go to school today?" Huey asked.

Shaking her head, she looked forward. "No, our classes were canceled because some kid lit the art department on fire."

"You're taking art classes in college?" He sounded a bit shocked.

"Yeah, my sister and I love drawing and creating things with photoshop."

Huey couldn't help but smile until he noticed a few of the men around them looking at the girl on his arm. Inside, a fire was burning and growing bigger and bigger.

"I mean, we also know most of the languages in the world because our father was a travelin' photographer and english teacher so we were able to move around the worl and learn different things from many best places." She continued. "We learned kung fu in china, Yoga in Japan, Vodka mixing in Russia, Dancing in Spain, and other things."

Huey was only half listening now. He never go jealous unless it came to a girl he liked. And Lala was on the top of his list now. Eyeing the men around them, he grew a bit angry but kept his composer.

"Huey?" She looked at him conerned. "Are you okay?"

Looking down to her, he then looked forward. "Yeah."

"Where do you think those two went anyway?" Lala asked.

"Knowing Riley?" He thought for a moment. "The sports store for a basketball or a jersey from his favorite team." He chuckled slightly. Lala let out a small giggle.

"Seani doesn't much care for sports but I think she like Riley." Shutting up quickly, she looked forward.

"Yeah, Riley won't stop starin' at your sister whenever she walks out the house"

"She denies it but I know she stares at him to." The girl giggled lightly.

As they walked into Friendly's, they took a seat near the back and waited for their menus. They could both already tell that today was going to be the best day ever.


	3. She's Got The Body Of A Goddess

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 3: **__She's Got The Body Of A Goddess._

The people walked around the mall happier than they've ever been. Children running where they not suppose to, teenagers kissing near the fountain, elderly people holding hands while strolling around in love, and parents holding their new born children with proud expressions. the atmosphere of the mall was lively and perfect for the day. Sunlight shown through the large glass windows that were stationed on the ceiling above the fountain. It filled the building with warmth and desire.

Riley was looking throughthe rack of basketball jeresy's that were located near the entrance of the sports store. He was looking for a plain white one in order to customize it with his own name. After searching for what seemed like mintues, he finally found a plain white one with dark blue lines on the sides. Lifting it, she checked the price tag. It was only twenty dollars but it would be a lot more to have it engraved with his own name and number. He would silently walk over to the only worker in the store.

"How much dis gon' be if i get it engraved today?" He asked the man.

"You're in a great deal of luck sir," The man said. He looked to be in his later thirties or so. "We are engraving for free today to celebrate the store's company birthday."

"Eyyy." Riley said smirking.

"What would you like it to say?"

"Lil Reezy." Riley said.

"Spell that for me please..." the man took out a piece of paper and a pen and waited.

"L-I-L space R-E-E-Z-Y."

The man wrote down exactly what Riley told him to but slowly. "And the number you'd like?"

"Seven." He looked over at the girl who was shifting through female clothes and smiled. Looking back to the man, he placed the shirt on the counter.

The man nodded. "Okay, it should be done in about an hour."

"Kay." Was all Riley said before feeling a pair of beautiful slender hand place a necklace around his perfect neck and under the braids that trailed down to his shoulders. A small diamond '_R'_ dangled off of it. He turned to see Seani smiling happily after she had finished clipping the silver chain together.

"Waz this?" He lifted it slightly with a smile then looked at her.

"A 'thank you' gift from me to you." After he left go of the charm, she positioned it perectly so it hung ad rested on his pecs that were hidden under his shirt.

"How'd you get it?"

"The cashier thinks i'm cute so he asked if I wanted one. I said 'yes' and he gave it to me for free so I picked an 'R' for 'Riley' and i'm giving it to you." She had a cute look on her face. Riley's blush appeared again and his heart started to do flips in his chest cavity. Her smile was bright, white, and perfectly straight. He would help but stare at her.

"Thanks.." He looked away avoid her green eyes. "You know you didn't have to do dat...ya know..."

"Just think of it as a 'thank you' presant." Walking back over to the rack of female clothing. Riley stared after her for a moment then back to the counter man.

"Is that woman your girlfriend sir?" The man asked smiling. "f she is, you two make one hell of a couple. Pardon my French."

Riley raised one of his eyebrows then shook his head. "Nah, she just a friend."

"Then you better hop to it young man, you never know when a woman like that can be stolen away from under your nose." The man went back to counting the money he had originally taken out. Rolling his eyes, Riley walked over to Seani and began to sift through the clothing. "Do ya wanna go find Huey and Lala and get the hell outta here?" He said leaning on the metal bar that held the clothes in place.

"Sure..." Seani said and beganto walk out of the store. Riley stopped and looked at the man.

"I'll be back for that tomorra, hol onto it fo' me." He then walked out of the store while the man smiled after him. Riley jogged over to the girl standing by the sparkling water. The light from the skylight bounced off of the water and flashed onto her fair skin. When she turned to look at him, it was like the world stopped. The sun light lit up her green eyes making them sparkle like emeralds in the sun. Her raven hair looked a bit lighter in the light and the look of her skin sent chills up and down his spine. He stared at her in awe, his chest constriction from the picture perfect image. For once in his life, he was speechless. Her pearl white smile gleaming in the sun rays. He would feel the blood in his veins pumping harder and harder. the blood in his cheeks turned his face a few new shades of red.

Seani looked at him with a concerned look on her pretty face. "Riley?"

The world sped up again to it's normal pace. Riley looked at her this time without the blush. "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She walked over to him and place her hand on his cheek. "You're really warm."

Riley gently pushed her hand away. "Y-Yeah, So wha?" Of course he had to keep up his bad boy look. But for some reason, it didn't harm her feelings none. "It's jus real hot in hurr. That's all." Denial written across his face made her giggle lightly.

Rolling her eyes she shook her eyes. "Yeah, Okay Riley." Picking up her bag, she walked away from him. Not wanting her to leave, he jogged after her. "We should go find them now...and I think I know exactly where they are." Seani looked over to the tall boy who was now at her side. Together, they made their way to the other side of the mall where most of the food was located.

Huey was silent for a few minutes. Himself and Lala had finished eating the large fries they had ordered and mized with their vanilla and chocolate milk shakes. Slurping the last bit of vanilla up through her straw, Lala finished and looked at him. "I had no idea you liked dipping your fries in your shakes!" She was pretty happy that she wasn't a freak like she had been told when she was younger. "Eveyone thinks i'm crazy but I think it brings out the flavor of the shake and fries." She smiled chewing another fry. By now, there was one left. "You can have it if you want."

Huey looked at her then the fry. "Split it?" He asked picking it up and breaking it perfectly in half. He reached over and smiled. Reaching for it, she placed it in her mouth.

After they both chewed and swallowed, she looked to him. "Thanks Huey." He silmply nodded then looked around the the people talking. Finally, their waitress cam over. She was a twenty something year old with light brown hair and blue eyes. Apperently, from what she told Huey and Lala, he name was Sara.

Setting the bill down, she smiled at them. "Here you go, call me over when you're ready." Both reached for the bill at the same moment. Their soft hands lightly touching. Just as they felt a static shock run through their fingers, they quickly pulled away. "OUCH! Sorry!" They said in unison. Neither touched the bill for the next two to three minutes. Finally, Huey reached for it. "I can pay, after all, i am the one wh offered it." He scanned over the words and numbers with his dazzling brown eyes. With the pen Sara had placed down on the table, he began to add up numbers, add the amount he was paying plus tip, and sign his name where the 'X' was located. He would then place his credit card on the tray and place the bill under the card.

"Huey, I can pay you back I swear i can." Lala pleaded. "I'm sorry about thi-"

"You don't have to Lala, I already told you." A small chuckle escaped from his breathtaking lips. Lala bit her lower lip in embaressment and looked down at her lap. She then looked up as soon as she heard Sara's voice.

"All set?" She asked Huey. He nodded to her. "Okay, i'll be right back with your card." With that, she took the bill and card away to the front register. Sliding it through a scanner, she pressed a few things that popped up on the screen and smiled. A few moments later, she walked back to the silent to and placed the card in Huey's hand. "Have a nice day..." She said happily before walking away.

"Hey I-"

"Well well well, we finally found you." Seani said looking at them with suspious eyes. Riley stood next to her witha weird grin on his face.

"Move ova nigga." Riley said pushing his older brother over in order for him to sit.

"Nigga, we'r leaving...we have to meet everyone down at the lake..." Huey said pushing his brother upward and standing. Huey stood up and helped Lala up. "Now let's go before we're late." Huey hadn't realized he hadn't let go of her hand yet. Lala walked along sit of him not trying to mention their hands were connected. Riley and Seani smirked at eachother then trailed behind them. "Riley i'm driving this time."

"Wha nigga!" Riley glared at him. "My drivin' ain't that bad!"

"Yes it is and if you ruin Granddad's car, we'll never be able to use it again."

Riley sucked his teeth making a slight '_tnit'_ noise.

"Just get yo dumbass in the car riley." Huey said getting in the driver seat. "Oh and yo ass is sittin' in the back." Riley looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah whateva nigga." He sat in the back seat behind Huey's seat while Lala sat in the front passenger seat and Seani sat in the back next to Riley.

"How far away is it?" Seani asked smiling.

"It's outside of town but i'd say twenty or thirty minutes." Huey said fixing the rear view mirror. He made sure he was able to see out of the back window. Reaching for his seat belt, he pulled it over his shoulder and popped it into the buckle. Seani, Riley and Lala did the same. Riley undid his for a moment and leaned forward pressing the play button on the stereo. He then changed the channel and turned the volume up high. Suddenly, a familiar song picked up where the car turning off had left off.

_"If your horny, Let's do it_

_Ride it, My Pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

_Sitting here flossing_

_Peeping your steelo_

_Just once if I have the chance_

_The things I will do to you_

_You and your body_

_Every single portion_

_Send chills up and down your spine_

_Juices flowing down your thigh"_

"Fuckin' love this song!" Riley said sitting back in his seat singing. He put his seat belt on and kept singing. A blush ran across Huey's face as he pulled away from the packing space.

Seani began to laugh a bit then wiped the laughing tears from her eyes. "Dlya smeshno." She said shaking her head. She then began to sing with the song. Her and Riley in the back seat singing a song about sex. How uncomfortable for Huey and Lala. Lala looked at Huey then out the window. Huey rolled the windows down letting fresh air in. He began to pull out of the parking lot, then drove down the road as he merged onto the highway. "You guys have your bathing suits?" Seani asked smiling.

"Yeah yeah. Under our jeans." Riley said lifting up his shirt a bit giving Seani a good view of his side.

"You guys can change at the lake." Huey said over the loud music. He smiled over to Lala then back to the road. As the sexual songs played from the CD, everyone would either sing along or stay quiet. For thirt minutes, it was nothing but laughs, singing and inside car dancing like there was no tomorrow.

The sun was still high in the sky which made it it a bit hotter outside than it originally was. That didn't matter anymore. The windows were down, the music was up, and the timing was perfect. Carefully driving downs a rocky path that led to the lake, Huey noticed his friends and a bunch of other people swimming and hanging around. Huey manuvered the car into a parking space that was reserved just for him and cut the engine off with a turn of the key. Lala reached into the bag she was carrying and pulled our hers and Seani's swim suits. Huey opened his door exiting the driver seat. Him and Riley were greated by Huey's friend. He was a tall, dark brown skinned boy with long,dark brown dreadlocks that lengthed a bit past his broad shoulders. He had a body that was tonded out with muscle and was drenched from the lake water. Tieing hismany dreadlocks back, was a bandana with the 'Jamaican Flag' on it.

"Ey there Huey!" The male said giving Huey a male hug. You could hear in his voice that he wasn't one-hundred percent American.

"Hey Michael." Huey said with a smile.

"Yo wuz good Caesar!" Huey said smiling and giving him a male hug aswell.

"Same same my brotha." He smiled.

Scooting out of Riley's side door, Seani stood up and smiled leaving her back in the backseat. Lala would open her door and exit. Holding the new suits in her hands, she walked around the car to her sister and stood their watching.

"Well well what do we got here?" Michael said eyeing the girls like a hungry wolf.

"This is Lala..." Huey pointed out.

"Hi." She smiled and waved slightly.

"And Seani hunter." He pointed to the two girls addressing the girls by their names.

"Hey." Seani said after Huey introduced her.

"Well ain't chu two some of the most finest girls i've ever seen!" Huey, grabbed Michael by his drealocks and pulled him over toward where the rest of the party people were.

"You guys can go change ova there..." Riley said pointing to the female's bathrooms. Nodding, the girls understood and began to walk over. Their heels were making it a bit harder to keep their balance but they managed fine. Riley, walked over to his brother.

"Well that was a bit..weird." Seani said smiling as she walked into on of the big stalls. Lala, who had walked into the large stall with her nodded.

"Very. I never thought I'd meet someone like that. He was..charmin'" She giggled. Together, they striped off their close revealing their naked bodies. Snatching off the tags, the put on their swim suits. "Canyou tie this for me?" Lala asked turning her back to her sister. Seani took hold of the white strings and began to tie them. "That's tight enough." She smiled. She tied a knot into the strings and smiled.

"There ya go." She said. "Help me with mine please?" Lala did the same for her sister. The bleach white color of Lala's suit worked well with semi-dark skin. There was not a trace of hair of these girls and it was slightly stunning. Seani and Lala tied their long black hair up into buns and smiled. They put their heels and clothes into the bag and walked out of the stall. "Ready?" Seani said.

Taking a deep breath, Lala nodded. "Yuppers." Arm in arm, they walked out into the sunlight. The light shown on their perfect, hairless skin like they were angels. Huey, Riley and Michael were already in the water. Riley was splashing around. He then splashed so hard, a wave over came Huey and his once poofy afro sank down over his eyes.

"Dammit Riley!" Huey said parting his thick hair from his eyes. He glared over to Riley who seemed awestruck. "What are you staring at?" He flipped his hair back and looked to the two girls that were walking toward them.

Riley stared at Seani as if she were something he'd never seen before. eyeing her, he noticed Seani's skin first. She looked like a sun goddess or atleast looked like she was kissed all over her body by one. Her black bikini gave her gorgeous body emphisis. Her black hair was put up in a messy bun with a few strands hanging infront of her face. Her eyes made his breath stop and freeze as if it were below zero outside. Her large chest made him want to grab onto her and never let go. She had a toned abdomen, and perfect sized hips. Her thighs were amazing and if he looked and her feet he might fall off the deep end because her's were perfect in every way.

Huey, who had just flipped his hair back blinked his brown eyes a bit and stared at Lala. Her hair, aswell, was tied up in a bun but she didn't have any strands hanging down infront her beautiful face. Such beautiful sun kissed skin should be cherished by the world, he thought. He wanted to grab onto her and preserve as she was. Her hips made his lick his lips in lust. Continuing to stare, he gawked at her hour glass shaped figure. His chest was pounding. He noticed, as she got closer, the beauty mark on the left side of her abdomen under her bust line. Eyeing her further, He noticed that he loved herlegs the most. So long and gorgeous, like a never ending river. his head was nearly spinning.

Lala walked over to the car and placed the bag on the seat. Her self and her sister then walked over to the edge of the water. "How is it boys?" Lala asked.

Silence.

"Boys?"

Silence.

Rolling her eyes, she ran into the water and with her sister behind her and tackled Huey giggling. Seani hung onto Riley back snapping him out of his daydream. "Wake up Mister." Seani smiled and hung onto him. "Ey 'm up 'm up" He chuckled and grabbed onto her from behind pulling her further on his back until he was giving her a 'piggy back' ride. His hands grasped her butt carefully. Both blushed not believing what was happening. Huey held onto Lala's wet body as close as he could. At this moment, he wanted to stop time and hold onto her for the rest of their swam backwards with her safely in his strong arms. His arms were wrapped around her tiny waist like he was her belt buckle. For a small moment,the world didn't matter anymore. As he walked backward, deeper and deeper into unknowing water, Lala was kicking her legs slightly under the water. She looked up and their eyes met, alineing perfectly. Their brown eyes meeting.

"H-Hi..." She smiled and whispered her words.

"Hey..." He said whispered back with a soft smile.

Riley ducked until the cool water and swam while Seani was on his back. They came up for air and laughed a bit. "Let's go get some food." Seani said.

"Iight Boo." Riley smirked and carryied her back to the shore in order to stuff their faces.

The sun began to set behind Huey and he turned around with Lala in his arms. Riley and Seani grabbed a paper plate and a few pieces of food that was brought by other people. Seani, after getting their food, escorted Riley to the dock where they sat down and watched the sunset.

Huey held Lala in his arms Bridal Style. "Huey?"

Huey watched the sun go slowly down behind the trees. "Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She said releaseing around his neck and placing her hands in her lap. Smiling, she rested her head on his soft shoulder and smiled. Hearing her question, he held her closer in the cold water and smiled.

"I do..." He whispered and kissed her forehead lightly. "And I think I just found it." After giving her a gentle forehead kiss, he rested his cheek on her head and closed his eyes feeling her cold skin turn warm in his arms.

Riley watched the sunset and slyly wrapped his arm around Seani's shoulder gently pulling her closer him. Willingly, she leaned closer to him watching the pink and orange colors stream across the sky light the northerlights. His body was shaking slightly because of the cool air hitting his skin and sending chills through him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held him close and smiled.

Music played in the background while teenager danced, sang and enjoyed eachother's company.

It got darker so someone built a large bon fire to keep warm. It was large and the sparks flew into the dark sky like fireflies. As someone turned on a small BoomBox that was brought, a soft song began to play on the first track.

_ "I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_ But it's not the same without you_

_ Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_ The silence isn't so bad_

_ 'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_ 'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_ Are right where yours fit perfectly"_

People who liked the song and who didn't would stand up, if sitting, with their lover and dance slowly as if they were being turned by a crank. Riley would stand and hold onto Seani's hand leading her away from the dock and over to the fire. She placed her arms around his neck while he placed his on her hips. They swayed gently to the music that seemed to carry them away into space. the air was cool, the tide was right, and the moment could last forever for all Seani and Riley cared. They just wanted it to last.

Lala and Huey sat onthe beach watching the moon. They were silent for a moment fun had their fingers laced together. The cold sand between their toes made them smile, the tide touching their already soaked legs put a smile on their faces.

"I love watching the stars Huey." Lala said looking up at the millions of diamonds sparkling in the black sky. "They each tell a story or...if I need them...listen when I talk." Huey looked at her with a soft expression. "Look Huey!" She whispered and pointed up to the shooting star that flew across the darkness of the sky. "Make a wish! Hurry." Closing her eyes, she wished her hardest for something she's been wanting.

"Why wish for it when i've already got it?" He smiled and looked at her. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him.

"W-what do you mean."

"I want you to be my girl Lala." He confessed whole heartedly.

"B-Be your girl?" She stuttered. "As in be your girlfriend?"

He looked at her and nodded. Looking back to the full moon, Huey sighed. "You don't have to be if you don't want to Lala." His voice had a bit of sadness in it.

She would pull their hands upward toward her face. Gently, she placed a kiss on the back of his hand. "I want to." A smile crossed her lips. "I want to be your girl."

"Riley?" Seani whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah?" Riley smiled slightly

Waiting for a moment, Seani shook her head. "Nevermind..."

"Nah, tell me."

"Well, do you like me?" She asked lifted her head and looking at him. Her eyes big and breathtaking.

"L-Like? A-As in...?"

"As in...like like."

"I-I guess so...why?" He looked at her as they swayed softly to the gentle music. "D-Do ya wanna be my girlfriend or somethin'?" A blush became visible on his cheeks.

Realizing he had someohow read her mind, she nodded eagerly and pushed herself up on her tip-toes, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'd like that very much Riley." Another star wisped across the night sky making most everyone stopand stare. "It's beautiful..." Seani said staring up as more seemed to flash across the sky.

"Yea, you are, I-I mean yeah it is." He said reaching down for her hand. She gripped his hand ever so gently and laced their fingers together.

"Welcome to Wood Crest..." Riley and huey said at the same time.

The girl's smiled at their new boyfriends and leaned on them keeping their fingers laced together. The music in the background changed to something more party like but as everyone danced, drank and partyed, The new couples sat by the water and watched the sky until the time hit Midnight.


	4. College Life Sucks!

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 4: **__College Life Sucks! _

Sunlight peaked over the horizan slowly, shining it's rays across the Earth like a lamp to a book. The new sky had a soft vanilla look to it. So gentle and real. The new light seemed to push back the darkness. Pushing it back into wherever it came from, everything was touched with life to the already lively town once the sunshine set in the way it was meant to do so.

Riley cracked his eyes open slowly. The sunlight beaming through the window on the other side of the room stung his eyes. Trying to cover himself back up with his thin sheet, he felt a swift wind grasp it and pull it off his half naked body. He jumped up to a very familiar sight. His brother, Huey, had pulled his blankets off. Huey, who was normally a morning person, had already gotten himself ready for the day. His dark brown afro was perfectly managed. He was shaved and nearly clean cut on his chin, minus the thin line of hair that outlined his handsome jaw line and the small patch of hair a few inches below his bottom lip. Covering his torse was a black buttom up shirt with the cuffs rolled up once to show off a little, fake diamond cufflinks. This shirt, at the buttom, was untucked so it drapped down over the hem of his slightly baggy jeans. As he snatched the sheets off of his brother, he glared at him.

"Nigga, what is yu doin'?!" Riley suddenly yelled at his brother. He grabbed the sheets back and covered himself. He was only in his boxers. "Nigga, you gay." He said looking at the clock.

"Just get up RIley," Huey huffed. "We're going to be late." With that, Huey left Riley alone in their bedroom as he made his way down stares.

Riley, who was still sitting on his bed, tried to adjust his eyes to the light. After staring at the clock for a good few seconds, he noticed it said '_11:45_ _AM'. _He quickly got up from his warm bed and scrambled over to his closet where his and Huey's clothing, shoes, and guns were located. He grabbed whatever was in arm's reach. This included just a plain white tee shirt, his over sized, baggy pants, and his favorite dark cream colored Timberland boots. All the while, the necklace that his girlfriend had given him slapped against his chest when he moved. Realizing it, he stopped for a moment and stared at it.

"RILEY!" Huey yelled up the stairs.

"Chill Nigga!" Riley said putting his shirt on and forcefully pulling on his pants. Quickly, he tied the short laces and grabbed his sketch book before dashing out of his bedroom. "Why you yellin'? I'm right here damn." He glared at his brother as he decended the steps. Pushing by his brother, he walked, with an attitude, toward '_Dorothy_', Ganddad's car. Huey grabbed the car keys off of the kitchen counter. Walking into the livingroom, he noticed Robert had fallen asleep in his lay back recliner. Writing a quick note, Huey grabbed his bag and headed out the door. Walking over to the car, he could see his brother pouting in the front seat. His arm s were crossed over his chest and he was yawning every few minutes. Huey opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. Putting on his seat belt, he pushed the key in and turned it backward which made the car roar to life. All the while, Riley was mumbling a few unhearable words while looking out the window. Huey simply rolled his eyes and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road where he drove, not fast, but not slow either.

Across the street, in the Hunter house, the girls were busy fixing themselve in the large bathroom. There were two mirrors over the huge sinks. Their cosmetics scattered along the marble and inside the bowl shaped dip. Lala applyed a thin line of black eyeliner on her teardock. Next, she would flutter her eyelashes up by using some expensive mascara. Last, she brushed out the snarles and knots from her thick hair. It bounced and curled perfectly. Seani, who was next to Lala, added a thin line of black eyeliner as well to her teardocks. She applyed clear lip gloss to her already shiny lips. Turning, she turned to look in the large body mirror located next to the spa like bathtub. Today, she was wearing a short, punkish dress. It was dark green. It had a fitted upper half so it hugged her waist perfectly. It had corset style lace up front with silver metal D rings and black ribbon, a halter neck strap and zipper on the front. She was also wearing black, lolita like shoes on her feet. Her long black hair was tied in a pony tail and was brought around her shoulder and drapped down over the right side of her chest. Feeling good, she began to walk toward the door. "See you downstairs Sis." She smiled and walked out.

While applying her mascara, Lala looked at her sister's mirror reflection. "Okay." She she smiled and soon finished. Her eyelashed fanned out like a fantacy. Turning toward the same mirror her sister had, she fixed her shirt. It was a black, cut t-shirt that drapped down one of her arms exposin her tanned shoulder. This shirt was also lifted on the sides so seeing her waist was an easy sight. She was wearing tight, greyish blue skinny jeans that hugged her legs in the best places. Lastly, she slipped her feet into some black flats. Acknowledging herself in the mirror, she was pleased. While walking out of the bathroom, she flicked off the light switch and made her way down the staircase. "I'm ready." She said meeting her sister by the front door.

"Finally, now let's go." Seani grabbed Ethan's car keys and walked out of the door. running toward the car. Lala grabbed her sketch book and bag and ran out of the door shutting it behind her. Running toward the car, her sister tossed her the keys. "You're driving." Lala caught the keys easily and jumped in the drivers seat. Seani climbed into the passenger side. Lala shoved the key into the ignition and turned it. The car roared to life and she pulled, slowly, out onto the street. "Don't drive crazy like you did last time Dad let us use his car..." Seani warned and rolled down her window.

Lala smiled and sped down the street in the same direction as the boys went. "I'm a great driver!" She smiled and fixed her mirror as she drove. "I'm way better than you anyway."

"That's not true and you know it La." She rolled her eyes.

"It is so true." Lala stopped at a light and waited until it turned green.

"What classes do you have today?" Lala asked watching the road and turned certain corners when she needed to.

"I have my art computer class and my drawing classes today." Seani said. "How about you?"

Lala thought for a moment then remembered. "Oh,, I have my drawing classes today only."

"That's all?" Seani's eyebrow rose a bit.

"Yup and I am damn well happy about it because I want to go home and see my new boyfriend." Lala confessed with a big smile on her face.

"You and me both sista!" Seani would reach over and turn the volume up on the stereo letting music flood out of the windows. The bass was thick and booming.

About twenty minutes after they left, the boys pulled the car up into a good parking space. Huey turned the key forward and pulled it out quickly. As soon as he did, he grabbed his bag and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. Without first giving Riley a chance to get out, he locked the doors which left his brother nearly trapped.

"Ey! Huey! This ain't funny!" Riley yelled in the car at his brother. Huey chuckled and began to walk away. "HUEY!" After Huey was a good distance away, he unlocked the doors giving Riley a chance to get out. "Asshole..." He mumbled and gathered his sketchbook in his arm then proceeded to walk toward the large building. "I'll get him back." Riley glared at his brother's back. Huey stopped at the entrance and waited to his brother. As soon as they entered, they glared at eachother. Huey sighed and walked away from his brother

"Later." Huey said turning his back to Riley

"Yeah whatevea nigga" Riley rolled his eyes and walked the opposite direction. "Fuck you prissy ass bitch." He mumbled. Riley finally found his classroom and walked into the door to a class of staring eyes which included the teacher.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Freeman." The male teacher said.

"Yeah yeah." Riley waved his hand with a sloppy motion at him and walked up the steps to his seat. As class went one, Riley stared at the board about their next prject they were going to be doing. Something about dragons and tribal tattoos. He was only half listening though. Lasying his head down on the desk, he began to doodle different things on a fresh paper in his sketch book. His hand would move so perfectly with the pencil it was almost hypnotizing. On the fresh, white paper, he drew what looked like a woman's face. A young face. Full of life. With big eyes, beautiful eyelashes and a smile that would stop anyone's heart. The woman's heart was braided into one braid that was drapped over her left shoulder. Shading what needed to be, he stared at it with a soft expression. He signed it _'Riley Freeman August 25th' _ in fantsy cursive letters.

Huey, who was more of a political/science boy, was sitting in his debators class taking good notes as hand was moving so fast it was like lightening. In only one day, his note book was nearly filled with amazing information and whatever he could really catch. His female professor would stare at him the most for some reason he couldn't really make out. On a daily basses, she was flirty with him. She was a tall, bleach blonde, toothpick with a small chest but big butt. Her eyes were dark blue and she was admittingly pretty though Huey was not interested. Huey's head was tilted downward and his eyesx were reading over his notes. He pointed to the board without lookin up and stated; "You got that statement wrong." The teacher turned to Huey and looked at him for a moment. She then turned to the board and read it over. "It's suppose to say_ 'nine-eleven was a lie that the Government created to fool weak minded people.'" _He kept writting on paper after papaer. "I'm sure an idiot such as yourself could have figured that out."

"MR. FREEMAN!" She huffed. "I will see you after class!" Turning around with a slight attitude, she continued to write with the white chalk. Huey shook his head and sighed.

By this time, Seani and Lala had already arrived in their air class. Being that they took the same course in art, they got the same classes. Lala, who was usually drawing all of the time, was nearly past out on her desk. Being that her seat was on the top row and in the corner, she could sleep without bother. Seani was drawing on the paper the teacher had handed out to the class earlier. She drew little anime figures, using every inch of the paper she could. Seani seat was located right below her sisters and as she turned, she noticed Lala was sleeping. Seani reached up and hit her sister on her head. "Wake up Lala!" She whispered in an angry tone.

Lala's eyes shot open and she yelled. "No don't take my cranberry juice and cookies!" The entire class, including the teacher turned to her and glared. She rubbed her eyes and stared back. "What?"

"Lala hunter, detention after class TODAY!" The teacher said in an angry tone.

"Argh." She banged her head back onto the desk and sighed.

Seani, who was more than angry with her sleeping sister, placed her face in her hands and shook her head. "My sister the idiot ladies and gentlemen..." She whispered to herself. "I wish Riley was here.." She whispered with a sad sigh. Suddenly, the sound of the end bell rang throughout the halls and rooms sending students out and flooding the hallways. Lala tried to sneak away behind Seani. Seani quickly pulled her sister out of the room and they ran out from the class and through the barage of humans as they giggled.

As she ran behind her sister, Lala held her hand. "Thank for saving my ass back there!"

"Yeah whatever!" She said smiling and running out of the building. "Just don't get in trouble again because i am NOT bailing your ass out again."

"Then why did you do it this time?" Lala stood beside her sister who was catching her breath.

"Because I needed a ride home," Seani smiled and stood straight gathering her posture. "I hate driving alone." Lala stared at her with a blank expression for a moment then rolled her brown eyes and shook her head in disbelief. Finally catching more oxygen than their bodies could ever hold, they began to walk back toward the doors to watch the basketball players practice for the up and coming game. Before they could reachthe doors, they saw two familiar faces walking with angry expressions out of the glass doors. "RILEY!" Seani shouted. Riley's head snapped up from the ground when he saw the happy girl run toward him. He dropped his things and held out his toned arms from her. She ran toward him and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist as he caught her. His hands rested under her butt as hers were playing with his braids. He had a soft smile on his face. "You've got a bit of drool right there." She said wiping away the strayed saliva.

"Thanks..." He smiled and held her up a bit higher so he was slightly looking up at her.

Lala, who had noticed Huey was blushing. She stood with her hands resting gently infront of her pelvic area. Huey's angry expression turned to a soft and relieved smile when he saw her. Slowly, he strolled up to her and looped his arm around her thin waist. The blush on her semi tanned cheeks made his chuckle lightly. "Hey there." He whispered gently as he pulled her so close to his toned body that ot even a piece of paper could slip between them.

"H-Hi Huey." She dropped her sketch book, letting it hit the concrete stairs with a loud '_THUMP.'_ Reaching up, she rested her soft hands on his cheeks. Huey leaned down to her and pressed his lips onto hers. Their eyes closed and their lips connected like a puzzle piece. He let his bag slip from his arm as it to hit the ground with a loud sound. He could taste the mint gum she had been chewing earlier. It gave her mouth a very cold but tastey flavor. Her heart seemed to be doing backflips in her body in the quickest pace ever recorded. Her long legs started to get shakey but she withstood the best she could untl their first and most passionate kiss broke. Their passion filled brown eyes meeting with soft expressions of want, need, and must.

"Hey Lala." Huey whispered kissing her cheek gently leaving the already blushing girl to giggle uncontrolably. With his left hand, he bent down and picked up his bag strapping it onto his back. He grabbed her sketch book aswell tucking it under his arm protecting it. Using his right hand, he pushed strands of midnight black hair out of her face. "You going to the basketball practice game?"

Riley, who was still holding his girlfriend and his book, walked over to them. "We 'bout to go there to but I gotta get my shorts first." He smiled.

"You're on the team?" Seani looked at him still playing with the brown braids that dangled slightly down his back.

"Yeah." He replied. "Let me grab my shorts and i'll meet you there." He set Seani down gently but she didn't want to let go. "Seani," He sighed and smiled. "I'll be right there."

She looked at their car then back at him. "Let me go with you," She basically pleaded with her green eyes that he himself couldn't resist. "We can meet Huey and Lala there...i'm sure they'll grab good seats." Riley sighed and nodded grabbing the keys from Huey. Together, hand in hand, they walked down the row of fantsy cars in order to get to 'Dorothy.' Riley pressed the 'unlock' button which made the car beep once which meant it unlocked. Instead of immidiently grabbing his shorts, Riley turned Seani toward him and pressed her slowly and sensually against the outsideof the car. "R-Riley?" Seani rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Riley leaned a bit closer to her. One of his arms were looped around her waist while the other rested on the car ensuring that his beautiful girl wouldn't get away.

"Arn't you suppose to be getting y-"She was cut off by the sudden movement of Riley's lips pressing against her lip gloss coated ones. He could taste the cocoa flavor of her gloss. It drove his a bit insane in his head because he was loving her taste to the fullest. Giving in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers as her chest pressed below his chest seeing as he was a bit taller than she was. They pulled apart from the amaing kiss trying to atch their breath. "Don't think just be-" He kissed her again.

"Just shut up an' kiss me." He grinned at her and pressed his lips to her's once more. Obeying, she did so and gave into his passionate kiss.

"Don't...mind..if..i do." She spoke fast between their hot makeout session.

Lacing their fingers together, Huey led Lala through the doors inorder to give their siblings time alone. Lala let out a small giggle as she entered the now abandoned building. the silence flooded through their ears. Only sound entering the empiness was the cound of them walking. "I hope they're not planningto sleep with eachother in my Granddad's car." Huey sighed. Biting her lower lip gently, tasting her own lip gloss, she avoided his eyes. "What?" He noticed the look on her face. It was cute but concerning.

"Seani..is a..." she stopped talking tring to find a way to say so.

"Is a what?" Huey smiled at her.

"Seani's a virgin..."

"So?" His eye brow rose slightly. "What's wrong with being a Virgin?" He asked looking forward.

"N-Nothing. I'm a virgin to but she's not gonna give up her's so easy." Releasing her lip from her teeth, she looked at him with question in her Holy Goddess eyes. "Are you a virgin Huey?"

Huey stopped breathing for a moment and tried his best to come up with a good answer. "Well, Not really." He extended his words.

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Lala questioned looking him. She released his hand and crossed her arms over her large chest. Huey, who had felt her left go, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him once again, Though this time, he hand her back pressed against a locker. Her face seemed to turn red and she stared downward. Huey placed his hand on the side of her head and stared at her with a soft expression

"I had sex wit some girl, I don't even remember...but I had sex wit her and that was it..." He tried to explain. "No love, no feelings, no contact after that. It was only lust Lala."

She reached up, standing on her tip toes, and tangled her fingers in his soft afro. "As long as i'm your last girl Huey, I don't give a damn." Smiling, he leaned down to her and kissed her with passion and a deep feeling that says 'from now on, i'm only yours.' The corner intercom beeped and a voice spoke over the loud speaker.

_"All basketball athletes please report to the gymnasiam for practice. All basketball athletes please report to the gymnasiam for practice. Thank you."_

The voice cut out. Huey and Lala, hearing the voice broke their exciting kiss and gasped for breath. Chills were shimmering up their spines as they stared at each other. "We'd better go grab seats before Seani chews my head off." Lala smiled and grabbed Hueys hand as they ran down the hall toward the Gym.

Riley and Seani broke their kiss as the sound of the loud speaker. "Dammit," Riley let go of her and reached into the backseat, grabbing his black duffel bag. He threw it on his shoulder and shut the door. Pressing the 'lock' button, the car locked once gain. "Come on..." He sighed and reached his hand out to her. She gladly took it and they laced their fingers together. Walking side by side, they strolled through the glass doors and down the empty hall. From a distance, they saw what looked like a female figure walking toward them. Realizing who it was, Riley released Seani's hand was walked a bit faster toward the figure. "HEY C-MERPH!" Her yelled to the figure. It was, in fact, Cindy Mcphearson, Riley's well known best friend. She had blond hair that was braided back in two french braids the scaled down her nearly girly body that was hidden under her baggy basketball uniform. Her skin was as white as Seani's if not white, and her attitude was ugly.

"Hey Lil Reey!" She smiled as they did their made up handshake and hugged like they were brother and sister. "Who's the Goth?" Cindy asked gesturing toward Seani who was standing a few inches behind Riley.

"This i-"

"Goth?" Seani glared at the blond girl. "For your information Tomboy, it's called Punk NOT Goth." Seani's arms were already crossed over her large chest and her hips were swayed to one dominate side.

"Whoa, shoot calm down '_Punk'_" Cindy mocked her. "I was only askin'"

Riley was now in the middle of a word cat fight. Not knowing what to do, he grabbed Seani by her wrist and dragged her away. "Watch what your saying bitch or you'll end up in a fuckin' ditch!" She yelled back as she was being dragged away. Riley suddenly slammed her against a locker nearly knocking the breath out of her.

"What the fuck was you doin'?" He yelled at her.

"I was defending myself!" Seani argued.

"Cindy coulda killed ya if she wanted to!"

"Well maybe you should take me back there so I can put my foot in her flat as-"

"No! I-I ain't gonna watch you get yo'self fucked up ova somethin' stupid." He placed his hands on either side of her head and looked down at the floor. Seani, who noticed the fear in his voice, crouched down and looked up at the boy who was leaning down.

"I wouldn't let you watch me get hurt Riley..." She reached upward with one hand and rested it on his cheek. "I care about you and your feelings." He stood straight once again and helped her inside a standing position. "Now let's go before the couch chews your head off Riley." She gave him a sweet smile and led him toward the gym. In Riley's eyes, there was a bit of fear for her. What he had just witnessed was nearly the end of the world as he knew it. As they entered the gym, they noticed practice had already started.

"Mr Freeman," The husky couch said facing him with the upmost disappointment. "It's so nice of you to join us today." He was a muscled man with buzz cut hair, and semi dark skin. "Get yourself changed." Riley sighed and kissed Seani on her cheek. He then ran into the boy's changing room leaving Seani to search around for her sister. There were four sections of benches that could fit maybe sixty to ninty people scanned the area with her eyes and finally realized Lala and Huey weren't there. She balled her fists up and sighed. Picking a seat on the very top of the sections of rows that were set behind the right side basketball hoop. When she finally got to the top, she sat there and watched the sweaty boys run after each other pulling dirty tricks in order to grab the brownish ball. Looking to the door Riley had ran into, he ran back out in his blue and black basketball shorts and a white tank top. He dropped his bag by the bench and joined the game after a few scoldings from the couch.

"Let me get a drink first." Lala smiled and bent over the water fountain. She turned a knob and water sprang out of the hole. Pressing her lips to the water, she drank. Huey stood by her holding her book. Once she was done, she stood and he handed her sketchbook back to her so that it was now safe in her arms. Suddenly, she felt a sharp nudge on her shoulder. Her black book fell to the ground scattering her loose drawings all over the hallway. "HEY!" She turned and yelled to the person. "Watchit next time clutz!" The person turned to her and glared. It was Cindy. She was on her way to the gym when she shoved into her.

"Excuse me Pubic head." Cindy walked up to her nearly getting to close to her face but avoiding it.

"Is you deaf bitch?" Lala balled her fists up getting ready to strick her face with one blow.

"Betta watch yo'elf girl."

"Or what?" Lala challenged as she glared at her.

"I'll lay you down all over this damn hallway that's what."

Huey grabbed Lala and pulled her against him. "Shut up Cindy." He glared at her.

Cindy looked at him with a slight grin. "Oh Huey, is this your new bitch?" Lala wanted to charge at her but was being held tightly by her arms against him. "No, actually she's my new girlfriend so watch what you say because I don't think Riley would be so happy when I tell him what you just called his friend." Cindy had a look of shock on her face. Turning on her heels, she began to walk away from them and into the Gym. Huey finally released Lala's arms letting her turn to him.

"What the fuck was her problem!?" She ground her teeth together in anger.

"Don't mind her, she's Jazmine's best friend." He sighed bent down picking up her drawings. Lala would get on her knees and pick up the loose papers with an angry look on her once gentle face. "Don't let her get to you La."

Lala stopped for a minute and looked at him as she stood up. They had cleared the hall of her papers. He stood up and looked at her handing her her book and papers. "Does my hair really look like pubic hair!?" She fake cried to him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "No it doesn't. It's perfect." They laughed together and walked through the doors of the gym. There, they searched for Seani. They finally found her sitting on the top row of the blue colored bench seats. Lala pulled Huey up the steps and sat next to her sister.

"Where have you been?" Seani looked up from her sketch and looked to her sister and Huey. "You guys better now have been having s-"

"NO!" Huey and Lala said in unison. Seani stared at them and grinned nodding her head.

"No, I nearly punched some girl in the face because she pushed me and said my hair looks like pubic hair."

"Your hair isn't even like that. It's wavy not ultra curly...she may have been blind. I have a run in with some girl to because she called me a 'goth'." Seani sighed.

"Your punk not goth."

"Yeah her name was Cindy Mcphearson." Seani looked at her sister.

Lala looked at her sister in shock. "She's the one i had a run in with and Huey threatened to tell Riley about it so she backed off." Lala and Seani stared at each other for a moment and at the same time, slowly turned toward Huey. "Huey, what's Riley's relationship with Cindy."

Huey, who was busy doing his science homework looked at them with a pencil in his mouth. Lala grabbed the pencil and glared at him. "They're best friends."

"BEST FRIENDS?!" They gasped at the same time.

"Yeah and Cindy at one point had a crush on Riley so now when she does something I threaten to tell Riley and she just gives up." All three sat in silence for a few minutes. Lala and Seani stared at Cindy and Riley who were busy practicing their throws. neither of them missed one. "But you have nothing to worry about Seani..." They quickly looked at Huey who's eyes were scanning over the paper in his lap. "He doesn't like her like he likes you." Seani let out a sigh. She began to pack away her things and stood from her seat. Without saying a word, she walked over to the stairs and began to walk down them until she got onto the court floor. Lala leaned her head on Huey's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Seani, before exiting the gym walked over to Cindy who was trying to toss the ball into the net but each time it missed. "This," Seani said snatching the ball away from her. "Is how you throw a basketball Cindy." She would stand a few feet away from the hoop and toss the ball into the net. It went right in without looping the hoop. Everyone went silent as the ball bounced loudly. With that, she walked to the toward the door ad pushed it open. When she let, the couch was even in shock. She shot a basket, in high heels against Cindy Mcphearson.

The couch walked over to Riley and pulled him aside. "Who was that girl?" He asked with a bit of shock.

Riley looked at him then grinned. "That girl is my girlfriend Seani hunter."


	5. Danger Zone

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 5: **__Danger Zone_

Practice seemed to push on forever. The screetching and squeeking of sneakers made scracthing nails on a calk board sound like a love song. Players of both genders were passing the light brown sphere back and forth between eachother in order to either shoot it or dunk it into the baskestball hoop. After a while, watching the sweaty players had gotten a bit boring so Lala had decided to lay her head down on Huey's lap after he had finished his homework. He softly stroked her head running his fingers through her soft, puffy, black hair. He kept his brown eyes latched onto his little brother, watching every way he moved his feet, seeing if there was anyway he could fix his foot work. Lala smiled feeling each touch of Huey's fingers scale through her locks. He was leaning back on the wall with his feet resting on the edge of the lower bench infront of him. Nearly asleep, Lala heard the loud scream of the coach's whistle. Hearing it, the team circled up and listen to words the coach was saying. Lala and Huey couldn't make out the words but they didn't care, she closed her eyes again breathing in Huey's wondering scent. He smelled like the Axe Pheonix spray that made her want to grab him and kiss him all over his skin. From now on, she wanted him to smell just like this for the rest of their lives. Feeling a soft shaking motion, she opened her eyes slowly. She sat up quickly which made her headbutt him Huey in the nose. Huey jumped back holding his nose.

"Oh God Huey i'm so sorry!" Lala said with shock and an apologenic look stamped on her face. Tears began to fill in her brown eyes as she stared at her in pain boyfriend.

Huey looked over to her and removed his hands from his nose as he looked at her. A trail of blood leaked from both of his nostrals. "It's okay La," He reached over wiping away her apologizing tears. "It doesn't hurt."

Lala shook her head and pulled an unused tissue out of her pocket She would dab his upper lip removing the red liquid as quick as she could. "I'm so so so sorry Huey. Oh God,i'm so sorry." She kept apologizing.

Huey suddenly grabbed her wrist and held her there for a moment. "Lala," He looked at her "Shudup." He smiled and said with a joking voice. "I'm okay, see?" He touched his nose. Not even a flinch came over him. "Nothing is broken La. I promise." Reaching over, he wiped away her falling tears. He would release her wrist and allow her to wipe away the remaining blood the dripped on his upper lip and into his mouth. Once the blood was done and gone, Lala inspected his nose to make sure it wasn't broken. "Lala I told you, i'm fine." He chuckled lightly.

"You never know," She kept inspecting. "You could have a broken nose or anose concution!"

"A...nose..concution?" For a moment, he wanted to laugh. "You know, you're cute when you worry." Grinning, he leaned toward her almost begging for a kiss.

She rolled her eyes smiling and kissed him with passion and fire. After they broke their heated kiss, she kissed his nose. "Yes, and i'm adorable when i get mad or so i've been told."

"Then I want to make you angry so i can see that beautiful monster inside this beautiful flower."

"Aw," She blushed. "Nice try but we are taking you to the hospital to get your nose checked out."

"No, forget the nose La." He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"But what if y-"

"Lala," His voice was a bit tensed. "Baby, i'm fine I promise you. If I feel any pain, we'll go to the hospital. Okay?" She nodded slowly and looked at him with worried eyes. Huey would place his hands on her lap and gently and slowly massaged her perfect sized thighs. "Baby, listen, i've been beaten up before, i've broken bones before, and i've fought a demon that took over Jazmine's dad...i'm sure a headbutt from my girl isn't going to stop me."

Looking at him, she placed her hands onto of his and nodded."If you say you're okay...I believe you."

"Good, now grab your stuff," He said standing and grabbing his backpack. "Riley's finished and we have to find Seani." Lala grabbed her sketch book and stood. She would walk behind them as they decended the dirty staircases. "You go look for Seani, i'll wait for Riley."

"Okay Babe." They pecked eachother on the lips twice. She would push her book into Huey back pack, zip it up and run out of the gym and down the halls. "Seani?!" She called out for her sister. Pushing through the front doors she stopped in her tracks and stared at the girl stading infront of her.

"Hey, we never finished that little conversation we were having in the hall." Cindy was standing front of her crackle her knuckles and grinning like a mad man.

Lala glared at her pulling the right side of her lip up. "I don't have time for you right now Cindy."

"Well to damn bad." Cindy would walk toward her throwing a punch wanting to hit Lala in her pretty face. Easily, Lala dodged it moving to the side.

"Stop it Cindy!" Lala delivered a kick to Cindy's stomach making her puke a bit. "Go away dammit!" Cindy would stand up grabbing Lala by her hair and held her head down to the ground as she began to kick her over and over.

"Oh yeah," She pulled her up by her hair and punched her once. Lala's nose began to bleed and her eye turn black from the multiple hits. "This is fo' yo' sister!" Bringing her knee up, Cindy kneed Lala in her forehead and threw her to the ground like she was a doll. "Fuck you Bitch." Were her last words before she strolled away with success writen on her face. Lala coughed up a bit of blood leaving small drops on the parking lot concrete. Trying to push herself up on her elbows, she wiped her mouth ridding it of the blood. Cindy had turned around and stomped right back over to her victim. Gripping a huge chunk of Lala's thick brown hair, she pulled the girl up by her head makingher stand wiether she wanted to or not. Lala looked at her with hazzy eyes until she nearly blacked out.

Seani came up behind Cindy and grabbed her by her braids. She pulled her down to the ground. "Keep your hands off my sister bitch!" She glared and slammed the girl down onto the concrete. Lala jumped onto Cindy as Seani held her down. She straddled Cindy and punched her over and over in both of her cheeks. Suddenly, Cindy reach up and punched Seani in her nose making her stumble back in pain. Cindy then turned until Lala was under her. Grabbing her by her shoulders, she slammed Lala's head on the ground over and over and over. Blood like tears leaked out of her bloodshot eyes. Blood trickled down the corners of her mouth.

"Hey everyone!" A short boy ran into the gym and shouted. "Three girls are fighting in the parking lot! Come see!" He annouced and ran out out of the door and down the hall.

Riley and Huey looked at eahcother in disbelief then ran like lightening out of the gym. They dashed down the hallway faster than anyone would have ever imagined. When they finally reached the outside, they noticed a large sphere of people had formed around the two girls. Huey and Riley pushed their way through the stubborn people and notice it was their girlfriend's fighting. Seani recovered her head and went to kick Cindy in the back of her head until she was stopped by a hand grabbing her ankle. She was shcoked tosee it was Riley who had a grip on her. He let go of her leg and grabbed her by her upper arm which allowed him to drag her away. He didn't care if he was hurting her if she was willingly moving with him. Huey grabbed Cindy by her braids, pulling her up off of Lala. He would push her backward making her stumble a bit. Huey picked Lala up by her arms. wiping the blood from her mouth, she went to lundge at Cindy until a pair of storng arms warpped around her waist and forcefully pulled her away. She was thrashing and kicking ready to rip Cindy's head off if she wanted to. Huey pulled her to the side of the school and pinned her against the brick wall. He had her wrists pinned above her head with one of his hands. "What the fuck were you thinkin'?!" He yelled at her. "I told you not to go near her!"

"She went after me first Huey!" She shouted back. "She hit me so I defended myself!"

Huey stared at her refusing to look away.

Riley pulled Seani away from the circle of people and dragged her toward 'Dorothy.' He opened the door and nearly threw her in the backseat. With an angry tone he warned her. "Say here." He pointed his finger at her then slammed the door making her jump a bit. She watched as he turned his back on her and walked toward the blond girl that was still standing in the parking lot. She was getting ready to get into her car when she was startled by a hand slamming down next to her. "What da fuck were you thinkin' Cindy!?" Riley shouted at her. To stunned to say anything, she stared at theangry boy. "you stay the _FUCK _away from me an my girl!" Slamming his hand down again, he turned his back on her and walked away from her for good, leaving her behind him in shock. He walked over to the car pulling the keys out of his pocket. He tossed his bag in the passenger seat and sat in the driver's seat. Heslammed his door shut and stabbed the key into the ignition. Turning it, he nearly snapped the cilver key in half as the car roared to life. Seani sat as far to the side as she could, avoiding the rearview mirror. Riley adjusted the mirror and began to violently pull out of the spot. He drove out of the lot and onto the busy street, speeding all the way.

Huey stared at Lala. Suddenly, he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you Lala."

Hearing his words, she harshly pushed him away and cried. "Then where were you just now w-when I...when I needed you Huey!" She put her left hand on her hip and her right hand on her forehead. "Where?" She shouted again. Huey quickly grabbed onto her pulling her forcefully into an embrace. While he was holding her, she was hitting his back. "Let go of me!" She cried out until she started to get dizzy. Finally giving in, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Huey picked her up bridal style and held her close to him. He reached into her pocket slowly and pulled out her car keys. Slowly, with the crying girl gripping his shirt, he walked toward her car and opened the passenger seat. He sat her there and bent over her, buckling her. He would look at her for a moment. Her eye was turning black and blue. Her nose was still a little bloody, and her eyes were dulled. Sighing, he kissed her forehead then pulled back closing the door. Nearly running, he ran to the other side of the car and sat in the driver's side. Pushing the key into the ignition, he turned it slowly which made the car spring to life. Slowly, he glaced over to was looking out of the window as she sat back in her seat. He pulled out of the parking space slowly and drove like a saint out fo the lot and into traffic. While driving, he placed his right hand on her's and intertwined their fingers. slowly, he brought her shaking hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. She looked over to him with a sad expression.

"What the hell was you thinkin' Seani?!" Riley yelled at her. She stared at him while he drove like a maniac. "Why would you go an basically challenge Cindy?" She could tell he was angry so she stayed quiet. "Do you have any idea what that bitch could do to ya? She coulda killed ya if she wanted to!" Seani sat upward and reach for his one hand that was waving around in an angry motion. She gripping it softly with both of her small hands and kissed it. "If she woulda killed you, Seani," He started. His voice was being filled with more pain than rage. "I woulda died." He brought her hands to his mouth and placed amy kisses on them. He kept his eyes on the road the best he could. "I would've killed her Seani." Seani stared at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"Riley," She spoke in a broken voice. "We don't have to go to the hospital...Huey will take care of my sister...can we be alone for a while somewhere?"

Riley looked at her in the mirror and sighed. "Kay." He took a different street and ended up driving to the lake where they had been yesterday. Slowly, he drove down the rocky road and parked the car. turning the key to the off position, he pulled it out and layed back in his seat closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

Seani looked at him sadly. "I had to protect my sister Riley." A whisper escaped her now pale lips. Riley stared up at her for a moment then reached up and placed his hand on her cheek with a smile. Smiling through her tears, she leaned over and kissed him gently. So much love and passion flooded through them.

As he pulled up into the parking lot of the nearst hospital, Huey found a good parking space and parked like he'd done a million times before. Turning off the car, he pulled the key out and shoved it into his pocket. He opened his door and got out shutting the door behind him. Slowly, he walked over to her side and opened the door seeing that she had already unbuckled herself. Gently, he picked her up in his arms andclosed the door carrying her toward the hospital and through the front double doors. A nurse walked up to him with a wheelchair. Gently, he sat Lala down in it and watched as the strawberry haired woman pushed her away into the ER. "What were you thinkin' La?" He whispered as he watched her vanished behind the doors. Walking over to the waiting room, he sat down in a red colored seat and watched the television screen. He wasn't the only patient there. There was a pregnant woman who looked to be in her early thirties and about seven months. There was also an elderly couple that had their fingers laced together and their faces full of love as they gazed at eachother. Next to Huey was a ten year old blind boy. His mother was next to him. the little boy had short, shaggy blond hair and a palish complexion. He was a handsome boy that would one day grow up to do great things Huey thought. The boy accidently placed his hand on Huey's which was resting on the arm rest of his chair.

"O-Oops sorry." The little boy spoke. His eyes were white when he looked toward where he knew huey was.

"It's okay young man." Huey smiled.

"I-i'm just trying to get a drink."

Huey smiled and stood up. "I'll get it for you." Walking over to a partcially full water tank, he grabbed a plastic cup and pressed a button which filled the cup almost to the brim. He released the button and walked back over to the boy and placed his hand on the cup gently "Here you go." Huey smiled and at the now happy boy. The boy's mother was nearly in tears as she watched.

"Thank you Mr..."

"You can call me Huey."

The boy took a long sip of his fresh water and smiled up at Huey. "My name is Daniel."

"It's nice to meet you Daniel." Huey sat back down in his chair and talked with Daniel for a while.

"So Huey, why are you here anyway?" Daniel asked in an innocent voice.

"My girlfriend was in a fight today and the other person beat her up pretty badly so we're here to make sure she's okay."

Daniel let go of his walking cane and placed it in his mother's hands. He would grab a piece of paper and began to write something on it. "Here ya go . Can you give this to her and make sure she's happy?" He smiled up at him. Even though Daniel was blind, Huey could read the writing as if Daniel had written it with sight.

"_Hope you get better ma'am. Take care of for me. He's my new best friend! Love Daniel Summers."_

Huey tried his best not to cry. "I'm sure she'll love this Daniel. thank you very much." He held the piece of colorful paper in his hand and tossled the boy's hair a bit with a smile. Daniel giggled. Suddenly, the same nurse from earlier came over to Huey and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, your wife would like to see you." Before Huey would object to what she had said, she was already walking away.

"Bye Daniel, I'll talk to you later okay?"

Daniel nodded and Huey followed the busty nurse with an anxious look.

"She's in here Sir." She gestured to the door she was now standing in front of. Huey nodded and walked through the door to see Lala sitting on the edge of the bed. Her knuckled were bandaged with white gauze. Her eye had been dabbed with ointment and antibiotics. Her hair was tossed around her head in certain areas but ass he could do was look at her now lively brown eyes. Noticing him walk in, she turned her head and smiled at him as if nothing had ever happened. "She had slight bruising on her skull but she'll be fine in a few weeks. Her wounds are already starting heal nicely." The nurse said inspecting her. "She's very lucky to be alive."

"Can I take her home please?" Huey glared at the woman.

"Y-Yes you can..she already filled out her paper work so she is free to leave when she'd like." the woman took a step back. Huey grabbed the wheel chair and picked her up gently placing her down on the seat.

Remembering the drawing in his hand, he handed it to her. "This is from a little blind boy out there named Daniel..." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Lala read the note and smiled happily and pressed it lightly against her chest. With that, he wheeled her out of the room and out of the hospital. Helping her stand, they walked hand in hand toward the car.

"Huey I-"

"No, don't even start La." Huey sighed and got into the car.

"I was just going to say thank you Huey." Lala said getting into the car as well. They both closed their doors and sighed. "I'm glad that's over but...I don't know how i'm going to explain this to my dad..."

"I'll be right beside you when you do if you want."

"NO!" She shouted shocked. "I-I mean no. It's not safe"

"Not safe? It's your dad how bad could it b-"

"Exactly my point..it's my dad. He's not to happy with me and Seani dating boys..."

They stared at each other for a moment then burst into laughter. Leaning toward each other, they pressed their lips together lightly.

Riley got out of the car closing the door behind him. Seani pushed open her door and followed behind Riley. With his hands in his pockets, he walked over to the dock and looked out onto the open water. It sparkled in the sunset. Seani, who felt bad about putting Riley through these feellings, wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and pressed her body close to his back. "Riley," She whispered softly. "Ar e you mad at me?"

He sighed and turned around to her and smiled lifting her chin so that she was now looking up at him with her breath taking green eyes. "I can't be mad at chu Seani. I was just..scared." He confessed with an open heart. "Scared that C-Mer-...Cindy was going to take away the one person i've been lookin' for for most my life." Seeing a stray tear fall from her eye, he used his thumb to clear it from her flawless skin. "I just know she ain't gonna stop comin' after y'all. For all I know, she got backup but from now on, i'm going everywhere I know she will be with you." Seani smiled at him and wrapped her arms aroun dhim and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head but couldn't stop thinking of the things Cindy could do to her and Lala.

The once blue sky turned orange and pink as the sun set behind the trees. The light the shone on the lake began to turn to twinkling, white diamonds in the dark blue portion of the sky. White streeks of cloud lashed out on the sky which made it so beautiful. Riley looked upward and saw it but didn't pay anymore attention to it while he had his girlfriend in his arms. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo and nearly fell asleep loving every moment of this. Seani rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes whispering something soft that sounded like 'thank you' to Riley. He wasn't sure but wasn't oing to ruin this perfect moment by asking a stupid question. "I'll protect ya fo'eva Seani." He whispered and held her tightly.

Staring in her brown eyes, he smiled and leaned over whispering in her ear. "I'll protect you forever La." Huey smiled against her cheek and kissed it gently. Lala giggled and blushed wildly but calmed once Huey was nearly inched from her lips. "Forever." He mouthed with a slight whisper.

"Yes but there is one thing you can't protect me from..." She whispered.

"And what is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My dad." She whispered in his ear.


	6. The Venom In The Snake Is Deadly

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 6: **__The Venom In The Snake Is Deadly_

Riley led Seani over to the red car slowly as he tried to make this pure moment last as long as he could. The cool sunset air ran over their skin. They hands were intertwined loosly and they had good smiles on their faces. "C'mon, we gotta getchu home befo' yo dad tries to kill me or somethin'" He opened the door for her and helped her sit in the passanger side of the car. Making sure all of her body was inside of the car, he closed the door and jogged over to the driver side and opened his own door. He placed himself comfortably down in the driver seat and closed his door. For a few moments, he glaced over at the girl who was looking at theskirt of her dress. He was starting to love that sexy green dress she was wearing. "Seani," Hearing him speak she looked at him. "You look...pretty...today..." Blushing, he looked past her bruises and smiled.

She blushed lightly and frankly, she was wearing the bruises as if they were medals. "T-Thanks Riley."

He would push the key in the hole and turn it so that the car sprang to life. Turning on the radio, he turned the volume up slowly to reveal a certain song playing.

_"I know that he loves me cause he told me so_

_ I know that he loves me cause his feelings show_

_ when he stares at me you see he cares for me_

_ you see how he is so deep in love_

_ I know that he loves me cause its obvious_

_ I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_

_ and he's missing me if he's not kissing me_

_ and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell his soul"_

Listening to the words, the two lovers blushed franticly. Riley reached for the button in order to turn it off noticing the song was basically describing their relationship, but his hand was stopped by her small, soft hand touching the top of him. "I love this song..." She whispered to him with a smile. He blinked at her for a moment and blushed wildly then pulled his hand slowly away. She then began to sing along with a sweet love song _"Remember the first day, the first day we kissed. Remember the first day we had an argument. We apologized and then we compromised and we haven't argued since." _Her voice was soft and soothing almost like she was like the original singer of the song. Pulling out of the parking space, his eyes were focused on the road while his ears were focused on her angelic singing voice. As he pulled out onto the road, he turned the headlights on which allowed him to see the road ahead of him. She stopped singing the song for a minute and looked at him with a smile on her pretty face. "This is my song about you Riley." Riley nearly slammed on the breaks. He was blushing and thinking to much to forcus on the road. "R-Riley?" Her eyes widened. "A-Are you okay Riley?"

He waved his hand at her and smiled. "Y-Yeah i'm good."

"You..don't like this song?" Her eyes turned a bit sad at the thought.

"No no no I do it's one of ma favorite songs but...I neva had a girl dedicate a song ta me befo'."

She blinked a bit staring at him. "R-Really?"

Embarressed, Riley nodded his head slowly. Keeping his eyes on the dark road, he tried his best not to replay the song on the tape. When he was about to do it, Seani began to rewind the tape and replayed the song from the beginning. Riley let out a sigh of relief knowing that he didn't have to fight with himself anymore. Just like when the song first started, She sang out in perfect harmony with the singer.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived at Riley's house. He parked the car and they both got out. Looking across the street, they saw Lala and Seani's father standing in the door way with an angry look on his face. His car was already parked in their driveway. Realiing they were in trouble, Riley and Seani looked at eachother then walked across the street.

"Daddy I-" Seani tried to speak.

"Don't 'Daddy' me young lady, get in the livingroom now...you two Riley." Ethan glared at the two and stood aside letting them pass him quickly. He slammed the door. Riley and Seani walked into the living room where they saw Lala, who was pretty beat up, and Huey, who had his arm around Lala's shoulders. Seani sat down beside Lala and held her hand. Riley sat next to his brother. Ethan walked into the room with a very angry look on his face. "What the HELL happened to my daughters?!"

Huey stood up and began to explain. "They got into a fight with some girl Riley and I know but we stopped them befo-"

"They got into a fight?!" He glared at Huey then at the girls. "My children are here bleeding and bruised and where were you two?I told you to protect them! To keep my children safe!"

Riley stood up and looked at him "We were!"

"Then why does Lala have a black eye?" He began to get louder. "Why does Seani have a broken nose?!"

"We didn't know they were fighting until some kid ran into the gym and told us." Huey explained with tension in his voice.

"It ain't our fault Cindy is a fuckin' psychopath." Riley glared.

Seani and Lala stood pulling their boyfriends backward as they stood infront of them. "Daddy, it's not their faults!" Seani argued. "It's ours!"

"Cindy hit me so I hit her back andthen we got into a huge fight and if it wasn't for Seani, Riley, and Huey...I would probably be ina coma right now! Or worse," Lala shouted then calmed her voice. "Dead."

Ethan's eyes widened then relaxed. "You two, get up to your rooms now and don't come out until morning." The two girls looked at the Freeman boys sadly then walked up the stairs. "And you two, get out of my house." Huey and Riley glared at the man pointing to the door then walked toward it.

"Just so you know ..." Riley began. "I really like Seani, you can't keep me away from her." With that, the boys exited the house and walked across the street to their own.

"Well boys,welcome back, how was school?" Their Granddad asked from his recliner. Niether boy spoke. they only looked at Robert then ran up the stairs and into their room. Riley kicked his boots off and jumped onto his bed laying his head on hi pillow.

"This some ol bullshit Huey." He spoke with angerlodged in his throat.

Huey sat down at his computer desk. "I know..."

Lala walked into her sister's room. She was dressed in a tee shirt and plain black pajama pants. "Seani?" She said looking at her sister who was laying on her full sized matress on the floor. She was dressedin black shorts and a white tee shirt that had a skull and cross bones on the front. "C-Can I sleep in here with you please?" She looked so cute stadning in the doorway. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun.

"Yeah, come on." Seani smiled and moved over to her sister could sleep next to her. Covering themselves up with the sheets, they began to talk. "I hate him.."

"Who? Riley?" Lala turned her head on her pillow to face her sister who was looking up at the ceiling.

"No, Dad. He's ruining our first perfect relationships..."

Lala sighed. "I know...they helped us but Dad just won't listen to the truth." Getting an idea, she sat up quickly and turned to her sister sitting on her knees. "I have an idea!"

"Shhh. You're gonna wake him up if you shout again Lala." Seani sat up and looked at her sister. "What's your idea?"

Lala birthed an evilish grin on her face. "We have to get the three of them to hang out...let Dad get to know who they really are and if he listens to all ofour sides of the story and realizes they're all the same,he'll have no choice but to believe us?" Lala's left eye was nearly sealed shut from the pain that surged through it. Seani had a white bandage over the slightly broken bridge of her cute nose.

"Lala," Seani sighed. "That's not going to wrok no matter what we do. Dad is never gonna like Huey and Riley so we should just give up now."

"Fine." Lala spoke fast and shrugged her shoulders. "Let's invite them and their...Granddad..over for a nice fantcy dinner."

Seani's eyes snapped open and she sat back up turning to her sister. "That just might work..."

"Then it's settled, tomorrow night, we invite the Freeman family over for dinner wether Daddy likes it or not." Jumping up, Lala ran back into her own room and shut her door jumping on her her bed. "OW!" She cried out. "My eye!"

Hearing her, Seani laughed and layed back down falling asleep within minutes. Lala laid in her bed thinking about Huey. She the tears finally fall from her eyes like rivers until she to fell asleep into darkness.

The next morning wasn't like any families. Ethan was cooking pancakes in the kitchen. While still in their PJs, they snuck down the stairs quietly and tip toed into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls." Their father said without turning his back.

"Aw Dad, how'd you know it was us?" Lala said as they sat down at the table.

"I'm your father, I know more about you than you think. You use to sneak down the stairs every morning when you were little and try to make it as if you teleported to the table." The girls looked at eachother then giggled.

"Daddy," Lala started. "Are you mad at us?"

For a moment, he was silent for a moment then turned and placed two pancakes on the plates infront of them. "No...I'm not mad at you...i'm mad at the fact that they promised to protect you when they let you guys get into a fight with a local girl." His voice was calm for once.

"They couldn't protect us Daddy, we refused to let them but they had to drag us away." Seani interveened. "It's not their faults we got like this."

"We're getting off of the subject Seani."

"Yeah but dad-"

"ENOUGH!"

Seani and Lala stared at him. Lala looked down at her plate. "We invited the Freeman family over for dinner tonight."

"No." Ethan said eating his food.

"Yes." Sean andLala said together.

"Fine, but I amgoing to be speaking with their grandfather about what happened."

"Fine..." The girl pouted "But Daddy..." Lala looked at him. "You have to keep calm and speak only english, don't threaten them, and...keep your hand gun in the livingroom." She sighed and was a bit disappointed that she had to make rules. "Just be on your best behavior Daddy..we want Mr. Freeman to like us..."

"And...why is that." He smirked at Lala and Seani for a moment. His green eyes moving between them.

"B-Because they're our...uh..boy...friends..." Seani giggled.

He sighed and finished eating. "Does this mean i have to spend more money on food?" He would stand and place their plates in the sink. The girls smiled and nodded at eachother.

"YES!" They shouted together.

"Fine, i'll be back in a few...get this place cleaned up."He would grab his keys that were sitting on the table and walked out of the front door. He sat in the driver seat and started the engine. Slowly, he pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street.

Grinning, the two girls looked at eachother. Standing, they tied their messy hair back. Lala rolled up her pajams pants and crackled her bruised knuckles. "I got the dishes, the kitchen, and the dining room..." Lala looked at her sister. "You take the livingroom and vacuum the steps.

"Gotcha!" Seani ran into the livingroom and pulled the vacuum out of the closet. Plugging it into the wall, it roar to life and sucked up the little pieces of dirt that were trapped on the rug. She pushed and pulled it along the floor in every corner. Lala began to scrumb the dishes until they were spotless. Putting them in in the dishdrainer, she wipped her black and blue hands on the blue hand towel and began to wipe down the table quickly.

Seani began to dust thing and place them back the way they were. She moved around the livingroom in order to make it look better than it had. After about thirty minutes of nothing but cleaning and running around, they collapsed on the two couches. "Geez, I never thought it would be to tireding to clean two and a hlaf rooms." Lala looked at the digital clock."What the hell? It's already four-thirty!"

"Where the hell did the time go? it's was just twelve!" Seani said jumping up. "We still have to shower, get dressed, do our hair, and get the place mood decorated!"

"Oh God, we're fucked...I'll use dad's shower, you use the regular one Okay?" Lala stood up quickly and ran up the steps. Seani ran after her sister but they soon split ito seperate bathrooms.

"BOYS!" Robert yelled up the steps. "Are you getting ready?!"

Riley was looking in the closet for the perfect outfit to wear. He pulled out a white button up shirt and regular pair of his usual blue jeans. He sprayed himself with a bit of AXE Body Spray, put on deotarent,a and began to put the shirt on. He buttoned it up one button at a time. The sleeves were rolled up nicely. The white fabric wasn't to loose but wasn't to tight either. It outlined his average sized waist. He then put on his jeans makng them not so baggy as they'd be on any regular day. Foot by foot, he put on his favorite tan timberlands and laced them up tightly. Using hair gel, he smoothed down his frizy braids making them look as if they were just done. Walking over to the mirror hanging in between his and his brother's beds, he stared at himself with a pleased expression. "Damn I look good." He grinned touching the tiny patch of hair below his bottom lip.

Huey wrapped a towel around his waist. His Brown afo was soaked and not as fluffy as it was when it was dry. Using his hand, he would wipe away the misty water from the mirror in order to look at himself. The little patch of hair a few inch under his lip was perfect and the thin line of dark facial hair that lined his jaw line was perfect aswell. His milk chcolate skin was clean and hairless except for a trail the led down under his belly button. His body was toned showing a bit of his ab muscles through his skin. Taking off the white towel, he began to bry his afro. Once he was done, he tossed the damp towel in the bin. His afro puffed out as big as it usually was. Huey slid on his black boxers and then his jeans. Putting his arms through the sleeves, he pulled the black dress shirt over his body. Button by button, he closed the fantcy shirt. Once he was finished, he walked out of the misty bathroom and into his bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he slid on his white socks and then his black nike sneakers.

"Nigga, is you done yet?" Riley turned to his sharp dressed brother. Huey did the same.

"Yeah..." Huey stood and used a brush to puff out his hair.

"BOYS!" They heard Granddad's voice yell again.

They quickly walked out of their room to see their grandfather dressed in a black suit.

"Ey lookin' good Granddad!" Riley smiled.

Seani stepped out of the shower and onto the towel that was layed down before her. Her hair was darker than black and curly because of the water. It trailed down her bare back and stuck to her flawless skin. Drying her hair with another towel, she wrapped it around her naked body and storlled out into the hallway and into her room. There, she towssed the damp towel onto the ground and walked over to her closet humming the song from early. "_His brown eyes tell his soul..." _She sang to herself. Searching through the different kinds of clothing, she pulled a black and green dress of of the rack She pulled it over her nearly dry, curvy body. It was a short black dress that lengthed a bit above her knees. It was strapless and from the waist line below, it flared outward like a dream. Around her waist was a thick, olive green sash that tied in a large bow in the back. It hugged her body like it was made for her exactly. Pulling her black hair up into a very curly, tight pony tail. Curly strands of hair hung and framed her face making her pure green eyes stand out like stars. Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a pair of high, closed toes, black heels that buckled around her ankles. She would put a few bangles on her wrists and smile. "Finally, finished..." She smiled and sighed.

Lala slowly stepped out of the shower and into her father's room, peaking her head out, she would make sure he wasn't there. "Good..." She let out a sigh of relief and snuck out or the bathroom. She would tip toe into her own bedroom. Turning the corner, she opened her door and walked into her where. Closing the door behind her, she tossed the towel onto her bed. Walking to her closet, she pulled out a beautiful white dress. Sliding it over her hips, she positioned it on her body and ipped up the back making it hug her body. It was white and lengthed above her knees. It was like a fairys dress style on the bottom. If she would spin, it would twirl and flare outward. Around her waist just below her bust line was a silver band. The straps crossed over the collar of her chest and tied behind her neck. Using her hands and a bit of gel, she scrunched her hair to hake it curly and wavy all at the same time. The black curls waved down her back all the way down to her butt.. A few strands hung in her face making her light brown eyes stand out in a wonderful manner. Walking back to her closet, she pulled out a pair of white, closed toed, high heel pumps that fit her perfect feet.

Both girls walked out of their rooms and gasped in awe at the other apperence. "WOW you look amazing! Thank you! You Two!" They said together and giggled. Looping their arms together, the decended down the stairs to see their father standing at the bottom dressed in his favorite dark blue dress shirt and dark jeans with professional black shoes.

"Wow, you two look wonderful." He felt a few tears slide down his cheeks."i wish I had a camera right n-" He stopped then took out his android cell phone. "Wait, I got this..." The two girls smiled and posed pretty as their father snapped a couple pictures of them together and individually.

"Okay Daddy, enough photos until the boys get here." Lala giggled and sat on the couch with her sister beside her. Suddenly, they jumped up at the sound of the doorbell. "THEY'RE HERE!" Their father walked to the door and opened it to reveal the very dharp dressed Freeman family.

"Welcome Mr Freeman, Huey, Riley." He gesture to them and stood aside letting them come in. Huey and Riley walked into the livingroom whole Robert and Ethan shook hands and smiled.

Huey and Riley stopped in their tracks as they noticed the two beautful girls before them. "Hey boys." Seani and Lala said walking up to them. Huey and Riley looked down at the girl then eyed then.

"You look wonderful Lala." Huey smiled and kissed her blushing cheek.

"Wow Seani, you look beautiful!" Riley exclamed hugging her trying hard not to mess up their hair.

"Thank you baby." Lala smiled and kissed Huey lips gently.

Riley and Seani kissed for a moment then gazed into eachother's eyes. "Thank you. You guys look great to."

Riley and Huey smiled at them. Huey looked at Seani. "Thanks."

Ethan and Robet walked into the livingroom and noticed the teens snuggling close to eachother. He cleared his throat which made the four of them look at him. "Shall we go into the dining room and eat?" They all walked into the diningroom and sat at their own seats. Huey next to Lala on one side, Seani next to Riley on the other side, and Robert and Ethan at the heads of the tables.

"So Ethan," Robert began. "Are you married?"

Lala and Seani began to choke on their stake. Huey and riley patted their backs. Ethan kept eating but once he swollowed and patted his mouth with his napkin. "No, i'm not married. Lala and Seani have different mother's that dumped them on my doorstep sixteen years ago."

Robert looked down. "O-Oh. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

Ethan smiled. "It's okay. It's been a pleasure having my daughters here with me. Of course we traveled ever since they were little so they learned many things from each country. Lala's mother was from Spain and Seani's mother was Russian." Lala and Seani looked down at their hands. They were ashamed of their mother's. If they could, they would find them just to tell them they hated their guts.

"Well you are a very brave man for handling two teenager girls." Robert smiled.

"As are you for raising two very grown up teenage boys."

"They are my Grandsons. We don't talk about their parents." Robert sighed.

"S-So Daddy, can you talk to Mr Freeman about what had happened?" Lala interveened.

"Ah, yes. Well, it seems my daughter's got into a little fight with a girl name Cindy and I wanted to thank your boys for saving them when they needed them the most." Ethan raised his glass of wine. "To Huey and Riley for being the best thing that's ever happened to my little girls"

Everyone lifted their cups. Robert, Seani and Lala spoke smiling, "To Riley and Huey." then they drank. Seani had taken off the bandage from her nose but she knew to be careful about it. Lala covered her bruised eye. Though it was still slightly shut, it was getting better.

"SO, Riley, Huey, are you two dating my daughters." Ethan smiled at them.

"DAD!" Seani and Lala yelled.

Huey smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, I am with Lala and Riley is with Seani."

"Well then I trust you two to protect my daughters." Ethan smirked and swirled the liquid in his glass. "If everyone is finished, why don't we head into the livingroom and watch some telelvision?" He said standing. Everyone stood after him and walked into the livingroom.

Robert placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Your daughters are wonderful and I'm sure Riley and Huey will take good care of them because if they don't i'll whoop their asses." Ethan and Robet chuckled and walked into the livingroom.

After about an hour of telelvision and laughing, Robet stood up from the couch. "Thank you for a wonderful evaning. Boy's it's time to go home. Lala was sleeping with her head rested on Huey's lap. He picked her up and look at his granddad.

"I'll be right back." He would walk up the stairs carrying Lala in his arms. Guessing which room was hers, he laid her down on her bed. Taking off her heels, he covered up her body with the black sheet and turned off the light. "Good night La." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He walked back downstairs.

"Good night Ethan, Seani." Robert smiled and walked out of the door. Huey folled behind him. Riley kissed Seani's lips gently and followed behind his brother. Ethan closed the door and gestured for Seani to go upstairs and go to bed.

"Night Daddy." She giggled and ran up the stairs taking her shoes off in the process.

"Raising two teenage girls is harder than i thought." He smiled and sighed. "Hopefully they are the last boyfriends they ever have." He knew exactly what he was thinking.


	7. The Future Is Scary

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 7: **__The Future Is Scary_

A_ncient and very detailed pitcures lined the walls of the Notre Dame Cathedral. The old wooden benches stood in rows leading up the the chapel and the statue of Jesus Christ. People that Lala reconized were sitting in these benches dressed in fantsy clothing that would make the Queen of England jealous. As Lala's vision cleared, she noticed her father was holding onto her right arm loosely. They were standing at the entrance of the cathedral staring forward at what looked like a Priest. Next to him was Huey who was dressed in a suit. Looking down at her body and noticed she was dressed in a long, silky white gown with a train that dragged about five feet behind her. Her gown fit her body like a glove and hugged her cuvry body like it was a dream. It was strapless and plain but so beautiful. Her hair was down, curly and waterfalled over her shoulders. On her head was a real diamond tiara that sparkled like the sun. Attached to it, was a see through, white veil that covered over her precious face and length to her chest. The music began to play and it echoed thoughout the hall wonderfully._

_ "I will never find another luva sweeta than you,_

_ Sweeta than you_

_ And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you_

_ More precious than you"_

_ At the moment the music started to play, her and her father took step by step down the aisle. Lala looked around at what was happening. "Daddy?" She looked at him. "What's going on?" Scanning her eyes around, with a scared expression on her face. "what's going on?" She looked back to him._

_ Ethan looked at her smiling happily. "You're getting married Lala."_

_ "M-Married?!" She shouted. Her voice echoed over the music. "I'm to young to get married! DADDY! I'M 18!" Just as she spoke, the cathedral doors slammed open and revealed a dark figure. Every turned around to see Jazmine standing in the doorway with a chief knife in her hand. "J-Jazmine?!" Just then, Jazmine dashed forward wielding the knife at Lala. Lala pushed her father further up the aisle, out of the way. He landed behind her as she turned to Jazmine. Suddenly, she felt a pain surge through her stomach. Jazmine plunged the knives blade in her stomach, above her belly button. "A-Argh..." Jazmnie's frown turned into a devilish grin. All around her, the people stood and started to laugh. their laughter echoed loudly. Even Huey, her beloved Huey was laughing as well. "H-Huey?" She stumbled backward holding the knife in place. Her red blood drenched her dress staining the white and making it lighter shade of red. Dropping to her knees, Lala stared upward at the laughing Jazmine with pain filled eyes. "G-Get this out of me!" She tried her hardest to pull it out of herself but was afraid to bleed to death. Huey walked up behind her and grinned down to her. "H-Huey, help me please..." Her voice was weak._

_ "Not on your life Bitch!." Huey reached down and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife and yanked it harshly out of her. She let out a bloody scream as her wound grew bigger and more blood pured onto her dress. The steel blade of the knife was drenched with red and in the hands of the boy she..._

Lala let out a bloody scream and sat up on her mattress. Sweat beads ran down the sides of her face and down her cheeks. Lifting up the dress she still had on, she inspected her stomach making sure there were no holes. Her flat and toned stomach was perfect. No wounds. No blood. No...nothing. She inhaled and exhaled deeply rethinking the nightmare she just had. Suddenly, the bedroom door bust open and in ran her sister and father.

"What' wrong?!" Ethan shouted wielding his shot gun around the room.

"N-Nothing." She looked at them breathing heavily. "i had a bad dream that Jazmine murdered me and my wedding."

The two sighed and rolled their eyes. "I'm going back to bed. Ethan sighed and dragged hi gun on the carpet behind him. once he was in his room, he shut the door and went back to sleep. Seani shook her head and walked over to her sweating sister. Her nose had healed nicely but was still a bit sore. Lala's eye was open a bit more than it had originally been and the bruise was fading revealing her blemish free skin underneath it. She looked to her hands and shook her head.

"And who exactly were you getting married to?." Seani smirked in disbelief at her sister.

"Huey...and just as I was halfway down the aisle, Jazmine came through the doors and stabbed me in the stomach." Lala looked at her sister with panic on her face.

"Were you pregnant in your..nightmare?" Sea placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. She sat down beside her and looked to her with concern on her face instead of a smirk. Lala shook her head and leaned down resting her pounding head on her sister's lap. "That was some dream you had Lala." Seani began to rub her sisters head. "It was only a dream so it's okay now...Jazmine is not going to hurt you."

"On top of all of that...Huey was laughing when I got stabbed and he pulled the knife out of me. It was like he wanted me to die or somethin'." Lala cried slightly

"Lala, you know damn well Huey would never hurt you like that. He's just not that type of person. I can tell he really likes you..." Seani smiled as she played with her sister's still curly hair.

"It wasn't so much the scary fact that in my dream we were getting married...it was the fact that...it wasn't the Huey I fell for. He was evil, demonic and...a murderer with Jazmine." Lala nuzzled her cheek on her sister's cold legs.

"Come on, let's get you into your pajamas, go downstairs, and watch a chick flick." Seani said. Lala at up and wiped away her tears with the palm of her slightly bruised hands. Seani walked over to her closet and sifted through her hanging clothes. "Here..." She pulled out a cut off white shirt and a pair of black booty shorts that were used for sleeping. "Put these on and meet me downstairs." Handing the clothes to her sister, Seani walked out of the room and down the steps quietly. She would walk into the dark living room and flick on the dim lights which allowed her to see. She walked over to the DVD China cabinet and search for the perfect movie. Mean while, upstairs, Lala was unzipping her white dress and sliding her legs into the shorts. They slipped easily over her fairly large hips. Next, she slipped her shirt over her head and put her arms through the holes. Of course, since it was a half shirt, it showed off her belly. Flipping her hair out of the head hole, she kicked her dress into the closet not wanting to look at it because it was white. She then walked out of her room, down the stairs quietly, and into the living room where she saw her sister placing a CD ROM into the DVD player. The large seventy inch flat screen hanging on the wall, showed a clear HD picture of preview of other movies that were coming soon to theaters. Seani stood up slowly feeling that someone was behind her. Turning, she noticed her sister sitting on the large, black sectional couch. "Here..." Seani said grabbing a couch blanket off of the opposite couch and covering her sister with it.

Lala looked up to her and smiled slightly. As her cheeks moved upward, her bruise started to hurt. "What are we watching?" She then looked to the screen.

"It's 'P.S I Love You,'" She sat down beside her shaking sister. "You're favorite movie." Smiling, she looked at the television as the movie began to play.

"Oh geez, i'm gonna cry again." he sighed and looked at her sister with her head tilted ever so slightly.

"Yes but you love this movie and it's the perfect chick flick." Seani smiled triumphantly. Nudging her sister lightly in her arm, she watched the screen.

By the time the movie had ended, there was about twenty to thirty balled up tissues on the floor in front of the couch they were on. Tears were staining their now red cheeks as they cried. Their eyes were a bit puffy and red as more and more tears fell. "Well now i know i'm so totally not gettin' married out of fear of that." Lala gestured toward the television screen where the white letter credits were sliding upward.

Seani let out a small chuckle and blew her nose. "Wow, that's a stupid reason, you've got to take chances Lala." She looked downward at the white tissues on the carpet. "It's six in the morning and we should get these cleaned up before Daddy wakes up." Pushing themselves off of the couch, they began to pick up the tissues making disgusted faces. "Next time, we're watching a funny movie agreed?"

"Agreed." Lala sighed looking at the balls of wet tissues in her hands. They walked into the kitchen and noticed their father was already making breakfast. "Dad? How the h-..I mean how in the world did you sneak down here so quick?" The two disgusted and awed girls dropped the balls of yuck into the trash bin and began to wash their hands in the sink. They poured soap on their hands and scrubbed about forty or fifty times.

"I teleported down here while you two were watching your chick flick." A smirk crossed his lips.

"Oh ha ha ha Daddy." Seani rolled her eyes and dried her hands. She then handed the towel to Lala letting her dry her hands.

"How would you guys like some bacon and eggs?" He turned with the pan in his hand.

"No thank you Daddy, I have to finish an art project." Lala said grabbing a piece of bacon out of the pan and running up the steps while eating it.

"Yeah I have to uh...do the same thing.." Seani did the same exact thing. she grabbed the bacon and ran up the steps.

Ethan blinked for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "Okay fine, more for me then."

Seani ran into her room and into her closet. Nearly ripping the sliding doors off of their hinges, she sifted her clothes looking for the perfect outfit. Gabbing her shirt she had bought at the mall with Gir on the front, she threw off her clothes and pulled on the shirt. It showed off her flat, fair skinned stomach. she then looked on the floor of her closet and found a pair of dark green shorts. Pulling them over her hips, she buttoned the silver button as quick as she could nearly breaking her nail. Shoving the white fabric of her pockets down and out of sight, she quickly brushed her hand with her fingers. she flipped it over her left shoulder and began to braid it tying it at the bottom of the long trail. Slipped her feet into her black flats, she ran out of her room and down the stairs. "See you later Daddy." She kissed his cheek and ran out of the house where Riley was waiting. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and jeans. As soon as he heard her front door open and close, he stood and turned to her. She ran into his open arms and felt him spin her. "Where are we going?" He set her down and reached for her hand.

"Whereva you wanna." He smiled as she accepting his hand invitation. Their finer laced together and they began to walk down the street toward town.

She thought for a moment looking at the sidewalk until she got an idea. "How about...we go get some ice cream. I'll buy." She offered.

"Nah, I'm buying this one." Riley held up a wad of cash. Her eyes sparkled and she giggled.

"Okay okay you win this round pimp." Seani rolled her eyes and giggled. He smiled happily at her cute giggle as he stuffed the money wad back into his jeans.

"Yeah but i'm only your pimp." He leaned over and whispered in her ear making her cheeks turn bright red. "Then I wanna take ya somewhere just as beautiful as you."

Lala looked through her closet for something to wear. "Dammit...where are they?!" She began tossing items of clothing out of her closet and onto the floor. She then pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans and a cut off white tee shirt that had threads of fabric hanging off of the hem where it had been cut. "Finally!" Bending over and grabbing her white nike sneakers, she ran over to her bed and set the clothes down. Stripping her body of the shirt and shorts, she pulled the cut off tee over her head and the baggy jeans over her luscious hips. They did what they always did and draped low revealing her deep pelvic lines. It didn't bother her one bit Her cut off shirt showed off her stomach the best it could. It stopped just above her belly button. Quickly but carefully, she put on her nike's, lacing them up nice and tight on her feet. She suddenly stood and shook her head causing her hair springing to life and puff out a bit. "DONE!" Running out of her room, she ran down the steps, skipping a few on her way down. "Bye Daddy!" She grabbed his car keys and kissed his cheek. "Borrowing the car!" Before Ethan could object, she was already out of the door. She ran down the steps and into the arms of her lover. they kissed a few times. Pulling away, she dangled the keys in his face slightly and her smirked. "I'm driving." She called running toward the car.

"No way!" Huey ran after she and wrapped his arms around her waist. he then began to tickle he trying to releave her of the key in her trembling hand.

"H-Huey stop I can't breath!" she said laughing. He stopped for a moment and held her close to his body. "Okay you can drive." He smiled and placed angelic kissed along her neck. He let her go and walked to the other side of the car. She giggled and pulled her door open, sitting herself perfectly in the driver's seat. She pulled her grey buckled over her shoulder and latched it into the buckle. Huey pulled his door open and sat in his seat. Copying her, she buckled up and watched as she stuck the key carefully in the ignition beside the steering wheel and turned it. The car jumped to life. Putting the car in reverse, she pulled out of the driveway. She then switched the stick shift into drive and drove onto the street and drove off in the opposite direct of her sister and Riley."Baby can you turn the radio on please?" She smiled.

"Kay." He smiled and reached for the volume button. He pushed a CD into the disk player and listened a it began to play the CD Huey had made for Lala. "I made this for you La." She began to listen close as the first song started to play

_"I want to tease you_

_ I want to please you _

_ I want to show you baby_

_ That I need you_

_ I want your body_

_ 'Till the very last drop_

_ I want you to holler_

_ When you want me to stop"_

"And how did you know I loved Keith Sweat?" Lala smiled and looked from the road to him and back as she drove.

"I didn't," He started and reached for her left hand that was resting next to her right on the wheel. He held hers had in his and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckled. "I just added songs that made me think of you." A deep red blush crossed her cheeks. He pressed the rewind button and began to sing softly to him as he stared lovingly at her angelic face. Of course she couldn't take her eyes off of the road but she smiled and listened. "_And who can love you like me...Who can sex you like me...Who can treat you like me now, baby...Nobody, baby." _He could see her smile grow a bit until she was showing her pearly white teeth.

Once the female part came on, Lala began to sing to him. _"I want the night for me and you_," She continued to sing to him. "_So come here baby and let me do it to you. Don't be afraid 'Cuz I won't bite, I promise to give it to you just the way you like." _ Huey smiled at her beautiful. When the song finally finished. It paused then switched to another Kieth Sweat song. "i didn't know you sang so perfectly Huey Freeman." She held his hand still.

"Well, you never told me you had the voice of an angel." He grinned and placed another kiss on her hand. "I hope you like slow jams 'cuz that's what's on this CD Babe...and a couple of very dirty songs."

"As long as your here to listen to them wit me Huey, i'm sure i'll love it."

_"If your horny, Let's do it_

_ Ride it, My Pony_

_ My saddle's waiting_

_ Come and jump on it_

_ If your horny, Let's do it_

_ Ride it, My Pony_

_ My saddle's waiting_

_ Come and jump on it"_

Both of their faces turned bright red. Lala almost lost control of the car so she swerved placing both of her hands on the wheel. "H-HUEY!"

"I swear i didn't put that one on there!" He tried explaining. "Riley must have snuck onto the computer and put it on there when I wasn't lookin'" Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sighed with a smile.

Over coming her blush, she giggled and smiled. "I love this song but i never imagined it would be on a CD that was given to me by my boyfriend." Huey's eyes snapped open and he looked at his blushing girl with a shocked look. "W-What?"

"Nothin' I just..never thought you'd like a song like this." Huey blushed heavily and stared at her.

Lala let a giggled escaped her dark lips as she watched the road ahead.

Seani licked the cold, mint chocolate chip ice cream that sat on top of a cream colored cone made out of a slim waffle. "This is the best ice cream i've ever tasted!" She said as she sat down on a bench located beside the ice cream hut.

"Yeah?" Riley smiled licking his own Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. "It's my favorite. Granddad use to take me and Huey to get some once in a while." Seani looked over at him. She had a bit of the green cream on the corner of her mouth. "S-Seani you got some righ-"He stopped and grabbed a napkin out of his pocket. Gently, he began to wipe away the ice cream, clearing up her perfect skin.

She blushed heavily as she stared at him. "T-Thank you." Staring at him with her big green eyes, she watched at he stood and walked over to the trash bin. She couldn't help but staring at his butt. Blushing still, she looked downward at her melt ice cream. Riley tossed the napkin into the bin and began to walk back.

He stared at her ice cream in slight shock for a moment. "Seani, your ice cream is meltin'."

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she looked at it and sighed as it was nearly gone due to the heat. "Damn..."

"I'll just buy ya a new one Seani." He smiled and remained standing. Reaching into his pocket, he wanted to pull out his money but Seani quickly stopped him. She stood and smiled at him then walked over to the trash bin.

"It's okay Riley, I think i'm finished with it anyway." She smiled as she dropped the cone into the black bag. Her hands were dripping with left over ice cream. "Is there a sink around here?"

Riley looked in her eye than down toward her her hands. Tossing his own ice cream in the bin, he held onto her sticky hands and pulled them gently up toward his face. Gently, he began to lick her fair skinned hands like they were bits of sugar. His longish, slender tongue maneuvering every which way on her hands trying to lick up the delicious flavor that over came her skin. His touch sent shivers up and down her arms. "R-Ri-" She stopped her words as soon as his tongue slipped it's way between her fingers. Riley was maneuvering his tongue around ever finger that had cream on it. "R-Riley," She stuttered but spoke. "I-I think they're clean now." A blush engulfed her cheeks.

Realizing he was still licking her precious hands, he looked at her blushing face with only his eyes. Soon, a smirk emerged on his milk chocolate face. His dark eyebrows pushed together giving him a nearly sinister look. "I know." He stood straight and placed his right hand behind her head pulling her closer. "I love da way you taste." Pressing his cold lips to hers, she nearly fainted. His soft words were slipping through her veins like poison. She gave into his kisses like they were oxygen until she actually needed oxygen. They broke the sexy kiss and gasped for fresh air. Staring in each other's eyes, Riley smiled at her. "Wanna go somewhere nice?" He asked were holding her slightly sticky hands.

"Where?" She had a questioning look on her face. Raising an eyebrow, she felt as Riley pulled her along the sidewalk gently. She kindly obliged and followed him.

"Just follow me." They walked for about ten to twenty minutes along the streets until they got to a park that was stationed around the area. Walking still, he pulled her into a certain area that was called 'The Rose Garden.' "Aye, Seani, look ova there." He pointed in the distance. There was a large garden full of different colors, shades, and sizes of roses.

"It's gorgeous!" Her face seemed to glow at the sight of the roses. Smiling, she looked at him then ran toward the direction of the garden. Once Seani released his hand to run, he watched his happy partner run toward the part of nature she loved the most. After a moment of watching her, he smiled and ran after her as fast as he could. Seani finally got to the public garden and sat on the soft grass next to the white roses. Finding the most perfectly shaped one, she bent it down gently by it's stem and breathed in the sweet scent. Riley began to slow into a walk as he got closer to her. Finally reaching her, he noticed the she was looking at a perfect rose. Kneeling down beside her, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver and red pocket knife.

Flipped the sharp, steel blade upward, he placed it toward the stem of the rose and cut it in a diagonal line. One by one, he plucked off the thorns to ensure she didn't cut herself. "If you like it so much, you can have it." He smiled and held it out to her. "It's almost as pretty as you." Blushing, Seani gently held onto the dethorned stem. She opened her mouth slightly to speak but nothing seemed to come out.

"Huey," Lala said as she parked the car in a diner's parking lot.

"Hm?" Looking over to her, he had concern written on his face.

"I had...a dream about us last night..." Her voice was slightly lower than usual. Gripping the wheel tighter, she refused to look at him.

"A dream? About us?" Huey raised one of his eyebrows and stared at her.

"Well, it was more like a nightmare..." Lala confessed cringing a but. "W-We were getting married but than Jamine came and..." She stopped and looked over to see Jamine walking down the street with Cindy. Their arms were locked together as they smiled and giggled. "Never mind." She pushed the car door open and ran toward the cafe's front door.

Huey watched her with confused brown eyes. Sighing, he got out of the car and nearly banged into Jazmine. They jumped back again but didn't speak a word to each other until...

"Aye Huey...Tell your girl I said the bruises make her look way better." Cindy said with a grin. Huey stared at them then walked toward the diner's entrance without even a word of a second glance toward them. He found Lala sitting in a booth and leaning on the table. The waitress had already given her a menu. She was reading through it. Huey sighed and walked over to her sitting down across from her.

"La?" He said pulling the menu down a bit so he could see her face. She wasn't crying but looked like she was about to.

"I'm not the type to cry Huey but...i'm so frustrated and..." She stopped and shook her head. Huey, who felt his heart breaking a bit reached over with his right hand and placed it on top of hers.

"Do you want to leave and go back to your house?" He said with a smile. She thought for a moment then nodded slowly. Lala stood and walked toward the door. Once there, she waited for Huey before going outside. Huey reached into his wallet and pulled out three dollars as a tip for the waitress. He walked toward her and placed his hand casually on her hip and together, they walked out o the door. Silently, Lala walked away from Huey's grip and over to the drivers side. "Lala," He said placing his hand on the door before she could open it. "Get in the back seat for a moment..." His voice was soft. After a few seconds of thought, her hand switched from the front door, to the back. She pulled the door open and slid into the backseat. huey followed behind her then closed the door. "Tell me the rest of your dream."

Hesitantly, she nodded and looked down at her shaking hands. "Jazmine walked into the church w-with a knife and stabbed me and then y-you walked over to me and laughed...T-Then you reached down and..." She could feel the cold tears streaming down her cheeks. "Then you reached down and snatched the knife out of me like you wanted me to die.." Her crying became more noticeable. Huey reached over with both of his arms and pulled the crying girl close to his chest. He left her cry on his black shirt. He could tell they weren't tears of sadness or scaredness but of pain and hurting.

"Lala," Huey finally spoke after the silence. "I would neva hurt you like that...I would neva hurt you at all." He lifted her chin gently so that her slightly puffy, brown eyes were looking directly into his perfect chocolate ones. "Please stop cryin'." He asked kissing her forehead gently. He then began to wipe away her tears gently with his thumbs. She tried to hide her face but somehow would always end up looking at him.

"I hate when you see me like this." She tried to smile and sniffled a bit. He would reach down and place his curled pointer finger under her chin and placed his thumb near her lower lip.

"I don't..." His voice was soft and gentle. Leaning forward, he pressed his soft lips to her. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. "I love you either way..." He realized what he had just said and let go of her. He grabbed onto the car door handle and pushed it jumping out. Leaving the door open for her, he opened the driver's side door and jumped in. "I'm driving."

Lala had heard what he had just said. She blushed. though it had only been a few days of them dating, they've survived thick and thin. Maybe it was love at first sight. She felt her cheeks getting hot as she slid herself out of the seat. Shutting the door behind her, she walked over to the other side and sat in the front passenger seat. "You wanna drive?"

He held his hand out to her with a smirk. "Yeah."

She dangled the keys in front of him. "Then what did you just say back there?"

"B-Back where?" Huey, the genius, tried to play dumb.

"In the back seat...you said you loved me..."

He felt a blush take over and he stared at the staring wheel. Leaning over she kissed his cheek. Pressing the key in the lock, she turned it turning on the car. " I love you two Huey Freeman..." She smiled and sat back in her seat. Turning on the CD Huey had made, the first song began to play again.

_"I want to tease you_

_ I want to please you"_

Huey pulled out of the parking lot and onto the not so busy street.

"I want this to be our song Huey.." Lala turned the volume up a bit and smiled at him.

"Then it's our song." Huey smiled at her then looked to the road.

_"I want the night_

_ For me and you_

_ So come here baby_

_ And let me do it to you"_


	8. What's Your History?

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 8: **__What's Your History?_

S_e_ani felt her heart burst inside of her chest and she held the pure and unharmed white rose to her heart. Her already hot cheeks turning bright red as she stared at the handsome man before her. The wine red roses were nothing compared to the red that began to imerge on her cheeks. Riley leaned back a bit so that he was now sitting on his butt and not kneeling. His legs were bent up allowing him to rest his arms on his knees. The warm gentle breeze blew through the garden making the air so much more relaxing. The wind blew around the two lovers. It touched their skin softly giving them a few chills up and down their spines.

"Riley"

"Seani."

They stopped for a moment after realizing they said each other's names at the same time. Seani looked at the rose with a smile. "Y-You go first..." She giggled.

Riley stared at her for a moment and smiled. "Aye, uh, I-I wanna say dat uh.." He began to nervously itch the spaces between his braids. Remembering what he was going to say...he picked the wrong sentence in his head and spoke. "Do ya know how to corn row hair?"

Seani stared at him for a moment then sighed. "Yeah..."

"Could ya do mine fo' me?" He asked.

She stood up carrying the rose. "Yeah, let's go to my house..." Seani actually thought he was going to say something that was much more...well..much more than what he had just said. Riley wanted to kick himself in his testicles about thirty times. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up walking behind her.

"Way'da go Riley..." He mumbled to himself and sighs. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he refused to walk beside her out of fear of her looking at him like he was stupid. Seani was staring down at the rose with a slightly sad look on her face. Taking a step off of the curb, she didn't noticed the black saturn speeding toward her. Riley looked up noticing the car and ran to her aid. "SEANI!" He yelled and tackled her out of the speeding car's way. Riley sheilded her with both of his arms as they rolled on the grass at the other side of the road. He was holding her close to his chest making sure she wouldn't get hurt. Riley let go of her and quickly stood up running fast after the car. The stunned Seani lay on the ground with her eyes closed. Hugging the white rose close to her chest, she refused to get up.

Riley continued running after the black car until it came to a screeching stop. The driver go out of the car and glared at Riley. "What's your girls problem man?!" He yelled. He was a man just as tall as Riley, with light skin, short blond hair and blue eyes.

Riley, who was pretty pissed off grabbed the man by the collar of his blue, Polo shirt and yanked him upward. Riley pulled back his arm as a fist formed from his hand. Launching forward, he punched the man in his nose making his fall back as Riley released him. The scared man scrambled back to his car and quickly sped off. "Fuckin' asshole!" He shouted at the speeding car. Turning around, he noticed Seani wasn't moving. Shocked, he ran back over to her and scooped her trambling body up in his strong arms. "Seani, look at me.." He began to walk. People in the area who had witnessed the scene stared in shock not knowing if they should call the police or let it go. "Seani..."

Slowly, Seani opened her green eyes and stared up at him. Her eyes were full of fear. Looking at her chest, she noticed the once perfect rose was a mess. A few white petal were either torn apart of missing. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she started to cry silently to herself. "R-Riley your rose is-"

"Fuck da rose Seani," He sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know..." Riley could feel her small body shaking in his arms. Sighing, he was atleast glad that she didn't get hurt. "R-Riley, are you okay? You're bleedinging!" Reaching upward, Seani touched the right side of his head and noticed a bit of blood running down his neck.

"I'm fine Seani..."

"N-No you're not I-"

"Seani stop it..." His voice got a bit louder than it was. Seani stopped inshock of his voice. Slowly, she looked down at her nearly destroyed rose and held it close to her chest. Being in touch with her roots, she felt as if she could feel the pain of the flower. It also meant a lot to her seeing as it was given to her by Riley. "B-Baby, please stop cryin'..." Riley nearly begged. "I'll get ya a new one tomorrow." Still walking, he turned a corner that led to the street they lived on. "I'll let ya do my hair howeva you wanna..." He gave her a small smile. Just then, Seani looked up at him and wiped away her tears. Riley's expression sftened the best he could as he looked at her.

"A-anyway I want?" Her voice was shakey but easy to understand.

"Yeah, Anyway ya wanna."

"With bows?" Seani looked at him.

"...I-If it'll make ya happy..." He was starting to regret his words now.

Huey drove the car down the street they lived on. The CD was still playing sexual and love songs. Both Lala and Huey were silent due to the embaressment of the suggesting songs playing. Lala noticed Riley carrying her sister down the street. "Huey stop the car!" Huey slammed on the brakes in the middle of the road. "Seani! Riley!" Lala jumped out of the car and ran over to them. "What happened to you guys?" She reached up and touched Riley's cut

"Ow!" Riley flinched from her touch. "Nothin'. Some asshole nearly killed Seani."

"Get in the car, we're goin' back to our house to hang out.." Lala said gesturing to the car behind her. Shrugging, Riley carried Seani over to the car Lala opened the back door. Gently, Riley sat Seani in the back seat. He then scooted in beside her. Lala got back into the front seat. Huey looked at his brother then sighed. Starting the car back up,he began driving forward again. Never once letting go of the white rose, Seani kept her green eyes latched on it.

Huey pulled the car gently into the driveway and turned it off, pulling the key out of the hole. Gently, he tossed the jingling keys to Lala, who caught them with eaze. "Let's go fix your hair," Lala suggested. "It looked a bit flat baby." Pushing the doors open, the four got out of the fantsy car and walked toward the front door. Lalaopened the large white door. "DAD! Where's the first aid kit?" Huey walked in, then Seani, and last was Riley who closed the door gently behind him. "Dad?" Quiet. "I guess he went out somewhere..."

Everyone went to sit in the living room. Huey sat on the sectional couch located on the left side of the living room. Riley and Seani sat on the secional located on the right side. Lala was in the kitchen making lemonade. Huey pushed himself up from the couch and walked into the Kitchen where he saw his girlfriend's back turned to him. She was humming their song which made him smile. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "H-Huey? I'm trying to make lemonade!" She blushed and smiled.

He shrugged and pulled her closer. "So?" He smirked. "You can do that later."

"Oh yeah? And what are we going to drink now?" She rolled her brown eyes and continued to squeeze fresh lemons into a large, clear, plastic jug.

"I could think of a few things I could drink." Huey whispered in her ear making her shiver a bit.

"H-Huey that's not funny." Pulling herself out of his arms, she walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. She began to fill it up until it was nearly to the top. Turning off the water, she put some sugar into it and sturred it with a wooden spoon mixing the ingredients together perfectly. Huey, who was feeling a bit 'cold,' walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist in a second attempt.

"Could you atleast brush my hair for me?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. He never admitted to anyone but he love when his hair was brushed. It gave him a calming sense and felt so good.

Her heart started to beat a bit faster feeling his arms once again. "Now that I will do." Giggling, she put the top on the jug and reached upward to the highest cabinet trying to grab a few cups. Already on her tip toes, she was only inches away from her objects. "Dammit.."

Huey, noticing she was struggling, reached up and grabbed four glass cups and set them down on the counter. "Here Babe." He smiled and watched as she poured the yellowish liquid into the four glasses.

"Riley, Seani, Lemonade is ready." Lala called out. Riley and Seani stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. half of Riley's braids were undone giving him a half afro very similar to that of his brother's. Lala turned around with one glass in each hand and stared at Riley. The pure mirror image of her Huey. "R-Riley?" She handed the two cups to Seani and Riley. "Y-You and Huey are twins?:

Riley shook his head. "Nah, he is two years olda than me." He took a sip of the lemonade.

"You two look so similar y-you're like his mirror image!"

"Nah see there's a fact that I look way betta than this nigga." He laughed.

Huey rolled his eyes while the other three laughed.

"C'mon Riley, I gotta finish taking out your braids." Seani set her empty glass upside down in the metal sink and walked into the living room. Riley, who gulped down his drink, also finished and set his glass down in the sink. After thanking Lala for the drink, he wandered into the living room where he noticed his girl sitting back on the couch in her stop. She had set a pillow down on the floor between her legs for him to sit on. Walking over, he took a seat on the pillow, with his back facing her and his head laying on her leg. This made it easier for her to undo the braids and was comfortable for his neck. Gently pulling out the black, rubber bands, she began to undo the braided hairs. For the final four braids, she would repeat this action until she was finished. Her fingers hurt a bit but she began to gently scratch his scalp for him. This made his close his eyes and slightly bite his lower lip.

"Keep doin' that," He nearly moaned. "Dat feels good." The feeling of her slightly long nails scratching against his now loose head felt amazing. He could have sworn his eyeballs were rolling to the back of his head.

Huey finished sipping down the liquid and placed the glass in the sink. "So," He said smiling at her. "You still wanna play with my hair?"

Lala quickly finished her drink and nearly threw it into the sink though she remembered the glass and placed it down. "Yeah," She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. "I gotta get my hair stuff first." When they were finally up the steps and in the hall, she pointed him in the direction of her bedroom. "Wait for me in there." Huey walked down to the hall and into her room. He noticed it was a bit plain and had close scattered nearly everywhere. He noticed the large glass, sectioned window that took up most of her wall the faced his house. Looking over the window, he noticed one of the square panels were rotated just enough to hear what was happening outside. Suddenly, images of his fight with Jazmine popped into his head.

"Well, I found the gel and brush." Lala said walking into the room. She interupted his flash back. She would sit on her floor matress and set the objects: comb, brush, gel, beside her.

"Can i ask you somethin'?" Huey said sitting between her legs.

"Yeah, anything but hold on ima turn on the radio." Standing up making Huey push forward slightly, she walked over to her radio. Pressing the 'on' button, her CD started to play. Slowly, she turned up the volume just enough for them to hear it.

_"I saw you with your new girl just yesterday_

_ And I feel that I must confess_

_ Even though it kills me to have to say_

_ I'll admit that I was impressed_

_ Physically just short of perfection_

_ Gotta commend you on your selection_

_ Though I know I shouldn't be concerned_

_ In the back of my mind_

_ I can't help but question_

_ Does she rub your feet_

_ When you've had a long day_

_ Scratch your scalp_

_ When you take out your braids_

_ Does she know that you like too_

_ Play PS2 till 6 in the morning_

_ Like I do?"_

After turning on the song, Lala sat back in her place, letting Huey lean back into her. For a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck snuggling him close to her chest. His upper body was tilted slightly to the side. Lal rested her head on his shoulder. "What did you want to ask babe?" She smiled.

Huey looked to the side scowling for a moment. "What is the history between you and Jazmine?"

Lala, who was shocked at the question, sighed slightly.

"Seani," Riley moaned slightly.

"Yeah Riley?" She said wrapping her around around his neck and leaning over ust enough to be cheek to cheek with him.

"What's up wit you guys an' Jazmine? I mean like...did you guys know eachother before ya came here?" Riley's eyes were stilled closed but he could some how sense her expression change.

Seani sighed slightly. "It started back in High school..." She began.

Lala closed her eyes and rested on her boyfriend's shoulder. "And Seani and I were dating these two amazingly handsome boys."

"Of course not as amazingly handsome as you and Huey." Seani giggled lightly and placed a gentle kiss on his right cheek. "Of course Jazmine had transferred to our high school in Bejing for about a year or two due to a studant exchange program or some shit like that..."

"This gave her enough time to get to know our boy friends." Lala's voice was becoming hostile. "So, one day I came into school and..."

"Lala and I noticed Jazmine kissing Lala's boyfriend by their lockers." Seani paused for a moment to remember the rest. "Now, you know Lala isn't a very tamed person so she did the first thing that came to mind..."

"I gave Seani my backpack, walked over to Jamine and kicked her right in the stomach. Of course with my luck," Lala sighed. "My ex boyfriend was cheating with her for a couple of days and decided he would break if off with me in the most disrespectful way possible."

Riley turned around and looked at Seani. "Then what?" He was interested in the story.

"And then, the principal came and dragged Lala off into the office. I, of course, wasn't as polite as I am now so I went straight up to Jazmine and banged her head against the locker. I twisted her arm behind her back and threatened her that if she ever put her hands on my sister or any of her boyfriend again, i would cut her fingers off one by one." Riley's eyes widened slightly.

"After I was dragged into the office, I got into a huge arguement with the office ladies and ran out. After, I slammed into Jazmine outside of the school and whooped her ass good. After tht..."

"Lala and I never saw her again until we came here of course.." Seani sighed. "Only this time, we're in Jamine's town which mean's she's got people here..."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Jazmine ain't gonna..."

"Touch you or Seani, Lala" Huey said a bit angry. Lala sighed and began to run her fingers through Huey's thick, brown hair making his lose his thoughts.

"Yeah, Well, let's get away from the conversation and back to making you moan like this." Lala smirked and kissed his cheek. His head was tilted backward a bit giving Lala more access to his entire head. Huey moaned out a bit. The feeling of Lala's perfect nails gave his a rush and shivers. Huey bit his lower lip from the good feeling.

Looking at Seani, Riley got an idea. "How 'bout Huey and I take you and Lala to a club?"

"Like a dance club?"

"Yeah, I mean, ya haven't had much of a good time like that since you got here so why not."

Seani looked down for a moment. "Well..."

Riley stood up. "Let me put it this way then, go upstairs, grab your sexiest dress, nice shoes, get Lala to do the same, and since me and Huey are dressed, we can all go out."

Standing up, she smiled. "Okay, fine, but you're both buying the drinks." poking his chest, she began to walk up the stairs. With Riley behind her, they walked toward Lala's room but stopped when they heard Huey moaning.

"What da fuck?" Riley whispered with a blush and turned to his girlfriend. Seani stared at him with a deep red blush.

"A-Are they havin' s-"

"I-I don' know..." Riley in interupted. Reaching for the door knob, Riley turned it slowly and pushed the door open. Letting out a sigh of relief, he noticed that Lala was only scratching Huey's head. "Damn! ya niggas be...eww...we thought yall were having sex in here."

"SEX?!" Huey and Lala yelled with blushes on their faces.

"Why would you think we were havin' sex?" Lala screamed at Riley and Seani.

"Because this faggot ova here was moanin' like he was getting his dick sucked or somethin'!" RIley yelled back. After a few moments of silence, all four of them broke out into a laughter that could give them their own comedy show. "Yo, help Lala get into somethin' sexy while Seani finishes my hair bro, we taken them out to da club."

"Which club?" Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Da one down town we usually go to." Closing the door again, Riley sighed. "Damn, that was awkward."

"Yeah it was...c'mon,I got fresh rubber bands downstairs." Seani smiled and walked down the stairs with Riley following behind her. "Do you want your hair in your regular rows?" She said sitting on the couch.

Riley sat between her legs and laid his head on her leg. "Yeah."

She then began to re-braid his rows in a more perfect way.

Lala continued scratching Huey's head."I-I can't believe they though we were havin' sex Huey..."

Huey looked down blushing. "Y-Yeah I know."

"Okay, help me pick out an outfit Babe." Placing both of her hands on his shoulders, he stood up and helped her quickly. Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a white, one shoulder top that stopped above her navel, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, along with white high pumps.

"Model it for me?" He asked smiling. Twirling her finger in the air, it was a gesture for him to turn around while she changed. Pulling on the tight jeans, that fit like a glove, she then put on the shirt that showed off her flat stomach and navel.

"I just have to put on the shoes..hold on." She said smiling and slipping her small feet into the shoes which gave her a few inches of height. "Okay, i'm finished..."

Huey turned around and nearly felt hit heart explode. Not only did she look amazing, she even put her hair up in a loose pony tail, just the way he liked it. A few strands of hair hung in her face given her the most angelic glow he's ever seen. "I like this one La." He smiled and walked up to her. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer kissing her gently.

"Okay Baby, i'm finished." Seani said handing his a mirror.

Riley checked out his new braids and stared at himself like it was the first time he's had them done. "Damn girl!" He exclaimed with a smile. "I like 'em a lot! Thanks Boo." He smiled and stood up. Placing the mirror down on the couch, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and held her. "Now we gotta get you done Babe." He smirked. Seani giggled as Riley ran up the stairs and into her room once Seani pointed him in the right direction. Setting her down gently on her feet. He watched as she ran over to her double door closet and searched through her clothes. He sat on her matressand relaxed, closing his eyes and wating. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and noticed that she had already gotten dressed.

Seani was wearing tight black, skinny jeans, black flats, and a wine red top that drapped down one of her shoulders and hung loose over the hem of her jeans. Her dark hair was pulled around her head and over her shoulder. It was tied in a hair band and was very curly because of the braid she had taken out. "How is this outfit Riley?"

Riley found himself out of words. All he could command his body to do was stand up, never taking his eyes off of her,and walking over to her, wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Damn, bitches is gonna be jealous as fuck Babe." He confessed kissing her cheek and staring into her die hard green eyes. "And frankly, i'm jealous of myself for havin' ya." He gently caressed her cheeks bring her closer and kissing her. "found my favorite outfit of yo's girl."


	9. Nightclub Madness

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 9: **__Nightclub Madness_

The night clubs around downtown Woodcrest were a bit different from anything these girls would find anywhere else. Now in a different place, they didn't have to search for dance partners, boyfriends, or any people they might have met along the way so i was a bit unacceptable that men hit on them. Knowing the types of boys Huey and RIley were, the men, if any, that would hit on Seani and Lala wouldn't live to walk another day or would at least run away crying. Huey is a very skilled Martial Artist. Often times, her would use Nunchaku, a katana, a bo staff, guns or just fight in hand to hand combat. In the many incidents that he's hand to use his Martial Arts, he's wounded his opponent in some way. Riley, who takes more pride in his fists than anything else. He'd rather fight with guns and hand to hand combat. Though, maybe pulling a gun out infront of his girlfriend wouldn't be the smart choice considering the fact that he could be hauld off to jail within a few minutes. One is is for sure, Huey and Riley could break a few bones and now that they have girlfriends, no one was going to touch them. FACT.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" The four shouted Their hands were balled up in shaking fists. "Rock, paper, scissor, SHOOT!"

"YES! I WIN! I'm driving!" Riley shot his fists into the air and laughed a successful laugh. Lala, Huey, and Seani sighed and walked toward the Hunter's car filled with pure and utter defeat. Huey pulled open the driver's side back door for Lala. She sat in the seat and began to scoot her body over to the other side allowing him to climb into the car and sit behind Riley. He shut the door and put on his seat belt. Looking at him with a questionable looke, Lala mimicked his motion.

Reaching into her pocket, Seani pulled out the jigglingkeys and dangled them infront of the excited Riley. "Be careful, crazy." A smile appeared on her face.

Riley, who was anxious to drive the expensive car reached for the keys holding them like a baby in his hands. "Don't worry girl, I got this!" Seani rolled her eyes and walked over to the passenger side door, pulling it open. She then climbed into the seat and shut the door once all her limbs were satly inside. Riley pulled open his door and did the same, only after getting in, he pushed the key into the ignition and turned it backwards making the car jump start to life once again. Reaching over, he pulled his seat belt over his chest and locked it down. Afterfixing the rear view mirrow and adjusting it perfectly to his sight, he moved the stick shift from P to R and began to pull out of the driveway carefully. Once he was saftly on the street, he switched the shift from R to D and turned the wheel just enough for that when he pressed on the gas, he would got in a straight line. And so the car did. Pressing a certain button on the driver's side, Riley made all four windows go down letting fresh air fload through the car.

"You guys wanna listen to the radio?" Seani asked turning her head a bit.

"Sure." Lala smiled and shrugged her shoulders happily.

Smiling, Seani reached over and turned the volume up a bit making the song a bit louder for everyone to hear.

"_When you feel your heart's guarded_

_ And you see the break's started_

_ When the clouds have all departed_

_ You'll be right here with me"_

"I love this song!" Seani and Lala exclaimed together. After realizing what they had just done, they let out giggles.

The sun was starting to set which gave the night life the perfect atmosphere. The sky began to get an orangeish pinkish color to it which made it so much more beautidul. On one side of the sky, the dimond stars were starting to twinkle and that's when the crazy and party people started to emurge onto the streets. As they drove downtown, they noticed the lights were as bright as daylight. So many colors and music everywhere. People were outside like ants in a colony. Girl's in short skimpy dresses that showed off more than usual, some men that looked like tools in shirts. Seani stared out the window at the signs with big blinking letters. "Ya know," She started. "Downtown Woodcrest reminds me of Tokyo, Japan."

"It does, doesn't it?" Lala smiled sadly thinking of the place she loved more than anything place in the world. "What's the club's name we're goin' to anyway?"

"It's called Madness." Huey grinned as he turned his head toward Lala.

"There's enough madness in this car for the entire world Huey." Lala grinned back at him.

As Riley pulled up and parked perfectly parallel with two other cars, he turned the key towrad himself and pulled it out of the ignition. Handing it to Seani, she pushed it into her tight pockets and opened the door. She stepped out onto the curb and most of the men near her stood still and whispered very sexual comments. Seani shut her door and flipped her dark hair making the curls bounce down her back as she stepped back a bit away from the car. Riley, who got out of the car and heard some of these comments, walked over to Seani and put his arms around her waist stating with his actions that she was his girlfriend.

Lala, who was fixing her hair, opened the door and also stepped out onto the curb. Her wavy black hair bouncing as she moved with grace. Turned in what seemed like slow motion, she closed the door behind her. Flipping her hair back off of her shoulders, she turned to see the may stares of the men around them. "Ew.." She whispered hearing one of their soft comments.

Huey who walked over to her fixing his sleeves, would wrap his arm around her waist and pull her into him. "Want me to take care of them Baby?" He scowled back at the men.

"Nah, let them say what they want and wish for what they can't even get." Lala rolled her eyes at the men and smiled. The two couples then began to walk down the streets ignoring the many stares they were recieving from both boy and girls that were either jealous or wanted one of them. "So where is this place?" Lala looked up at Huey.

"It's 'round the corner Lala." Riley smiled and held onto Seani.

Just as they turned the corner o the sideway, they noticed a long line of people of all different statures standing and waiting for the bouncer to let them in.

"We have to stand...in that Riley?" Seani gestured to the obnoxious like.

"Nah, We know the person who owns this place so we always get in here free and can never get kicked out." Riley smiled leading them toward the door. "ey ma man, how's about you let us in."

The tall, muscular bouncer stared daggers at the smart talking Riley. "Yeah? And who the hell are you?"

"Riley and Huey Freeman." Huey stood up closer.

"Yeah so you best be checkin' yo' list cuz we on it!"

Rolling his brown eyes, the man checked the papers on the clipboard in his hands. "Yeah, you on here..go ahead."

Smirking, Riley held onto Seani's hand and led her inside. Huey and Lala walked in right behind them trying to stay close to eachother due to the large crowd of sweaty, dancing, and drunk people. They were getting shoved around a bit but tried to ignore it. The strobe lights flashed black and white making people dance a bit harder than usual. The music was loud and shaking the entire building almost.

"_Hey, yo Sean, you Mr. Kingston_

_ Dutty, dutty, dutty love, love_

_ I'm feeling like you letting go_

_ Dutty, dutty, dutty love, love_

_ I'm feeling like you letting go"_

Once a good song started, people would scream and dance on eachother like the world was about to end. Lala dragged Huey to one part of the dance floor and beganto dance with him. Their bodies were so close not even a thin sheet of paper could fit between them. Huey put his handson every part o her body he could reach. She hand one arm around his neck as she danced, trying to keep her balance and to stay by him. Feeling her body grined against him like they were the only two in the room, he bit his lower lip loving the feeling of her hot skin against his. She was moving her hips in a circular motion as she stared into his eyes with a smile. Her raven hair was moving around just as she was. Huey could barely control the sensation that was running through his veins.

_ "Don't be scared girl, call on me,_

_ Cause me I'm a watcher from my eyes I'm a lover, you see,_

_ And the way you are wind and the way you are grind,_

_ Said no matter how much I feel rushed, yeah like that red won't stop"_

Seani hand onto Riley's hand, leaving her sister behind, she dragged him over to the bar where they could atleast get some water or some sort of drink before they started dancing.

The blond bar tender stared at Seani with his pretty boy green eyes. "What can i get for you Miss?" He asked checking her out each way he could.

"Um...how about water and for..."

"A free water for the pretty greened eyed woman..coming up." He shouted for everyone to hear and walked away before she could finish

"W-What you didn't get h-...argh...stupid tool..." She sighed.

Once the boy came back, he handed her a freezing cold bottle of water. "Here ya go Miss."

"Thanks." She scowled at him and turned her back on him. He would stare her up and down like she was a new car. "Ey babe, we gotta share thsi!" Seani shouted over the music. "The freaking bartender tool was checking me out and only gave me one before I could finish!"

Riley grabbed her and spun her around. Playfully he pulled her onto the dance floor. "Dance wit me Boo." He shouted over the loud music.

"I-I don't dance Riley!" Giggling she tried to get out of his grip but he was to strong. He pulled her further and further into the body heat that was the people.

"C'mon baby, show me what dem hips can do!" Riley smirked at her until she finally gave into his request.

"Fine!" She shouted with a smile. "Hold this then!" Handing him the water bottle, she turned around and began to grind perfectly on him. He would have his arms now wrapped around her waist as the swayed to the dance music together. Her back was against his abdomen and chest which is exactly the way he wanted it.

"See Seani," He said in her ear just loud enough for only her to hear. "You dance damn well sexy." A blush took over Seani's cheeks. The water condensations the dripped off of the bottle was dripping off of Riley's hand and arm making some water slide onto Seani's fair skin.

The bartender saw the girl he was after dancing with some guy with braids and decided to do something about it. "Aye, take care of these guys...ima be right back." He spoke to his friend then jumped over the countermaking the crowd infront of it part slightly. Slowly and sure, he began to strut over to her."Aye girl, whtachu doin' with this fake thug?" The fair skinned bartender asked over the music.

"Fake thug?!" Riley glared at him. "Nigga ima bust a fuckin' cap in yo ass bitch!" Riley yelled at him.

"Aye homie, i didn't mean so disrespect." He put his hands up.

"For your information BOY," Seani put a hand on her hip while the other held Riley behind her. "This thug is my boyfriend so you need to get goin' somewhere." rolling her eyes, she turned around to Riley and made him look down to her. The boy suddenly took a step forward, grabbing onto Seani's hand.

"Don't walk away from me bitch!" The boy yelled. His grip tightened.

"Let go!" Seani tried to snatch her hand away.

Turning around, Riley gently pushed Seani behind him. He then balled his hand up into a fist and like a flash of lightening, struck him on the side of his face. The blond boy stumbled backward a bit. The crowd formed a circle around them out of fear and awe.

"Listen you faggot ass bitch, touch my girl again and ima put a shot gun so far up yo ass, the bullet will get stuck inside yo' skull." Riley glared again but was suddenly pulled back by Seani and his brother. Lala walked over to the blonde boy and punched him in the same exact place and way.

"Touch my sister again and Riley won't be the only one you'll have to worry about blondie." Finally, she brought her leg back then swung in upward kicking him hard in his crotch. "Remember dat bitch!" She shouted. The silent people around them began to clap and cheer like they were at a super bowl match between the Giants and Steelers. The blond boy doubled over in pain, grabbing his crotch. Huey grabbed onto Lala's upper arm and began to pull her in the direction they were originally going. He ended up pulling her to the V.I.P section with Riley and Seani.

"Damn," Riley put his head in his hands. "Fuckin' hate fagots like dat!" It was less noisy in this section so they could talk normally. Seani stared down at the red hand print on her slightly swollen wrist. "All I wanted to do, waz go out wit my girl and have a good fuckin' time...but no, can't even do dat without niggas tryina get her like dis."

Huey put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "He was just bein' a bitch Riley, calm down."

"No nigga! Ima bust his fuckin' lip."

Seani wrapped her arms around Riley's neck. "Baby, it's okay..thank you for protecting me." Gently, she leanded over and kissed his cheek giving his a better mood. "You were really brave." She smiled.

"Y-Yeah?" He looked at her and wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Mhm, very."

Riley turned his head slightly in order to kiss Seani gently on her soft lips.

"Alright ya'll, no more of this shit kay?" Lala stood up and put her hands on her hips. "We came to dance not fight and argue, so let's get back out there and show these fake ass wannabes how we do Seani." Lala smirked and held out her hand for her sister to grab a hold of. After about a minute, Seani nodded and reached up grabbing her sister's hand. "Damn straight!" Lala said pulling her sister up and out of the V.I.P section and out onto the dance floor. "Excuse me move out the way!" Lala pushed by the people and though they gave her dirty looks, she gave them one right back.

_ "For the longest while we jamming in the Party_

_ And you're wining on me_

_ Pushing everything_

_ Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)_

_ But if you think you're gonna get away from me_

_ You better change your mind_

_ You're going home..._

_ You're going home with me tonight."_

"Let's show these wannabes how we do it Sanshain." Lala called Seani by her Japanese nickname. She would turn to her and once the music started, they began to twist and move their hips, trying to show the Woodcrest community what they learned from their years of traveling the world. Realizing the large circle that gathered around them, Lala took off her heels and shirt revealing a shorts bra that she used for dancing. she ran over to Huey and handed him her shoes and shirt. "Hold this for me baby." He smiled and held it in his hands and watched. Lala using her right arm, she would point in the air and twist her toned body. The sweat on her body made her tanned skin glisten like the sun. Seani came up behind her sister and loosly put her arms around her sister waist until the tips of her middle fingers were touching. In a type of teaching movement, Lala would move her arms around. After getting out of her sister's loose grip, Lala would run to one side of the circle. After a few seconds, she ran toward her sisterwho kept her arms in the same loop. Jumping up, Lala pushed off of her sister's arms and did a backflip landing it perfectly. A loud cheer came from the crowd. She then stood straight and danced her way back to her sister. The two were now back to back dancing sexually makng the people cheer like never before. The song soon ended and the girls posed while the people around them crowded around them to give them a pat on the back or something that they would do to celebraties.

The shocked Riley and Huey walked over to them as soon as the crowd dispearsed to do their own things. "Well God damn Seani!" Riley smirked and picked her up. "ya'll didn't tell us you could dance so damn fine!"

"We kept it a secret since we were kids."Seani smiled.

"Where did you learn to dance like that anyway?" Huey smiled and wrapped his arms around his slightly sweaty girlfriend.

"Brazil, New York, Detroit and we learned the flips in China." Lala smiled holding her heels and shirt in her hand. "Dancin' in Japan is where Seani here earned her nickname 'Sanshain' which means sunshine." Lala giggled.

Seani blushed lightly.

"Oh yeah? and what's yours?" Huey asked with a smirk.

"Niwakaamewhich means Rain Shower."

"Why you got the opposite of hers?" Riley asked.

"Because we're complete opposites." Seani and Lala spoke in unison with big smiles.

"Iight, Aye, let's get outta here and get a snack, this place is startin' to smell like the boys locker room!" Riley shouted over and music and carried Seani out of the club on his back with a smile. Huey manuvered through the crowed of people as he held onto Lala's hand. Suddenly, Lala felt a hard slap on her butt. As she stopped, Huey was jerked back slightly.

Lala turned to the person who did it. It was a tall dark skin male with buzz cute hair and so much bling on he could look like the sun. "Aye, did you just touch my ass nigga?" Lala released Huey's hand andwalked up to the male who was indeed taller than she was. She looked straight up at him with and angry face.

"Yeah, so what if I did honey? You gonna come home wit me and my boys?" He chuckled high fiving his friends. "I'm sure they can do you way better than that little boy over there."

huey heared what he had said and done and ran toward him. Lala ducked knowing what Huey was about to do. Huey jumped in the air and kicked the man in his face making the tall male fly so far back, anyone would think he went through the back wall. The music stopped as everyone started at the wounded male. Standing up, Lala wrapped her arms around her angry boyfriend and smirked at the male. "That's what you get for being a fuckin' leech, fuckin' pussy!" She shouted at him. Grabbing Huey's hand, she quickly pulled him out of the people and outside in the resh air. Huey and Lala started laughing. "Damn Baby, you never told me my strong boy toy could do that!" She wrapped her arms around him again. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I did it to Riley once when we were kids. I grounded him and he tried to go outside so I kicked him back into the house." Huey smirked.

"C'mon you guys! i'm hungry!" Seani hollared from the car window where her and Riley were already.

"i feel like keeping my shirt off." flinging it onto her shoulder and holding her heels, she ran to the car with Huey right behind her. Opening the back door, Lala slid in, Huey slid in behind her and shut the door. Riley then got the 'okay' and sped off down the street.

"DAMN!" Lala smiled. "That was the best time I've ever had!"

"We gotta do it again sometime!" Seani exclaimed as Riley rolled down all of the window. They were all sweaty but didn't smell at all.

"Hells yeah!" Riley grinned..

"Where we goin' now?" Lala asked sitting up between Riley and Seani's seats.

"Friendly's?" They all suggested at the same time. Then, they all burst into laughter and declared "You're paying." As they pointed to eachother.


	10. Chance Encounter Of The Bloody Kind

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 10: **__Chance Encounter Of The Bloody Kind_

History that leaked out to Huey and Riley between Jazmine, Lala, and Seani, came as what seemed to be a big shock to them. They've know bitchy Jazmine since she was a sweet, innocent, little girl. When they grew up and started going to highschool, that sweetness sank down to spice and became something that Riley and Huey didn't want to be part of anymore. Once she became foreign exchange student, and had a chance encounter of the bloody kind with Lala and Seani. Though, the tension never really lasted long...until the two travelers moved to Woodcrest.

"Seriously though," Lala said after the laughter died down. "Who's payin'?" Everyone was silent. Huey looked away from Lala and out of the window, Riley focused on his driving, and Seani looked down at her hands. "Ooooh...FINE!" Lala finally said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her small wallet. "I'll pay but all ya'll owe me each something different." She warned. Huey leaned over and whispered something in her er which made her giggle. "Okay, Huey's off the payback list."

"You're only doin' that because he's your boyfriend!" Seani complained as she crossed her arms over her large chest.

"You'd do the same if RIley said..." Lala leaned forward and whispered in her sister's ear making the fair skinned girl blush like crazy. "But anyway you moochers, this is my allowence we're spendin' okay, and I only get so much so choose your food and desert carefully."

"Yeah yeah yeah we get it Lala." Seani laughed and looked out her window.

Huey reached over and placed his soft hand ontop of Lala's. He would then lace his fingers with hers. This made her look down at their hands then at him with a good size, white smile on her face. Lala released his hand in order to put her shirt and shoes back on before they went into public family place. Riley pulled off of the street and into the parking lot. Finding a space that was not occupied by a motorcycle, and pulling into it safely, he turned the key back nd pulled it out making the car completely shut off. Everyone, at one time, opened their doors and got out, shutting the doors behind them. Lala bent over to fix her heels and walked over, with her sister, to the boys that were standing infront of the car waiting for them. Even in heels, Lala was still short compared to Huey but she loved this. Riley reached for the handle and pulled the door open allow Seani and Lala to walk in first. Riley quickly stood infront of his brother. "Nigga,, you can hold yo' own door." He laughed and walked in.

Huey rolled his eyes and held the door open for himself.

"Welcome to Friendly's." A busty red head woman would say with a cheesy smile. "How many?"

"Four." Seani pointed out.

The red head woman stared at the boy with braids and the boy with a large afro and began to blush. "O-Oh!," She gasped lightly. "Well, in that case, follow me please." Seani and Lala looked at eachother for a moment then sighed. They began to follow the woman to the back corner booth near the window where there was an empty spot for them to sit. "Here you go." Placing the menus down on the table, she placed a small white card down aswell. "My name is Tina, can I start you off with something to drink?" Seani scooted herself into the spot by the window, Riley would sit next to her. Lala let Huey sit next to the window, and she would sit on the outside of the seat.

"I'll have a Coca Cola." Lala spoke quick.

"Is Pepsi okay?" Tina asked.

"Is monopoly money okay?" Lala mocked her in a mumble voice. "Fine." She sighed and nodded.

Seani thought for a moment. "I'll have a Dr Pepper please."

"Okay." Time said scribbling on the little pad in her hand. "And for the two cuties here?"

Huey and Riley looked at eachother then back to Tina.

"I'll have a Pepsi aswell." Huey said then looked away from her.

"I want a Sprite." Riley interjected.

"okay cuties," Flipping the pad shut, she putit in the pocket of her apron. "I'll give you a few minutes to decide on whatyour eating and i'll be right back with your drinks." With a happy and perky smile on her face, she walked away.

"She was tottally flirting with you guys." Seani teased. "Maybe you should grab her number before we leave." Suggesting this, she playfully punched Riley in his shoulder making him roll his brown eyes and smirk at her.

"Nah, I ain't got a thing for redheads." Riley chuckled.

Finally, the waitress returned with a black trey in her hands. Onthe trey were four drinks; one white, three dark colored. Placing the drinks down infront of each of them, she pulled out the little pad again. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, i'll have french fries and some mozzarella sticks." Lala glared at her.

"Yeah," Seani smiled. "I'll have the same."

"Make that three of the same." Huey said not bothering to look at the girl.

"Make it four." Riley added.

"okay, four order of mozzarella sticks and Fries." She flipped the pad closed and stuffed it into her apron. After winking at Riley and Huey, she walked away.

"Hey Riley," Seani started. "Maybe if you tell her she's cute, we can get ours for free." The smile on her face was cunning.

"Oh ha ha ha Seani." Riley rolled his eyes. "Yo, ima go to da bathroom...be right back." He stood up, leaving his wamr seat and headed to the back, manuvering between tables and people just to walk to that outcove that housed the men's bathroom. Pushing that slightly heavy, light brown door open, he walked into the white tiled bathroom that resembled something close to a highschool bathroom. It was small and a bit dirty. There was writing all over the stale doors in different colors. A lot of the words read 'Kenny loves Donna 2-17-08' or something stupid of that manner. "They probably ain't ever togetha anymo'."

Tina came back holding four plates. Each housing fresh french fries and perfectly crisp moarella sticks. "Here ya'll go." She said nearly slamming Seani and Lala's plates down infront of them. they looked at eachother in awe the looked to Huey, who's plate was set down like he was a prince. She set Riley's plate down on the person empty part of the table and walked away.

"Well that was rude..." Lala scowled at Tina's beep curved back that was hidden under a blue dress and white apron.

"Definitly rude." The other agreed scowling in the same direction. Their scowls seemed to pierce her pale skin like it was paper. "Learn your place bitch.." Seani mumbled and began to eat her fries one by one. Slowly, she would lift them to her pink lips and bite at them over and over until they vanished. Once they did, she would simply pick another worthy fry and feast upon it aswell. Huey and Lala began to eat aswell. Once by once they bit their fries over and over until they were gone

_Bite._

_Bite._

_Swallow__._

_Repeat._

_Bite._

_Bite._

_Swallow_

_Repeat._

For a few moments, all three were so silent, not even a gun shot would destract them from focusing of their long needed food. Suddenly, they heard a shattering sound, like someone dropping a glass cup on concrete. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" They looked up to see a man in a black ski mask, a black hoodie, and holding two hand guns that were nestled perfectly in his dark hands. "Give me yo fuckin' money and no one gets hurt ya hear?" Walking through the family friendly resturant, it seemed he had pointed the guns at everyone; no matter man, woman, or child for that matter. "If ya'll do what I say, you won't be hurt in any way." He pointing the loaded and very dangerous black gun around.

Seani leaned over to Lala and whispered, "It seems that everywhere we go we get into trou-"

"What is you sayin' bitch?!" The man pointed a gun at Seani and Lala. Lala grabbed onto Seani and pulled her into a protective hug.

"None of your goddamn buisness." Lala glared at him holding her hand up in a way to say 'stop' Huey looked at the man. The guns were pointed to his girlfriend and his future sister in law but he couldn't make any sudden movements. He glared at the masked man trying to figure out a plan in his head.

"Oh really bitch?!" The man questioned. He grabbed onto Seani's upper arm and pulled her into a standing position. her body was trembling as she felt the man's cold hand latched onto her wamr skin.

Riley walked out of the bathroom whistling a tune until he stopped in his tracks and notice Seani was being held hostage. She was being held by her arm with a loaded hand gun to her beautiful head. Inside of his stomach, he felt his heart drop into the acid and melt away. At a quick pace, he ran toward the table were his life was. "HEY!" Everyone, including the gunman.

"Whatchu want motherfucka?" Turning around, he looked at the angry Riley.

"Let go of her bitch ass nigga." The fire burned in Riley's eyes.

Smirking, the man cocked the gun pressing it harder to her temple. This made her wince a bit from the sudden sound and the pressure. "Ouch." She whispered out slightly.

Riley growled low and took a step closer into enemy territory. "Take my money dude, Take my wallet and my credit cards" He began to offer his objects for her life. "Here's da watch that my granddad gave me...take it," He began to unlatch the golden watch from his slender wrist and hold it out to him. "It's yours but please...don't take da girl.." He pleaded with anger and fear lodged in his wonderful voice. Tears began to swell up in Seani's grassy green eyes. She mouthed Riley's name and stared at her knight like he was the only person in the world.

"Nah mothafucka, i'll just take your life instead." He turned the black death gun onto Riley. Riley put his hands up.

"No!" Seani yelled. BAM! "RILEY!" She screamed bloody murder. Everything seemed to happen in slowly motion. The silver bullet blasted out of the barrol of darkness and flew toward Riley like a bat out of hell. It cut through Riley's stomach, cutting a hole in his shirt, sliced through his light brown skin, and found it's way out of his body by escaping out of his back. "Riley!" She screamed with tears flooding down her red cheeks. Riley fell back holding his pained stomach Blood leaked out of the hold in his back creating a puddle on the designed carpet. Huey and Lala stood up and ran to Riley. Huey growled and put pressure on his little brother's wound. Lala began to cry in fear that she was going to lose her sister and Riley all in one day.

"Now it's yo turn bitch." He cocked the gun again but pointed it toward the shaking Seani. "See yo man in hell..." Aiming, he pulled the trigger. BAM. Out came another deadly bullet. To everyone's surprise, lala jumped infront of the killer bullet. It lodged itself in her chest. Blood splattered nearly everywhere and on everyone. Seani's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. Her sister had literally just taken a bullet for her. Realizing what had just happened, the masked man ran out of the resturant and into the night where he was not seen again. Lala lay on the ground only a few feet from Riley's lifeless body.

"Somebody call the fuckin' police!" Huey yelled to anyone who would listen to his broken words.

"Lala, Lala wake up..c'mon stay with me.." Seani rested her sister's head on her lap and watched as her brown eyes were fading and growing dull. Seani's new tears fell onto her sister's tanned forehead and cheeks. Lala blinked a few times and stared upward. That's all she could do. "Lala wake up please!"

Only a few minutes later, flashing blue and red lights could be seen through the large glass windows. The people crowded around the sight in tears and awe. Some were even shaking their heads wondering how someone could harm two brave people that would give up their lives for their loved ones.

"Riley," Huey kept pressure on Riley's blood squirting wound. "Riley, wake up dumbass." Huey Freeman never cried but it seemed, seeing his little brother in so much pain, he couldn't help himself. the salty tears sprang out of his brown eyes and slid down his cheeks like the River Jordan. "C'mon man...wake up bro..c'mon." Riley's chest was fantly moving up and down for a moment until...it stopped. "Riley don't go!" Huey cried out. The medics rushed through the doors with two gurney's and disbelief written all over their pale faces. A cop grabbed the squrming Huey and dragged him away from the bloody mess. "No!" He objected and kicked around. "Don't take my brother away!"

The police were questioning the witnesses that were brave enough to speak out on Riley and Lala's behalf. Seani watched as her dying sister was strapped onto the white bed on wheels and whisked away like lightning. The medic did the same for the dying Riley. "L-Lala..." Seani whispered in heartbreak. "Don't go..." Lala's chest stopped moving and became as still as night. "Don't leave me please..." Blood splatters marked the floor and walls around the once perfect resturant. It was a chance encounter...of the bloody kind.

As the medics put Riley and Lala into the back of seperate ambulance cars, the cars began to speed down the road as fast as they could. Huey was sitting in one of the chairs shaking like a madman and shaking his head. A tall police man was talking to him as calmly as he could but Huey just argued back with angry tears in his eyes. Seani was sitting in her own sister's warm and wet blood. Her eyes were lifeless and her world seemed to hault in a split second. "Miss...?" A medic came up to her. "Miss, are you okay?" He asked waving a hand infront of her face.

"Go away..." She whispered letting her saddened tears finally stream down her pale face. "Just go away and leave me alone please." Putting her face in her hands, she sobbed for a what seemed like hours.

"Sir ima need you to calm down." The police man said in a strong voice.

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down when my baby brother and girlfriend were just shot?!" Huey stood up and yelled. "How that fuck do you expect me to be calm!? They could be dying and I ain't there for them!"

Hearing Huey's loud voice, Seani stood up quickly and walked over to him. Her knees were soaked with DNA blood that also belonged to her. Placing her hands on Huey's chest, she pushed him back a bit away from the cop. "H-Huey," She stuttered and swollowed her words a bit. "Get in the car and drive..please.." Huey stared down at the sobbing girl and grabbed both Lala and Seani's purses. Grabbing her freeing hand, they ran together out to the parking lot. Running to the car, Seani grabbed the purses from Huey and sifted through them looking for the keys. When she succecfully found them, she tossed them to him and umped into the front seat, passenger side seat like she was running from a robbery. Huey did the same. Jaming the key into the ignition, he buckled himself in quickly and turned the car on. Seani put her seat belt on. He would pull out fo the parking lot and reclusly pull into on coming traffic, driving down the road like an escaped convic. A few beeps could be heard from behind them but he didn't care one bit.

"Hurry Huey!" Seani cried heavily. "They could be...dead.." With a whispered, she stated her last word. It was full of angst and regret. "Please don't go..." She cried out.


	11. She's Out Of My Hands

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 11: **__She's Out Of My Hands_

In this life, you never know what moments could be your last. That's why it's best to make the most of it. For years of ones life, they seem to take advantage of what have been given to keep. Cherish that thing you were given, for you never know when the sudden brush with death will be your last.

Even with the blood splatters on the once cheerful walls, the people that had witnessed the massacre that had befallen them, had sobbed. They sobbed in thankful hopes that they were still living. Sobbing with greef of the two who had been wounded. Sobbing in hope that may will never have to witness something so bloody again. Running through their minds as they inspect the fresh, maroon colored liquid that stained the friendly carpet. "Mommy, d-did those two p-people died?" A little blond boy would gently tug on his mother's long white skirt that had been splattered with blood; for she was the woman who was sitting in the table behind Riley, when he had been shot.

The troubled mother looked down to her nearly heartbroken child and placed and shaky hand on the top of the boy's head. "I-I'm not really sure sweetheart." Her voice was a cross between sadness and want. "I hope they are honey...I hope they are. God protect them." The woman whispered while a soft and lonely tear slid down her pale cheek and dripped off of her chin. The water drop fell and mixed with the puddle of blood beneath her shoes.

Police Sirens pierced through the night air like a knife to butter. So loud that they could be heard a mile or so on the same side of the road pulled to the left or right allowing the cars with flashing lights to speed by like bats out of hell.

Zoom

One.

Zoom

Two.

Lights of the red and blue hue colored the inside of the black shadow cars illuminating the semi frightened faces. Whispers among the drivers were possibilities of what might have happened. "I heard it was gang violence." One driver whispered. "It's probably those new niggers that moved into the mansion down the way." An elderly lady said with a look of disgust. Rolling her blood shot green eyes, she shook her head making her snow white hair bounce. "This is why niggers shouldn't be allowed to leave their shacks.

"MOTHER!" The driver woman shouted looking to the elder. "Shut. The. Hell. Up." Averting her younger green eyes, she looked toward the read and blue lights gripping the leather steering wheel tighter.

"We're losing him!" A red haired medic said sending electric charges through Riley's limp body. He would rub the metal paddles together and press them against Riley's bare chest. "CLEAR!" He yelled and suddenly, Riley's body jerked upward then relaxed back down. The blood from his wound was still drenching the white cot below him with red pain. The EKG machine had sounded with a long beep sound that sounded like a dog whistle. A long white line slid across the green screened box. "Up the levels!" The man ordered. "We are not losing a young life tonight!" This medic was determined to save Riley's young life. "Clear." Another jolt shock was sent running through the boy's aching body. The sound of his hidden heart beat was ringing through the back of the car. "One. More. Shock."

In Riley's black mind, everything seemed to go slow. Time, moving, voices. It all stopped.

"Riley..." his own tin foiled name rang through his ear drums. "Riley please wake up!" To his unconscious mind, it was only an echo of the voice he use to know. "For the love of God Riley please!" But, it sounded like a distress call. His eyelids fluttered open like a new born child's. His brown eyes took in the white walls making his eyes hurt a bit. Riley's head was aching but not as much as the gun shot wound located above his navel. The lightening like pain shot through his limbs causing his to groan a bit.

"Boy, you betta open them eyes and stop causing this little baby so much pain." Roberts voice rang out.

"Damn Granddad." Riley groaned. "You can't even let a nigga sleep in peace when he's been shot...damn."

Seani felt the stinging of her tears flood down her cheeks. "Oh, RiRi!" She cried and laid on his body wrapping her shaky arms around his neck. Riley grunted a bit because she had landed on his wound. "S-Sorry RiRi." She sat up. Reaching up toward her with his shaking hand, Riley gently touched her freezing cheek. "I love you RiRi." She choked out. Riley would move over slowly a bit so she was able to lay beside him as they cuddled. Lifting his first layer of blanket, he allowed her to get under the warmth and hold her close to him. Gently, he would run his fingers through her dark hair.

"Shhh, I know Seani." He whispered as she closed her eyes. His warmth felt good on her cold skin.

Seeing that he was intruding in a certain moment, Robert took a chance to escape the room to go flirt with the nurses.

Big brown eyes of shock and fear watched through a one way mirror. He observed the surgeons as they sliced through Lala's wound. Ripping her once lovely tan skin. Slicing every which way with a sharp, silver blade. Blood splattering around; on the surgeons, on the floor, and on the walls. Huey stared in shock, gripping his thick afro as tears streamed down his cheeks. It was like a river had over flowed in his eyes and leaked heavily until it dripped off of his perfect chin. Gripping his hair tighter, he pulled slightly until his head began to ache. Finally coming to his anger and pain, he banged on the window. "Save her Goddammit!" He shouted. Banging on the bullet proof glass with his fist, he crumpled to the ground. "Save her..." Sitting on his knees and leaning his forehead onto the white wall, he sobbed heavily. "If there is a God...just please let her live." The world around him was cracking without her. Shattering like a newly broken mirror showing a demonic reflection.

"HUEY!" Ethan shouted and ran over to the sobbing boy. "Where are my daughters!?" Ethan reached down and gripped Huey's bloody shirt pulling him upward toward him. "Where are MY children!"

"Seani's with Riley in D65 ad Lala's in there if you would open your fuckin' eyes you would see!" Huey shouted back in his face. Ethan released Huey and walked toward the glass window. Peering inside, he noticed his little girl on the operating table. His green eyes wide with fright and terror.

"Oh my God!" He shouted and turned to Huey. "What did you do to my baby!?" He shouted once more.

"Some man tried to rob the restaurant we were at and he shot my brother and Lala!" Huey argued. Ethan placed a hand on his own forehead and sat down on the ground leaning back against the wall. "By the time I wanted to do something, they were both on the ground bleeding to death. Lala got shot trying to save Seani." Huey's voice was straining. Suddenly, they heard the metal door open to reveal a blood soaked surgeon. Huey and Ethan's eyes wandered to him for a moment.

"I'm sorry." the man's voice was pitiful and hurt. "Her wound was to deep."

Hearing that his lover was gone,Huey stumbled backwards and fell to the dirty, tiled ground in shock. Shaking his head is disbelief, his river like tears began to run down his cheeks again. the color in his face flushed away as if he had just seen a ghost. "No...No!"

Ethan's mouth dropped open and tears flooded down his pale cheeks, dripped from his chin. He was at a loss for words. Jumping up quickly, he grabbed the doctor by his arms and shook him once. "YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry sir, there is nothing more we can do." He looked deep into the distraught man's eyes. "She's gone."

"NO!" Ethan objected. "She's my daughter! She can't die!" He argued back in a hurt voice. "She'd barely begun to live Goddammit!" His grip on the doctor began loose and shaky as the man in green scrubs walked back into the room. As Ethan looked through the foggy window, he noticed a woman placing a white sheet over his once happy daughter's limp body. The sheet bent and folded to shape to her body. He could see her bloody right hand fall from under the white sheet and become unmasked as if it were levitated above the ground. It dangled, lifeless, her palm facing him with her gentle fingers slightly closed into a fist. Red liquid dripped from her finer tips and bleaching the white floor below her. Her body as limp as a black dahlia. "You're a fucking doctor! Help her!" He shouted through the glass. His aching hands pounding profusely on the surface.

Huey's heart dropped into the pit of his empty stomach. The blood in his veins pulsed once then stopped. It froze over like he was in Alaska in nothing but his own skin. Turning to face the wall, he placed his palms on the rough surface and cried as hard as he could. Dragging his nails down the white, he nearly screamed but held it in.

Seani pushed herself up from the bed. The exhausted Riley had fallen asleep in the middle of their warm cuddling. Smiling, she slowly turned over and swung her legs lightly, touching her feet to the ground. Standing upward, she began to tip toe toward the door and crept Into the hallway. Looking down toward the O.R area, she noticed her dad banging on the glass window. Squinting a bit, she broke out into a run toward her distressed father. "Dad, what's wrong?" She placed both of her warm hands on his cold ones and cupped them gently.

Ethan stared at his green eyed daughter and silently pulled her into a sobbing embrace. "Seani," He sobbed into her neck. "Lala is..." His words were nothing but air as he tried his hardest to speak them. "Lala is d-dead Seani." Seani felt her entire body bleed out the warm Riley had given her. Her heart nearly stopped.

"N-No..Dad this isn't funny!" She pulled away from him. "If this is a joke to teach me and La a lesson it isn't funny!" Seani began to beat her fists on his chest but all Ethan could do was watch in horror and sadness at his youngest and only daughter's reply. "YOU'RE A LIAR!" She screamed, letting tears stream from her now hazy green eyes. Forcefully pushing her father away, she would run into the OR without an permission. Seeing her sister's body under the white sheet, she would grab the nearest scalpel and put it to her own wrists. Before the cold blade could pierce her pale skin, her father grabbed her wrists from behind and held them over her head. "LET ME GO!" Seani kicked and screamed. "I WANT TO GO WITH HER!" It was pointless struggling in her father's grip.

"SEANI!" He shouted making the thrashing girl go still. "I am not going to lose you to Seani!" Seani's eyes shot open and she felt her body slowly fall to her aching knees. Her hands releasing the captured tool, allowing it to skim across the bloody floor. Placing her hands in a puddle of blood, she hung her head and sobbed for what seemed like an eternity. Realizing she was sitting in her sister's straying blood, she laid her body down letting her close be stained with maroon pain. Ethan placed a hand on his forehead and turned away from the gruesome scene. The scent that belong to her twin escaped into her nose. The scent she had grown to know and love, until it settled and vanished like the wind. "S-Seani get up...now." Ethan bent down, wrapping his fingers around Seani's upper arm. He would pull her up and into his arms. He was carrying her bridal style, close to his bruised chest. A liquid of a maroon hue dripped off of Seani's clothing and pale skin, leaving a trail behind them as Ethan carried her out of the OR and down the hall.

Huey sat on the hospital floor with his knees pulled to his chest and a wet stain of tears on his jeans. Huey Freeman wasn't the type of person you would see crying at any moment. He had a heart of stone that only Lala was able to pierce through. "There is no God..." He mumbled into his arms. Pushing himself up from the floor, he felt as if he were about to collapse any moment. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he strolled shaking over to his brother's resting room. Slowly, turning the handle, he pushed the door open and walked in on his laughing brother. Riley was watching Maury on television. "Riley..." Huey whispered.

Noticing his brother, he quickly turned the TV off and turned to him. "Sup Nigga.?" Riley's expression changed once he noticed the tear stains on his brother's chocolate cheeks."Damn bro,"Riley said sitting up. "What the hell happened to you Nigga?" Huey was silent as he walked over to his brother's bed and took a seat on the edge. "Huey, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Huey looked to his brother. "Lala didn't make it..."

Riley's brown eyes widened in shock. "No way dude..."

"Her wound was to deep and pierced through a major organ...so she died on the table." Huey tred his best to speak but was choking on his own words.

Riley sat back in his bed and placed his hands over his face. "I'm sorry Bro..." He whispered. Huey simply laid back horizontal to his brother. "Aye, Huey, if it makes ya feel any better...I'm sure she was holding on long enough because of you..."

"Yeah..." Huey crossed his arms over his eyes trying to imagine what Lala must look like as an angel.

"How's Seani?" Riley asked staring hard at the ceiling.

"Torn apart...she tried to kill herself next to La." Huey confessed painfully.

"Shit..." Riley gripped the white sheets below him. "She didn't do it right?" There was panic in his voice.

Shaking his head, Huey replied, "Nah." Huey turned his head to his brother for a moment. "After college, Riley, I was gonna ask La to move in with me..." He started. "I've been savin' up money for an apartmeant and a ring for her. I mean, we haven't even been datin' that long but I fell in love with her the first day I saw her..." Huey felt tears well up in his eyes once more. The slid down the sides of his pained eyes and vanished in his jungle of thick hair. "But, non of that shit matters anymore cuz she's gone." He sat up and put his face in his shaking hands.

"Nah, bro, she ain't gone," Riley sat up and placed a hand on his broken brother's shoulder. "Trust me, if there's anything I learn over the years of being a complete dumbass is that that person you lovin' ain't ever gone...they just in your heart ya know?" For a moment, the two were silent. "But did you ever notice how trouble seems to follow us around whereva we be goin'?"

"Riley, I don't think I can watch them put her in the ground..." He sobbed looking at his brother. "I'm not gonna let her go that easy...I love her so much."

"I know bro, but i'll be right there next to you." Riley smiled his best. Suddenly, Riley felt his brother's body against him as he embraced him in a heartbroken hug. "Don' worry Huey, ima be right there for ya and I ain't gonna go no where. I promise."


	12. Sweet Sugary Black Daliah

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 12: **__Sweet Sugary Black Daliah_

Gray storm clouds rolled over the blue hue sky. A loud, booming sound echoed and could be heard in the distance. The frightening sound was growing nearer to the location set for the saddest day. The gray world was illuminated by a quick flash of white light. Together, the two created a very tragic atmosphere for the cold rain to fall down from the the water poured, drenching everything under it. The wind twirled around, bending and breaking twigs and trees; forcing them down, making them look as though they were weeping willow trees.

Five cars lined the curb next to the dead grave yard. One car could be recognized as 'Dorothy." This car belong to the freeman' car could be recognized as the Hunter's expensive, black car. Both soaked with rain water.

A fair circle of sobbing people stood around an open ditch that had been dug out to fit an adult sized casket inside of it. This rectangle ditch looked to be about six or seven feet deep. A polished, silver, rectangular rock was placed at the head of the rectangle ditch. On the metal plaque that lay on top of it read:

_Lala Alexandria Hunter_

_December 31st 1992 - October 14th 2012_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend, & Lover_

_"She's My Hero"_

A tall, middle aged man, in a long, silky black robe walked over and stood behind the polished stone. He had a look of sadness upon his gentle face. "Let me start by saying that...i've talked at many funerals before but...I never thought I would be speaking at a young teenager's." He felt a small tear fall from his right eye. "I want to give my condolences to the Hunter family and to the friends of Lala Alexandria Hunter." The Priest looked to Ethan. His voice was a bit raspy due to the over powering sadness in his throat that he tried desperately to swallow.

Ethan was dressed in a black suit with a black and white, stripped tie to complete the outfit. This tie happened to be the one he wore when his first born daughter was born. His usual, dark brown hair was hidden under a black beanie hat. His green eye peering down at the fancy, black box of death that now held his daughter warmly. It was being held up by two, very thick, pink holsters.

"Mr Hunter," The priest looked at him and reached out a cold hand. "Would you like to say something?" Ethan looked to the man and handed the umbrella he was holding to his young daughter beside him. With his hands at his sides, he walked over the damp grass and took the place of the Priest as he stepped to the side.

"First of all," He began to say. He didn't look anywhere else but at the casket. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this...regrettable event." Ethan rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right pointer finger and thumb. "My children are my world. Lala and Seani are the only people in this world that mean anything to me." He sighed letting out a small cloud of visible oxygen. "Losing my daughter...is the hardest thing i've ever had to deal with." In his throat, he could feel a sob beginning to build up. "A parent should never out live their child..." Inhaling deep, he looked up to the sobbing people. "My most fondest memory of my daughter, would have to be the first day I ever held my first born daughter in my arms. The day...I became a father. I was wearing this exact tie that day my ex wife gave birth to her. She...grabbed onto this tie and put it in her mouth," He let out a small chuckle. "And her saliva drenched it but she refused to let it go until she finally fell asleep...two days later." Everyone seemed to let out a small chuckle for the funny memory. "But, I never thought the day would come when i would have to pick out a casket for my daughter in order to lay her down in the cold ground." He felt the tears in his eyes finally roll down his red cheeks. "I knew from the start she was an angel...but I never thought God would reclaim her back to where she originated from." Not able to take anymore, he nearly collasped on the grass. His voice was cracking as he spoke. Finishing, he walked back to his position where he was origially standing. Seani, once her father stood facing the casket once more, placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Thank you Mr Hunter." The priest said regaining her temporary position. "Would anyone else like to speak and share memories of Lala?"

"I would..." A pained voice spoke out from beside her father. "Please." Seani, slowly, walked over to the spot where her father had stood a few seconds before her. She was dressed in a knee length, black dress. The top of it, was designed exactly like a corset, the sleeves lengthed a quarter of the way down her arm and clung to her skin comfortably. Every now and again, she had to adjust her stance because the think, sharp bottom of her heels would sink into the thin layer of earth below her feet. Trails of smudged, wet mascara, and eyeliner slid down her pink cheeks along with her ever lasting tears. The once whites of her eyes, were now blood shot red. This showed that she had been crying for days since her sister had left this life. "Lala...was my big sister." She bit her maroon, lower lip for a moment, then regained her composer. "She was my hero..literally. She's the reason I am standing before all of you today and...the reason she's laying in that cold casket right now." Gesturing to the box, she looked to the ground for a moment then rolled her eyes upward to the sad, gray sky. "If it wasn't for her taking that bullet for me...maybe...just maybe, my sister would be alive today and maybe none of us would be standing here in this graveyard sobbing for a woman who meant so much to all of us." Seani gently pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear. "My favorite memory of my sister...is from a couple of days ago when we woke up that morning and...yelled at each other because of how we looked. When I shover her head under the cold water in the tub." She giggled lightly. " She was so mad at me but...what she doesn't know is that, I carried that moment with me for the past few weeks and if I could just take back all of the mean and horrible things i've done and said to her...I'd give up everything just for her to come back to us." The tears in Seani's lifeless, emerald eyes seemed to flow like creeks down her pale face. "In that...senseless tragedy that took my sister's life, my boyfriend also got shot and injured." She looked over to Riley. "And I am so grateful for them both for protecting me when that robber grabbed me and nearly killed me. I love you baby." Riley looked at her wiping away the tears from his eyes. "And I love you La...I'll miss you more than you know." Kissing the tips of her fingers, she bent over slightly and touched the top of the black box. Slowly, she walked over to her father.

Riley, who stood beside the sobbing girl, was dressed in a plain black dress shirt, dark, baggy jeans, and his favorite timberland boots. The ends of his pants were soaked from walking in the puddles and grass fields. One of his arms found it's way around Seani's waist, gently pulling her closer to his cold body. The whole time, he held a black umbrella over himself and Seani.

The priest looked at the crowed. "Would anyone else like to speak?"

Robert and Huey were standing across from Seani, Riley, and Ethan, on the other side of the casket. They were both dressed in black suits with no ties. Since Lala had died, Huey hadn't spoken, eaten, or slept much. He was a mess without her. There were small, unnoticeable bags under his chocolate eyes. His head hung low as he stared at the grass below his own feet. His shaking hands were warm in his pockets. Because he didn't have an umbrella over him, his afro was nearly draping down but since it was so thick, it maintained a bit of it's fluffy shape. Hearing the priest ask once again if anyone would speak for Lala, he raised his hand and without a word spoken from his dark lips, he dragged his feet up to the spot where two had stood before him. Before starting his speech, he took a deep breath, then exhaled. "La...was the first girl I ever really fell in love with." He stared at the casket. "Sure i've had girlfriends before but she...she was a girl...no..a woman I would take a bullet for, I would kill for, I would stop the very breath in my lungs for." He felt tears roll down his cheeks and drip off of his chin. "I'll never forget the first day I laid eyes on that beautiful girl." Closing his eye lids, he envisioned her standing before him. "My favorite memory of Lala would have to be the day she became my girlfriend and my best friend." He couldn't bare the rethinking of the memories. "These past few days," He began again. "I haven't eaten, i haven't slept, and I haven't gone back to school because without her in my life...none of that crap even matters to me." He placed his hand on his forehead then bit his lower lip. Huey was fighting back his heartbroken tears. "I was, one day, going to ask that woman to be my wife, to have my children, and grow old with me...I wanted her to be the first face i wake up to in the morning...and the last I see at night." The pressure of his heart broke him down finally. "Now, i'm never going to be ale to do all of that because...I lost the most important girl in my life. Thank you Ethan for bringing such beautiful girls into Mine and Riley's lives. They made us better people and all I know is that i'll never be ready to replace that brave woman right there." He shook his head. "I love you baby." Huey whispered and knelt down beside the casket. Gently, he kissed the top, stood up, and slowly walked away from the sight with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Sobbing lightly, the man walked back to his spot. "God had a plan for Lala Hunter and it was to be your daughter," He gestured to Ethan first with his hand. "To be your hero and wise teacher," He then gestured to the sobbing Seani. "And to show that young man over there what it's like to feel the love of a woman." He gestured to Huey who was sitting under a soaked willow tree. "She was truly an angel who touched the lives of many of you here and if i've learned anything for this young girl, it's that she truly was a guardian angel that was sent to protect each and everyone of you in her own way. Whether it was fighting and then taking a literal bullet for you, or just telling you she loved you everyday," He paused for a moment. "But I think the message she might want you all to know is that you have to live the lives you were given. She will be watching you, wrapping her white wings around you whenever you are in pain and you never need to forget someone who is no longer around but you have to live the life you were given." The Father looked at the saddened faces of the loved ones around the casket. "What song would you like to sing in her honor as we lower her resting bed into her grave?" He looked to the Hunter.

"We have to sing her favorite country song Daddy." Seani looked to her broken father as he nodded.

"Okay pumpkin." He whispered. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing:

"_Look at the sky_

_ Tell me what do you see_

_ Just close your eyes_

_ And describe it to me"_

Seani soon joined in the song that was once her sister's favorite. A song Lala would out play day after day. A song that described exactly how she felt when she lived.

_ "The heavens are sparkling_

_ With starlight tonight_

_ That's what I see_

_ Through your eyes"_

Together, in perfect harmony, Seani and Ethan sang as Lala's black casket was lowered slowly into the six foot deep ground where she would lay for the rest of eternity. Lower and lower the depressing bed sank.

_ "I see the heavens_

_ Each time that you smile_

_ I hear your heartbeat_

_ Just go on for miles_

_ And suddenly I know_

_ My life is worth while"_

As the casket was being lowered deeper, people would gently toss their red roses into the hole. The roses landed on every part of the casket until the top was filled with the gorgeous, water droplet, roses. Huey, who had soon returned, tossed one rose onto the casket then laid another on the stone that lay before the hole.

_ "That's what I see_

_ Through your eyes"_

A few men began to fill in the whole with fresh soil that they had dug up earlier to create the large hole. Shovel full after shovel full of dirt, they filled the hole to the top. After they had finished, they put their shovels on their shoulders and walked away, into the distance. The few people that came to the funeral, began to leave one by one except two.

"i love you baby." Riley said kissing Seani's forehead gently and giving her a warm hug. He shook Ethan's firm hand and walked away with his grandfather and brother toward the car. Together, Seani and Ethan stood. They were alone there. Standing and staring at a freshly filled in grave that belonged to their loved one.

"Daddy," Seani began to speak in a broken tone. "I hate her for what she did but at the same time...I love her to death." Gently, she leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

"I know sweetheart," Ethan pushed a strand of raven hair out of her reddish face. "I know how you feel but we can't hate her for protecting someone she cared about so dearly."

"I just can't believe we'll never see La ever again." Her tears began to flow once again down her face.

"We will someday Seani. She's watching over us from heaven and she's going to make sure you, me, Riley, Robert and Huey, all of us, are going to be safe." He would gently pull Seani away from the grave site. "Let's go home and get dry." She willingly followed as she sobbed like a young child who had just scrapped her knee on glass. "Seani, when we go home, go straight to bed." Seani nodded slightly then climbed into the back seat of their car. Ethan lifted himself into the driver seat. While in the back seat, Seani laid her aching body down slowly. The only thing that flashed through her mind, was the memories of her sister. "You don't have to go to school tomorrow Pumpkin," Ethan pulled the car away from the curb and drove down the strange street.

"No," She sighed sitting up. "I'll go." Staring out of the window, she couldn't help by stare up at the dirty looking clouds in the sky. They blanketed the once blue sky like a hug. The rain poured harder onto the town until every dry inch of it was darkened in color from the water. "I have to let the teacher know about La."

In his rear view mirror, he noticed the sad look on Seani's face. His eyebrows pushed together in concern for how she would be for the rest of her life. From now on, he had to keep a very close eye on her. "If you really feel like you can, then do so, but if you feel like you can't stay home. I have to work tomorrow but you can call Riley over to keep you company." He never really approved of boys being over when he wasn't home, but at least with Riley Freeman there, Seani had a slimmer chance of doing anything dangerous. Seani didn't answer anything her father directed toward her until he finally pulled the car up the driveway of their house. "Seani I-" He was cut off by the locking of the door. Seani had gotten out of the car before another word could be spoken. The atmosphere was empty once they got into the house. No laughter. No smiling. No fun. Walking through the empty space, Seani would take down or lay down any of the pictures the had Lala in them. Slowly, she made her way up the steps. Step by painfully slow step, she made her way to the large hallway. Looking once left, then right, she decided to walk in the direction of her sisters abandoned room. Pushing the door open while it made a creaking noise, she stepped in hoping she wasn't betraying her deceased sister's trust. The air inside of the room was nearly as cold as ice. Seani would walked toward the mattress on the ground and pull her heels off. Laying her tired body down on the mattress, she covered herself up in the sheet her sister used, she closed her stinging eyes and fell into a deep, dark, sleep.

Ethan would peak slightly into the room and notice his sleeping daughter. Reaching over a bit, he turned off the light and gently closed the door. A tear slid down his cheek as he leaned on the wall. "I can't do this..." He sobbed into his hands. Sliding slowly down the wall, he would pull his knees to his chest. "God help me please," He looked up. "I don't know what to do."


	13. Aftermath

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 13: **__Aftermath_

Quiting was one word in the world that never existed in Seani's vocabulary. A hideous bunch of letter put together to create an unforgiveable word in the English language. The dreadful, bright sun peaked through the curtain's of the use to be bedroom. A slight breeze made the black, transparent curtains fly up a bit, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Seani pushed herself up a but and perched herself up on her elbows. Her messy black hair in knots around her head. Her once lively green eyes, were stinging and burning from the salty tears. Throwing back the sheets, she noticed that she was in her own bedroom, sleeping on her mattress. "I-It was only a dream!" A smile crossed her face as she shot up from her warmth and ran down the hall. Tears flowing from her eyes once again. "Good morning Lala!" Seani said bursting through her sister's empty room. "M-Maybe she's downstairs." The denial was hitting her harder than she could ever imagine. "Daddy, where's Lala?" She ran down the steps, skipping every other step to get to the bottm faster. Finally walking into the livingroom, she noticed her father laying on the couch, craddling a picture of Lala to his chest and sobbing heavily. "D-Daddy? Where's Lala." Silence. She placed a hand on the frame of the large doorway.

"Seani," He spoke in a slightly angry voice. "Stop playing stupid games and get dressed...you'll be late for school." Seani's brain snapped back into to place and she looked at her clothing she was wearing. Her black corset dress was still clinging to her curvy frame.

"It wasn't a dream then?" Biting her lower lip, she shut her eyes tightly and whispered. "She's really not coming home then?" The astrayed tears seemedto be able to find a path to her eyes no matter what Seani thought and how hard she fought them. Finally relazing her clenched hands and shut eyelids, she sighed. "I'll be down in a minute." Sliding her feet along the white carpet, she would hold onto the wooden rail, forcefully pulling her trembling body up the stairs and into her own room. Not bothering to rush through her clothes, she would sift through her piles of clothing and find gray sweatpants and a black tee shirt. Knowing she didn't want to make the effort to do anything, she stripped her dress off of her body until it dropped around her feet. Stepping away from it, she kicked it into the closet where it would now lay for the rest of eternity. Pulling the sweatpants over her hips, and the tee shirt over her head, he grabbed a black scrunchy and began to gather her hair together. Wrapping it and forming it into a messy bun, she pulled the black hair band around it, looping it about three time to ensure a good hold. Strands of raven hung in her frail face. Her clothes were baggy, her hair was a mess, she refused to put on makeup, and she took out her old, white, Nike sneakers that haven't been seen since she was just getting into fashion. Lacing the white laces tightly, she grabbed her black back pack and walked down to where her father sat. "Daddy," She whispered and gently walked into the livingroom. "I'm ready to go." She noticed her was sitting up with a medium sized package resting on his lap. "What's that Dad?" She asked wondering over to the couch and sitting beside him.

"Remember when we first moved here and..a package came in the mail?" He asked cutting the box open.

"Yes..." Seani observed.

"Well, it was something i ordered from the internet that I thought you and your sister would love to have..." Ethan could feel the unwanted tears welling up in his eyes once was tired of crying but he couldn't stop thinking about what he'd lost. Inside of the box, he pulled out two, blue velvet, cubes. He gently lifted the two, one in each hand. Seani looked on, over her father's arm with a curious look. He opened one of the two boxes and turned it towrd his daughter's eyes. "Here," He plucked the object from it's shelter. It was a emerald green diamond ring, sheltered and held by a gold ring. "This one is yours." Ethan took her right hand and gently placed the ring on her ring finger. "I was planning to give these to you and La when you two graduated college."

Seani gasped. "Dad, it's beautiful!" She smiled as she felt a small tear fall down her cheek. Throwing her arms around his neck, he dropped the two boxes and wrapped his arms around her as they sobbed together. The closed box clapped open revealing a Saphire blue ring similar to Seani's but with a silver ring. There is lay, on the white rung, cold and alone, never to be worn.

"Boy," Grandad's soft voice came through the bedroom door. "You have to eat something Huey of you'll get sick." Robert would walk into the silent room and take a good look around. Huey hadn't touched anything in his room since that black day. Every object was placed perfectly and neatly on shelves around the space. Huey lay on his bed facing the window in silence. He was in only his white tee shirt and sweatpants. No longer did he feel the need to get dressed anymore. "Please Huey, eat something..here, you can have some of my orange juice and you don't even need a glass!" He tried to smile but the smile faded when Huey didn't answer. The tray that Robert was carrying was set gently on the night stand beside the bed. "Well, it's here when you get hungry." Sadly, Robert's attempts failed and he eventually walked out of the area, closing the door behind him. Huey release a breath he had been holding. For days he'd been contemplating the best way to commit suicide but every way he attempted either didn't work or gave him second thoughts.

The first attempt he tried, was hanging himself in his closet but he thought about Riley and if he would find him, Huey didn'twant to scar his brother for life. He then tried to shoot himself in the head but soon realized that was to messy. Next, he tried slicing through the veins on his wrists, which he did but it didn't do anything but sting. And last, he tried pills but threw them all up after a day. Finally, he would allow his broken heart to take him.

Robert walked sadly down the stairs. Riley was standing at the landing looking toward his grandfather. "How's he Granddad?" Riley's voice was concerned. His brown eyes filled with an anxious sadness for his brother.

Getting to the last step, Robert stood there and let out a deep sigh. "He's not any better. Maybe you could talk to him."

Riley nodded and had a determined look upon his gentle face. Trugging up the steps, he burst through Huey's bedroom door. "Aye yo Nigga," He yelled. "Get da fuck up and eat somethin'." Silence. A twing of anger, a spark of disgust grew within the already annoyed boy. "God damnit Huey!" Riley stomped toward the mopping boy and gripped his shirt tightly by the collar. "Stop doin' dis to yo'self nigga!" Riley yelled. The nearly shocked Huey stared at his bother; eyebrowed pushed together in anger and hatred. "Lala is DEAD!" The words jumped off of the rampaging boy's tongue like it was acid burning a hole "She's GONE! Get a hold of yo'self stupid!" With his hands still tight on the fabric, Riley pulled his brother up and toward his own being, having half the mind to shake him like a rag doll. "Shit man," Roughly releasing his brother's clothing, he threwhis hands up in the air. "Get a goddamn grip on fuckin' reality..." In a fit of rage, the mumbling boy walked out of the soon to be silent room leaving a baffled, heartbroken Huey alone to ponder. "Grandad," Riley said running down the steps. "Leave that little faggot alone, he's pissin' me off."

"BOY!" Robert shouted from his favorite chair. "Watch yo' mouth Boy." He warned with a stern voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Suddenly silent, Riley sat at the kitchen table thinking about what Seani must be doing on such a gloomy day. Standing to his weary feet, he made his way to the front door. "I'm goin' to check on Seani..." His voice was soft. There was no response from Robert so Riley opened the door and quickly made his way into the misty out doors. The sky had turned into a grey and cloudy mess. Some of those nasty clouds had sunk down to ground level mking it nerly impossible to see the nose on someone's face. Walking stright across the streets, he made his way to the front door of the love of his own life. Knocking three times and waiting, the large door finlly opened to reveal a still very sad young lady.

"R-Riri?" Seani said wiping away the stray tears from her red cheeks. "W-What are you doing here?"

Unable to speak, Riley simply stretched out his arms and pulled the weeping girl into a warm embrace. One hand resting on the back of her head as strands of black weeved through the gaps between his fingers and a hand resting on her back. Her shakey legs finally gave in as the two fell slowly to their knees. Her slender hands found their way to his back and began to grip his white tank top. Her tears leaving a large dark puddle on the fabric, making it darker. Riley held her tightly and rocked her back and forth trying his best to comfort her.

Not even the mysterious fog could mask the scene from the distraught Huey who watched from his window cross the street. Rolling his chocolate orbs, he huffed and turned away. "Pathetic!" Grabbing the newly sharpened dagger from his shelf, he stbbed it in anger into the wall and released the handle, letting it sit there stuck into the paper. "Crying isn't gonna bring her back!" He shouted as if they could hear his words of pain. "You're all bein' to Goddamn pathetic!" Who was he really talking to...Those who missed Lala or...himself? Maybe one day he would admit to himself and everyone around him that he cried in secret for the passing of his lover. He would let them know he was being pathetic, laying around like his life had ended. He rarely cried for anything or anyone so what made Lala so different from anyone else that had died on him?

Falling back onto his bed, his limp body jumped a bit then was still. "Damnit." He cringed and rubbed his sweating face with both of his hands. "Pathetic and useless assholes!" For what seemed like a lifetime, Huey stared upward at his blank ceiling trying his hardest to picture his future. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice the occuring lightening and terrible thunder outside of his shelter. The sky had darkened even more than before. Rain drop began to dart downward, covering the ground with water. These re what his days will be like for the rest of hiss...pathetic...life. Dark. Gloomy. Lonely. Cold.


	14. Cryptic Net

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 14: **__Cryptic Net_

_4 Months Later_

The atmosphere around the town was becoming heavier than a two ton weight being dropped on the shoulders of a child. Sky water was pounding at the hard, crisp ground. The sky was as black as a raven's feather as it housed millions of unseen white stars. The silence of the night was usually a wonderful this to behold. Though, on a certain night, it became something not even Dracula himself would be fond of.  
"Dammit Damien," A male's voice rang out. "Could you at least pick up a shovel and help me?!" The figure was slim yet tall. The outline of his boyish figure was easy to spot from a far distance. His skin was pale, his eyes were at a slight slant to suggest he was from a different country. His long, wine red, silky hair draped slightly over his slender shoulders. It was obvious to the naked eye that this boy was digging but he wasn't just digging in a random area. He was digging up a grave that belonged to someone's dead body. The whole he continued to clear dirt from became bigger and bigger with each passing minute. The tight fitting pants he was wearing were dirty and wet from standing in the mud filled grave. his sweater was only drenched with rain water.  
"A prince does not dig up a muddy grave Cas," Another male's voice spoke from the darkness. This figure was sitting upon the square shaped tomb stone that stood at the head of the grave. "Besides, this was your idea." Using his right hand for balance, he used his left hand to flip back the long strands of raven that hung in front of his porcelain face. His body was exactly like that of Castiel but taller. "So keep quiet before someone catches us idiot." Damien was dressed in black, tight jeans that fit perfectly to his long, slender legs, and a plain black shirt that was wet with water.  
Rolling his eyes, Castiel kept pushing the dirt out of the way. He would push the shovel head down into the dirt until he hit something hard. "Hmm..." Smirking, he tossed the shovel out of the hole and began to clear away the mud with his bare hands. "I found it Dee." His voice rang out.  
Hopping down from his perch, he bent over the hole and smirked. "Good, now open it Cas."  
"Yeah yeah yeah i'm getting there..." Rolling his chocolate eyes once more, he forcefully pulled open the lid of the casket. "There she is..." With a satisfied sigh, he gazed at the person laying helplessly inside of the silky bed. Pulling a pocket knife out of his hoodie pocket, he graciously handed it to Damien. Grabbing it quickly, he used the sharpened blade to slice through a vein on his slim wrist. once blood was flowing from the fresh wound, he held his wrist over the corpse's mouth and let the drops of maroon flow into her slightly parted lips. "Welcome back...Sis." Cas smirked.

A loud clap of thunder disturbed the quietness of the night. Lightening illuminated the darkness around the cemetery As if waking from a nightmare, the woman's body shot up as terror showed itself on her angelic face. Letting out a scream, she looked around at where she had been laid to rest. Her Hershey kisses eyes wondering around the muddy hole. Coughing a bit, she began to inhale fresh oxygen into her rested lungs. "W-What the fuck..." She spoke and touched the inner lid of her casket. "S-Seani probably did this as a joke..." Rolling her eyes, she rubbed her aching head. "Ha Ha Ha very funny Seani but the joke is over!" the living girl shouted out of her grave. "now get me the hell out of here before I tell dad..." Silence. "Seani i'm serious!" Panic began to set in. "I have to get out of here..." Looking down, her bed was now filled with water and brown mud. "S-Shit..." Her legs refused to move from the silkiness. "I-I can't move!" The water was beginning to spill into the open grave. In less than a few minutes, six feet of this hole would be filled to the top, drowning her when she had barely begun to live again. It seemed that the more she struggled, the further into the mud she went. Pushing with her weak legs, she jumped with as much power as she could. Once she jumped high enough, she dug her long nails into the ground above. "AH!" because of the weight, her middle finger nail on her right hand ripped off all of the way making her scream out in pain. Trying her best to ignore the pain, she clawed her way out as fast as she could. Once out, she laid on her back writhing in pain from the loss of her nail. "Fuck fuck fuck!" the word came out of her mouth like air. Once the pain subsided, the girl lay on her back looking upward. "How the hell did I get from there...to here?" Of course there would no one around to answer her question. "What the hell happened to me?" Sitting up a bit, she looked around. "Graveyard...wait...d-did I die?" Sighing, she decided to finally stand up and find some answers. "i have to go find someone who knows what happened to me."

"Seani pick up the phone!" Ethan called out from the kitchen.  
Hearing the ringing of the annoying phone, Seani ran down the stairs in nothing but a towel wrapped around her thin figure. "Hello?" She said in a sweet voice as she held the black, cordless object to her left ear.  
"Aye babe," A male's voice spoke. "It's Riley."  
"Hey, what are you doin'?" She asked. A small smile traced her lips slightly.  
"'Bout to get ready to head to the school, you wanna come?" Riley asked with a smile.  
"The school?" Her eyebrow raised up a bit. "For what?"  
"Their havin' some sorta charity event or some shit like dat, it's like formal dance..."  
Pausing for moment, she began to ponder the possible answers in her mind. "Nah, i'll pass, i'm not really up to going anywhere..."  
"Seani, it's been four months since 'you-know-who' died...you have to move on and have some fun wit us boo..."  
Letting out sigh, even though she didn't want to go, she knew Riley was right. It had been nearly four months since her sister was murdered and her boyfriend was nearly killed so it was time for her to go out with him again and have some fun. "Fine," She finally agreed. "Let me get dressed."  
"Good, i'll be over in ten...love ya." He said  
"Love you to RiRi."  
Both pressed the 'end' buttons on their telephones and hung them up. Now, it was time for Seani to get into an impressive outfit.  
Slowly, she walked up the steps and toward her room. Before she was able to reach her bedroom, she turned toward the door that sat still down the hallway. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she began to wonder toward the unused doorway. Quickly stopping in her tracks, she slowly shook her head. "No, don't do it Seani..." She coxed herself as she spun on her heels. "Walk away..."

The door bell sound rang throughout the large house. Not a single room was left untouched by the sound. "Coming!" Seani lovely voice sounded. Step by step, the girl ran down the stairs toward the door. Flinging the door open with one sift motion, Riley stood before her dressed in a button up flannel with red, black, and white lines and a pair of dark, baggy jeans. With a toothy smile on his face, he stared at her with wanting, brown eyes.  
"Damn Seani," Riley bit his lower lip. "You look fine!" Fine of course meaning amazing.  
The beautiful woman before him was dressed in a short, white, fluffy, strapless dress with small, baby blue snowflakes upon it.. Covering her petite feet were white plain white flats. Her long, raven hair was tied up nicely. Each strand was curled perfectly. Her light skin was very beautiful in the fall moonlight. "Ready ta go?" His brain was telling him to walk to the car but his eyes couldn't stop staring at her. He'd never seen someone so gorgeous in his life. Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulling her into him until their body touched in a delicate was. Suddenly, Seani felt a shiver tremble down her spine as her pink lips and his slightly dark lips connected. For a perfectly, warm moment, nothing had ever mattered so much. The cool breeze of fall wrapping them in a blanket of love. Just as swiftly as the loving embrace had started, it was over as soon as their lips disconnected. "I love you..." They each gazed into the other's eyes.  
"I love you to..." She spoke softly. "Now, let's go romeo before we're late." Reaching behind her, she grabbed the knob of the door and pulled it shut. Hand in hand, they walked out to 'Dorothy.' "Is Huey going?" She questioned as she placed herself into the front, passenger seat.  
Riley opened his front door and sat int he driver's seat. "Yeah, he said he's gonna meet us there."  
The rest of the car ride to the college was painfully silent. Not as awkward as it should have been but the silence was ridiculous. Once the car was parked into a safe parking spot, Riley turned the key backwards which shut off the loud car."iight babe," Riley turned slightly to Seani and placed a arm over the ead of the seat. "Ready?" Nodding slightly, Seani pushed open her car door and waited for her boyfriend to exit aswell. When he did, he locked the car by pressing a button on his keys, then laced his slender fingers with her's as they happily made their way toward the party goers inside.

Lights of all different hues flashed throughout the large, elegant dance hall. Decorations of streamers and confetti lined the ceilings, walls and floor to give the room a pieceful and beautiful look. People from all corners of Wood crest had come to give, party, and have a great time with friends. The music was blasting to an exciting point. The tall, glass windows allowed the sunset rays to flood in. The people who were on the large dance floor were dancing with or on each other in the most provocative ways possible with no shame written on their faces. Other's were eating or sitting down at the large, round, wood brown tables on the other side of the hall. All in all, the people seemed to having the time of their lives. In front of the door, before entering, was a table where two people sat. A man with pale skin, baby blue eyes, and balding brown hair. Beside him, sat a fair skinned woman with blonde hair and brown eyes.  
Noticing a handsome Riley and his beautiful date walk up to the table, the two sitting people gave fake smiles. "Hello," The blonde started. "Please put your payment into that jar and sign your name bel-."  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Sighing, Riley placed twenty dollars into the nearly full jar and began to write his name on the line.  
**Riley Freeman**  
Handing the black ink pen to Seani, she then wrote her name below his with a smile.  
_**Seani Hunter**  
_ Placing the pen down once finished, Seani suddenly grabbed Riley's hand and led him around the table and through the doors. Once in, they got a good look around at all of the action going on around them. "Do you wanna dance or get something to drink RiRi?" She stopped and turned to him looking up slightly with shining emerald orbs.  
"I'ma get somethin' ta drink...c'mon..." The bashful boy was to shy to dance so he decided to maneuver her toward a different direction, one where he didn't have to dance. Gently, and ever so lightly grabbing her pale hand, he directed her toward the refreshment stand.  
"O-Okay..." Expectation began to shiver through her being. She honestly knew he would react in such a way just to get out of dancing. "Riley," She pulled back to a stop. "Are you to scared to dance with me?" Her teasing voice caught him off guard.  
Scratching in between the braids in the back of his head, he blushed and Tweedledeed around the question. "N-Nah, Riley Freeman ain't scared of noffin'..."  
Liar. Seani thought inside of her head. Shaking her head slightly caused her loose, black curls to bounce ever so gently. "C'mon Riley, show me how you shake that ass!" Quickly taking his wrist in her hand, she forcefully pulled him near the crowd of dancing fools. When she released his slender, mocha wrist, the ready girl began to dance like a goddess. Her lucious hips were mocking Riley where he stood. Every movement she made kept driving him more and more insane. Riley's coco eyes stared in awe. Never had he seen her move in such a way just for him. Reaching with and arm, he caught her waist and pulled her body close to him. Her back was facing him as they swayed in sync. Both of his slightly shaking hands were placed on her hips making him scream in his brain. Her feminine, slender hands were placed like a dream on top of his. Slowly, their fingers began to lace and connect like puzzle pieces. Her lovely lower reign was grinding against his as they swayed side to side.

_"You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you"_

The deeper into the song they seemed to get, the more everyone around them seemed to just vanish in their eyes. There eyelids covering their eyes so all they saw was darkness to help relax their body and help their love for one another grow larger.

_"Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_

_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_

_Don't even know what you're worth_

_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_

_Cause you're bad and it shows_

_From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know"_

Slowly, Riley held her right hand and spun her slowly. Seani spun clockwise and soon came to a face to face stop in front of her ever so sweet Romeo. With faith, she reached upward and placed her hands onto his shoulders as she stared up with a loving smile. As the blushing boy felt the woman place her hands on his shoulders, he reached down and placed his hands softly on her tiny waist. Still swaying in motion, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Riley's hands soon went from resting on her sides, to lacing his fingers together behind her back as a way to hold her close. Seani's warm hands transferred from his shoulders to being wrapped around his waist. He felt her transition and fixed his arms so that they were over her shoulders. His left hand resting in her loose black curls while his right was around her shoulders holding her close.

_"If I was ya man (baby you)_

_Never worry bout (what I do)_

_I'd be coming home (back to you)_

_Every night doin' you right_

_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_

_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_

_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)"_

The song soon ended but Seani and Riley didn't car. They kept swaying to the beat of their own drum. The dazed boy would rest his head on her and inhale the scent of her strawberry scented hair. He loved strawberries though he liked his coated with sugar and chocolate. Once they heard the song change to something faster with a stronger base beat, she released him and grabbed him bt the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the middle of the crowded dance floor.

_"All I wanna do is love your body_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed_

_So come on and give me your worst (uh oh, yeah)_

_We're moving faster then slow,_

_If you don't know where to go,_

_I'll finish off on my own (uh oh, yeah)"_

Riley would follow along. While he was being pulled through the mass of sweaty, sex hormoned teens and adults, he would give her a smirk that suggested what he wanted from her. Stopping in the middle of the people, Seani would seeing the mass of people soon become an open circle around them. Everyone's eyes were on them. Turning around, seani bent over giving Riley a full view of her assets. Keeping his naught hands from touching, he left her finish her nasty, in a great way, move then began him own. Moon walking slightly, he began to pop and lock the best ways he knew.

_"All I wanna do is love your body_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I think you already know my name_

_I think you already know my name"_

Stepping aside, she let her talented love interest have the spot light. Everyone who was watching, was fascinated at how smoothly the mocha skinned boy could move. Every move he made either reminded them of Michael Jackson or Usher. Minus the time that Tom Doubis, Jazmine's dad, had to stop his wife Sarah from cheating with Usher. Riley was moving in ways no one knew he could. Biting his lower lip, he was so focused, he didn't notice anyone but Seani watching him on the sidelines. Dancing toward her, he got on his knees and held his arms out horiontal and from his right middle finger to his left hand, he made them move in a wave motion. The crowd began to holler and shout in excitement at the dancing superstar. When the song ended, the poeple cheered and clapped for him, leaving a blushing Seani left wondering what else he could do with his hands. Standing up from the floor, he dusted off his jeans. "RILEY!" Seani jumped into his arms and smiled. "That was amazing, you never told me you could dance so well!" Riley wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.  
"Yeah, well, you neva asked babe..." Smiling, he guided her over to a vacant table and watched her sit down. Riley sat down beside her straddling the bench facing her. "So, how ya likin' da dance?"  
"I love it." Seani smiled and looked over at him. "Thanks..."  
"Fo' what?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"For getting me out of the house and actually showing me how to have fun."  
Suddenly, Riley felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him. "Aye Nigga!" He exclaimed seeing his older brother Huey. "Ya finally got out da damn house."  
"Yeah, well, I wasn't gonna stay there forever Riley." Huey sighed and stared at his brother pushing his cold hands inside of his jeans pockets. He was dressed in dark blue jeans with a black buttom up shirt covering his torso. His shirt sleeves were rolled up once on his wrists showing off the diamond buttons.  
"Yeah right fag," Riley laughed. "Yo ass was about to hide in the damn closet if given a minute."

Sucking his teeth once, Huey sat across from his annoying younger brother and rolled his brown eyes. "Riley shut yo dumb ass up."  
"Nigga hush, I was only jokin'"  
"Okay boys," Seani interjected. "Let's sit here and actually have some fun." Lacing her finger's with Riley's, she looked at him begging him to be nice to his brother only for tonight.  
"Fine." The two irritated brother's agreed in unison.  
"Well, well, well, look who it is." A female's voice announced behind Seani and Riley. "If it isn't Riley and Miss STD."  
Seni and Riley turned to see Jazmine and Cindy glaring at them.  
"Oh Christ not you two..." Seani sighed. "Look, this event is for caring and beautiful people only and looking at you two close up, possess neither of said traits so if you wouldn't mind crawling back into the rat cage you ran out of."  
Rolling her eyes, Jazmine crossed her arms over her A cup sized chest. "So where's your sister Seani?" Fake gasping, she looked over at Cindy then back to Seani. "Oh yeah that's right...she's dead isn't she?" Smirking, she knew she hit a nerve.  
Seani quickly stood but was soon stopped by Riley who stood in front of her, stopping her from taking another step. Huey quickly stood up and took his place beside his brother. The two created a half wall in front of the stressed Seani. "Shut'd up Jazmine," Riley warned. "You needa take yo fake ass as turn around before shit gets ugly bitch."  
Cindy walked up to Riley and stood merely inches from his body. Pushing herself up on her tip-toes, her lips were so close from touching his. "Ya betta watch yo self cutie, yo pussy ass bitch is a hair away from getting her weave ripped up so you betta put that dog on a leash."  
Hearing what Cindy had suggested to Riley, Seani shoved aside her boyfriend and Huey and stepped closer to the insulting blonde. "Listen slut," Seani cracked her knuckles. "I'ma bout to knock you on your fuckin' ass if you keep popping off that STI mouth of yours." Growling, Cindy drew back her balled up fist and was ready to swing but was stopped by the chairman of the school.  
He was a tall man, about six foot, with dark skin, brown eyes, no hair, and a scowl that could make flowers rethink about blooming. "Is there a problem here ladies?"

"N-No sir." Jazmine answered before the awe struck Cindy even had a chance.  
"Good," His voice was booming deep. "Because this is a family event so I do NOT want to see any fighting in MY school...got it?"  
"Yes Sir." Seani, Cindy, and Jazmine replied.  
"Good, now you two take your leave to the other side of the hall." In no mood to argue with the hefty, suited man, Jazmine and cindy nearly ran to the other side away from the two freeman's and Seani. "If they give you trouble again, come find me young lady."  
Smiling slightly, Seni nodded and the chairman took his leave. "Damn, those bitches don't know when to quit do they?" Huey swhook his head glaring in their general direction.  
"Right?" Sighing, Seani looked at Riley with tears filling her eyes. "I-I'm gonna go to the washroom for a minute...i'll be right back. " She ripped herself away from Riley and ran to the bathroom down the hall.

Pushing the wooden door open, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw how beautiful she looked. Her hair was still perfect, the feeling of Riley's fingers still traced her skin giving her chills. Scanning oer her reflecting, she heard her cellphone drop onto the ground. As she belt oer to pick it up, she heard the sound of heels clicking behind her. Slowly standing straight and turning, she noticed they were standing their with evil grins slapped on their faces. Cindy and Jazmine. "Oh God, what do you two want now?" Anger set into her voice. Without a word, they took steps closer to her. "Stay back guys or i'll tell the chairman..."  
"Oh please, no one is goin' to hear you in here Seani." Jazmine said holding out a pair of large scissors from behind her back. Cindy grabbed her and held her down to the ground. She would straddle Seani's torso and hold her hands above her head. "Ready Cindy?"  
"Yup," The smirking blond replied. "Do it."  
Ripping the black hairband out of Seani's hair, her black hair came undone. "Wow it's really long!" Jazmine knelt down and grabbed strand after stand, feeling the texture. "It's soft too but...let's see if Riley like's girls with long hair...or boy-cut short."  
"NO!" Seani yelled out struggling under Cindy's weight. It was no use trying to break free. Jazmine cut strand, after black strand of soft hair all of the way to the scalp. Letting the pieces of hair scatter around the bathroom floor, they laughed. After the horrific scene was finished, Cindy and Jazmine left Seani to grovel and cry on the messy floor. Her once bouncy, beautiful, long har was now cut shaggy and short giving her a different appearance then her reflection had let her see. It had been nearly fifteen minutes since Riley had last seen Seani and he was beginning to get worried. Seani curled herself up into a ball and sobbed in the black of her raven hair.  
"Seani?" Riley said calling into the girl's bathroom. "Babe, you okay?" Hearing the voice of her beloved, Seani scrambled to the last stall in the row and quickly hid herself inside. sitting on the toilet, she pulled her knees to her chest and remained quiet. "Babe, you in here?" Hearing no reply, he sighed and walked into the woman's bathroom not caring who saw. He soon stopped seeing the mess of black hair on the floor. This raised even more questions in his brain. "Aye yo Seani...if you're in here..come out..dead ass." From the first stall to the second to last, he pushed the doors open revealing empty stalls. Coming to the last, Seani saw his shadow on the ground. looking at the shining, metal latch, she noticed she had forgotten to lock the stall door.

Lala walked through the now clear weather. wandering around, she was wondering where exactly she was. At the moment, she needed to get some answers. "Dammit..." She stumbled slightly Seeing a building with many lights illuminating from it, she smiled slightly. "Maybe someone there will know what's goin' on." Quickly, she made her way toward the lively building.

Riley slowly reached to push open the door but before he could, a mock skinned female walked in and screamed.  
"What are you doin' in here?!" The mocha girl glared at him with green eyes and grabbed his forearm pulling him out of the wash room and into the hallway. "And stay out!" Slamming the door, she walked back into the bathroom and into the first stall.

Sucking his teeth, he rolled his eyes. "Crazy bitch..." Suddenly, he heard a woman's scream escape from the dance hall. Quickly, he dashed toward the sound and saw that the once happy crowd had formed a half circle near the doors. They were silent. The music hadn't been playing. Seeing his brother behind the crowd, he quickly ran over to him. "What's goin' on Huey?"  
"I don't know...I can't see anything."  
"Nigga, use that damn kung-fu shit you be doin'."  
Rolling his eyes, Huey pushed everyone out of the way to reveal the startling image that they were all staring at. Riley stood beside his brother and both of their eye's widened. "No fuckin' way..." The astounded Huey spoke.  
There she was. Covered in mud and water, standing in the doorway with confused look on her beautiful Mocha face. "Lala?" Huey mouthed in a whisper. Huey's spine chilled for a moment as he stared as his supposed to be deceased girlfriend. There was a tare in her dress where her stitched up wound was, showing it off like it was a movie. Feeling his head begin to spin, Huey's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward onto the cold floor.  
"Is he alright?" Lala spoke as if she hadn't been dead at all. Pointing to him with a slender finger, she looked at the crowd. Without a second left, they all let out a scream and ran out into the hallway  
"RUN! THERE'S A ZOMBIE IN THE DANCE HALL!" A man screamed as he ran behind the startled people.  
"I AM NOT A ZOM- oh.." Gripping her messy hair slightly, he head began to spin as she fell to the ground.

Riley, who was still in shock, sighed and grabbed his brother giving his a piggy back ride over to the door. He then hunched over and picked up Lala into his shaky arms. "I don't even wanna know how da hell you'z alive La..." He sighed and began to carry to the two out to 'Dorothy.' He was under the impression that Seani had went home so he decided to put the two passed out bodies in the back seat and shut the door. Getting into the driver's seat, he turned on the car and drove away from the excited location.

Seani slowly emerged from the quiet bathroom and walked slowly to the abandoned dance hall. "I guess everyone went home..." Sighing, she walked toward the door noticing the puddle of mud. Questioning it, she stepped over it and quickly ran home. Tears streamed from her eyes as she could feel the wind dip through her shaggy strands of raven hair. Running to her house, the panicked girl opened the door, shut it hard, and ran upstairs to her father's room. Seeing as no one was home, she went to his closet and grabbed his black and white beanie. Shoving it onto her disheveled head, she ran into her bedroom and sat on her bed sobbing.  
"Seani?" Ethan's voice ran out through the halls. "Honey i'm home..." Ascending the stairs, he heard his young daughter crying which made him worry more than usual. "Seani?" Slowly pushing open her creaking door, he saw the red faced teenager sitting in the bleak corner. "Honey, what's the matter and why do you have strands of hair on your new dress?"  
"Daddy..." Seani stood and latched onto her shocked father. "They cut off my hair!" Pulling off the hat, she revealed her displeasing sight to her father. "Daddy make it grow back!" Seani ordered.  
"Sweetheart, you know as well as I do that I can't magically make your hair grow back..but I do want to know who the hell did this to my daughter..." Ethan's voice was becoming uneasy as he guided Seani downstairs to the kitchen. "SIt down and let me fix that." As she did, she wiped away the tears streaming down from her green eyes. "Now, explain to me what happened." He said as he began to shape and snip away the unbalanced hairs.  
"Cindy and Jazmine held me down and cut off my hair because they hate me and La..." She explained quickly.  
"And what do they think gives them the right to torture m daughter?"  
"They don't have a right...it's only because we're dating their ex's Daddy...I-I mean because i'm dating Riley and La use to date Huey before sh-"  
"Well," He cut her off. "I finished swetheart." Handing her a hand mirror, she began to sob once again.  
"DADDY I'M UGLY!" She cried harder throwing her head back and looking upward.  
"B-Baby girl, you're not ugly!" He tried to calm her down. "You're gorgeous either way you look...I promise." Looking at him, she pouted and shoved the hat on once again sheilding her hair from the world. Ethan let out a sigh. This was going to be a long life.


	15. Missing Common Sense

BoonDocks FanFiction

Carina Hawkins Presents:

_"Oxygen"_

_**Chapter 15: Missing Common Sense**_

Awakening in a strange yet oddly comfy bed, Lala slowly sat up placing a hand on her head and rubbing. "Ow," Letting out an aching hiss, she opened her eyes and scanned her current location. "W-What the..." She didn't finish her sentence before a tired Riley walked through the door.  
The sun light from the bedroom window peaked in like a new born's eyes. It was a precious moment to behold but would soon turn sour like candy. The air was warm enough to sleep in and have a gentle attitude in. Though somehow to her, this felt normal. "Aye," Riley smiled and strolled over in her direction. "You finally awake La?"

With a dazed and confused look upon her dirty, mocha face, she looked left, looked right, then back at him. Raising a black eyebrow, she pointed to herself. "Me?"  
"Yeah you, who da fuck do I look like i'm talkin' to Lala?" Shrugging his shoulders, he let out a sigh. "Neva mind." Dismissing the thought, he walked toward the window. With one swift motion, he pulled open the dark curtains letting the light flood into the space. "Ya hungry?" He asked turning to the confused girl. "You gotta be after being da ground fo' four months." Of course the image of Lala actually be a zombie had to be false. She had a heartbeat, she was breathing, and she wasn't attacking him for his human flesh. In Riley's mind, all in all, everything checked out, Lala Hunter came back from the dead.  
Placing a soft hand on her belly, she nodded. "I am a bit hungry..."  
"'Kay, then go downstairs and go see Gran'dad." He motioned toward the door.  
Swinging her long, slender legs over the edge of the bed and pushing herself up into the swaying, standing position. "Oh, one question..."  
"Yea'?"  
"Who are you?"  
Riley nearly felt his jaw drop to the floor though it didn't. "W-Wha' da fuck do you mean who am I?" For a split moment he was in shock at her pathetic question. "I'm Riley Freeman...yo' boyfriend's younger brotha...yo' twin sister's boyfriend...Ring a bell La?"  
After looking downward at her filthy feet for a moment, she looked back to him with sad coco eyes and shook her dizzy head. "No." At least she was honest. "W-Wait," She put her hands up in a stop position. "Did you kidnap me from my family?!"  
"What the-no I didn't!" Riley tried to defend himself.  
"You did and now you're going to rape me and kill me right? Oh God!" The frightened girl screamed.  
"Yo, crazy, shuddup, ya gonna wake my br-"  
Just then, Huey stumbled sluggishly into the room rubbing his eyes. "Damn!" He yelled slightly. "Why ya'll screaming for? It's nine O' clock in the damn morning an-" Once he opened his mocha eyes, he nearly ran to the sight he had to behold. He quickly wrapped his shaking arms around his living girlfriend and held her close to his warm body. The scent of his cologne nearly restored the memories she had lose. The scent was familiar to her though she couldn't exactly pin point where it came from. "Lala?." Huey turned his gaze to his brother. "Riley, what did you d-"  
Lala pushed him away slightly. "Who are you people!?" She nearly burst into tears at the moment.  
Hue, thinking it was a joke, rolled his eyes. "I'm your boyfriend Lala, don't you remember m-?" He stopped. It had been four complete months since her death. "Amnesia..."  
"Bless you nigga." Riley replied.  
"No fool, I think she has Amnesia." Rubbing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, he sighed at his brain dead brother.  
"Nigga, what da fuck is Amnesia?" Riley shrugged and grabbed his black PSP. He then plopped himself into his his black bean bag chair in the corner of the room by the open window. Switching it on, he began to play his racing game, moving his arms in every direction as if he were actually driving the car.  
"Amnesia is basically when a person loses there internal memory." Huey was always the smart one so he had to dumb it down a bit for his younger sibling. "Think of her like your PSP," He began. "You have a tiny card in the back that helps save all of the memory from the last time you played it right?"  
"Yea'..."  
"And without it, you'd have to start all over from the beginning right?"  
"Yea'..."  
"So think of her like that, something corrupted her internal memory making her forget that she ever met us and making her forget who we are..."  
"Yea..."  
"So you understand..."  
"Yea'...no."  
Letting out an irritated sigh, Huey walked over to Lala and began to inspect her without physically touching her.  
"Nigga, I don't unda'stand none of that brainy shit." Riley touched his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he concentrated.  
"It ain't rocket science Riley."  
"Yea', well, try explainin' that shit to Gran'dad and see if he can figure it out foo'"  
"Gran'dad...Riley you're a genius!" Quickly grabbing the girl's hand, Huey ran out the room dragging her along behind him.  
"I-I am?" Riley shook his head and carried on with his game.

The warm of Huey's hand wrapped around her own made her feel safe for some reason. If this man was going to rape her, she'd rather it be the 'afro boy' instead of the dumb one.  
Granddad was sitting in his recliner watching the latest rap music video when he double took his sight at the image of Huey and Lala. "What the-?!" Nearly falling back into his chair, he stared with wide eyes at the two. "I-Isn't she suppose to be dead?!"  
"Yeah, Granddad she was but she isn't anymore..." Huey pointed to her. "I don't understand how either but she's alive, look..." Gently guiding her over to his grandfather, he slowly reached out her hand with her wrist faced upward. "Touch her wrist, she has a pulse..." Hesitantly, Robert curled his fingers round her wrist and placed a thumb on her veins. Speechless, he released the girl. "See?"  
"Boy," Robert had warning tone.  
"What?" Huey crossed his arms over his chest.  
"How the hell did she get here anyway?" Granddad asked scratching his nearly bald head.  
Closing his eyes for a moment, he let out a irritated sigh and grabbed Lala's upper arm. He then began to drag her upstairs into Riley's room. "Riley," The Afro boy kicked open the door making it fly open. "We have to figure out how to give her back to her dad and Seani."  
"Nigga, she yo girl," Riley said looking up from his game screen. "You figure it out."  
Rolling his eyes, he looked at his girlfriend and began to contemplate "Yeah well she's your girl's older sister...you do the math"  
"You know damn well I aint good at math foo'"  
Placing his hand on his forehead, he shook his head from side to side slowly at the stupidity of his younger brother. "We can't just walk in there and hand her them..." He confessed. "We have to make up a plan to get her to them without freakin' them out."  
"What if we sneak her in through da back door?" Riley suggested turning of the the PSP and tossing it gently onto his bed. "I mean, ain't no one gonna suspect her ta be dere when they wake up...We could just sneak in through the window or some shit and put her in her room."  
Huey began to ponder the idea in his big brain. A light bulb suddenly went of inside of his head meaning...he had an idea. "That's smart Riley," He agreed. "Then we sneak out and run back here. Then, when they wake up she'll be home and no one will know but us..."  
"And her." Riley added.  
Remembering Lala was in the room, he turned and stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, well, we can figure that out later, right now we need to draw up some plans."  
"Nigga, ain't no body got time fo' dat, we just gotta toss her ass in the bed and cover her up..it'll be like she was there the entire time"  
"And, how do you suppose she's going to stay quiet about how she got there?" Huey crossed his arm elegantly across his chest as he eyed his brother.  
Riley stared at him for a moment. "Duck tape?" Sighing, the boy with the brown Afro walked toward her but walked around her and out of the door. He was out of sight for the moment. Lala took the time to look toward the distracted boy by the window. Noticing that he didn't seem to notice her presents in the area, she slowly walked backward and tiptoed toward the closet. There were shirt and pants hanging on every hook. Grabbing a white shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans, she would tiptoe toward the door. Poking her head out of the doorway, she looked left, right and straight. The coast was clear. Keeping her wide,brown orbs open, she slowly descended the staircase. The Afro boy wasn't in sight, the old man was sleeping in his hair, the boy with the braids was not paying attention; now was her time to make an escape and go back to wherever she was from. Gently walking on the wooden floor, her lender fingers reached for the golden door handle.  
"Almost...there." She whispered to herself. Pulling the door open quietly she would sneak her body out of sight and close the door behind her. Her dirty, muddy clothes wouldn't get her very far. Running into the Freeman's backyard, she grabbed the garden hos and turned the water pressure on. Granted it was the middle of autumn it was going to be cold. Hiding behind a bush, Lala began to peel away the dirty items of clothing until she was left naked and cold. Flipping her hair of her head, she began to use the garden hos water to clean her filthy hair. The cold water soon drenched and cleaned her hair and her tan skin. Tossing the used item over the bushes, she looked down at her body. She hadn't eaten in months so she looked like a skeleton. Her ribs were visible through her skin. At first, she wanted to cry but those wanted urges to sob soon turned into urges of adventure. She had to find out who she was and she had to find out now. Gripping her hair tightly she began to twist it so that the water drained out of her dark locks. Flipping her hair back over, she pulled the white, short sleeved shirt over her torso. Then, she stood and pulled the baggy pants over her legs and hips. They fit better then she had first though. The shirt was a man's shirt so it covered her chest; giving her the image that she wa flat chested. Gripping the thighs of the pants with on hand, she held them up from falling. Walking out from the backyard, she began to walk down the street unknowing that her family was right across the street. "If I go door to door asking...maybe someone will recognize me!" This idea gave her knew hope. Starting at the house to the right of the Freeman family, she knocked on the door. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you recognized me at all?"  
An elderly white man answered the door. He placed his glasses on his nose and stared at her. Without single word, he slammed the door shut in her face leaving a baffled Lala on the doorstep. This went on for about the entire right side of the block. Door after door slammed in her face as if she was nothing. Sighing, little miss lost was beginning to loe all hope that she even belonged in this city. Turning and stepping off of the doorstep, she began to walk down the sidewalk back the way she came. "Does no one even recognize me?!" She yelled. "For fuck sake! I'm like one of four black people on this block! It's not that hard you fuckin' idiots!" Just then, she felt her shoulder get bumped harshly by another. "Oh sorry." Turning to see a girl about her age with two poof balls of dirty blonde hair on the sides of her hed, she smiled. "My bad, I didn't see ya there."  
Stopping and turning toward La, the girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." Not recognizing Lala because of her straight, wet hair and baggy clothes, Jazmine looked at her for a moment. "Do i know you?"  
"I hope so," Lala sighed. "I don't know who I am...or where I am for that matter."  
Jazmine looked around for someone that could have known who this lost person was. "Hm, well, maybe you can tag along with me until we find out." Smiling, Ja grabbed Lala's hand and smiled gently at her. "My name is Jazmine."  
"Jamine?" Lala thought for a moment but couldn't pin point how she knew her. "I-I don't have a name...could you give me one?"  
"Sure, how about...Cassie?" Jazmine suggested.  
"Cassie? I love it!" Cassie, better known as Lala Hunter, walked alongside her knew friend. The tingling in her gut made her, for some reason, want to punch Jazmine as hard as she could, but, aside from waking up in two boy's house, Lala actually liked this girl. Hand in hand, they walked along the side walk.

Seani awoke from her long awaited slumber. Reaching over her bed, she would grab onto the black beanie that lay in wait for her. Shoving it forcefully over her short hair, she tucked strands upward into the hat so they couldn't be seen. Letting out a yawn, she tossed aside her blanket and stood up. She then stretched out her limbs until they felt loose and perfect. Stumbling slightly down the stairs, she smiled as her father came into view. "Morning Dadd-" Stopping, she noticed he had the house phone up to his ear.  
"Yes, yes...I understand." Ethan said nodding. "Well do you know who did it?!" The tone of his voice sounded angry and pained. "Well then I suggest you do your job and find out!" Slamming the cordless phone down on the hook, he glared over to the pair of frightened eyes staring at him. Noticing it was his beloved daughter, his expression softened. "Good morning Seani..."  
"Dad, what was that about?" She questioned staring at the phone then her father.  
Ethan sat down on the couch and placed his face in his hands. "Someone dug up your sister's grave..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Her coffin is destroyed and her body is...gone" He regretfully said.  
Covering her mouth in shock, she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Who the hell would..." Stopping, she began to conjure up the only two people who would disrespect her sister in such a way; Cindy McPherson and Jazmine Dubois. Quickly, she would run into the kitchen and grab her jacket. In her white pajama shorts and black tank top, she would slip on her black vans and run out the door.  
"Seani!" Ethan quickly stood up and ran after his daughter but stopped at the doorway. "Where are you going!?"  
Seani didn't stop, nor did she look back. She ran angrily down the street until she got to Cindy's house on the other side of town. Noticing Cindy in the front yard tossing a basketball into her homemade hoop, Seani tackled her to the ground. the two rolled until they came to complete stop. Seani sat on top of a shocked Cindy. She had a tight grip on the other's shirt collar. "Where is she?!"  
"Who is you talkin' bout bitch?!"  
"What did you do with my sister's body you sick fuck!?" Cindy could see the anger burning inside of her rival's green eyes. For the first time in her life, she was actually afraid of Seani. "WHERE IS SHE?!"  
"I didn't do anything to your sister' body idiot!" The blonde defended herself. "I was as shocked as you when I heard it on the news..."  
Realizing Cindy was telling the truth, Seani quickly stood up off of her and reached a hand out to help her up. Cindy smacked her hand away and stood. "Anyway, you should go check your boos house, i'm sure he has a check up on everythin' you be doin'..." Seani rolled her eyes and ran the opposite way of her enemy. The only thing left of her mind was figuring out who could have taken her sister's dead body and where. Seani was to afraid to go to Riley to ask for help because she didn't want him to laugh at her ugly hair. Because of the current situation, he had no choice. Walking up to the Freeman family door, she rang the doorbell and sat in patience.  
"Who is it?" A voice said from the other side of the wall.  
"It's me...Seani..."  
Robert Freeman was the one who opened the door for her. "Well, hello there little baby, if you're looking for Riley, he right upstairs."  
Stepping inside of the warm house, Seani began to run up the stairs "Thank you Mr. Freeman." Kicking in Riley's bedroom door, she burst out in tears. The startled Riley dropped his PSP and stood up just in time to catch his crying girlfriend. She fell into his arms sobbing heavily. "Riley, something horrible happened!"  
"What is you talkin' bout babe?" Riley held her tightly.  
"Someone dug up Lala's body and took her away from her grave!" Seani cried into his shirt.  
Panic began to set in. "Uh...uh well, um..."  
"Riley have you seen..." Huey ran into the room but soon noticed Seani in his brother's arms. "The news?"  
"Nigga, you know full well I don't watch that stupid ass show."  
"Someone dug up Lala's body and now she's gone." Nice save.  
Seani looked at Huey and nodded. "I don't know who would do such a horrible thing. Who ever is hiding her from me, i'll murder them and display their body out in the city for the crows to eat their eyes and flesh." The frightened Riley and Huey stared at her for a moment. "Will you guys help me find out who did this?...please?" Riley stared down at those big, beautiful, emerald orbs and imminently gave into her request.  
"I'ight, we'll help ya'." Riley smiled and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Just top cryin'...kay?"  
Nodding, Seani smiled up at him.  
"Okay, let's go find her."Huey said walking out of the room.  
"Seani, why are you wearin' a hat...?" Riley said smiling at her. He had never seen her wear such a piece of clothing before. He lover her long, beautiful black hair.  
"W-Well I...um..." Seani couldn't find the right excuse. "It's really cold out there."  
Riley looked down at her wardrobe. "So. you're head gets cold...but yo' legs don't?"  
Looking down at her bare legs, she smiled a him. "Exactly."


End file.
